Model Behavior
by charley07
Summary: Tommy has a famous sister and she's in trouble. When he helps her by taking her to Toronto, he puts her into more danger. Along the way, relationships are built and strengthened. Will they have what it takes to survive?
1. Background Info

**Okay, okay, I came up with an idea while I was bored in my college algebra class tonight and I'm going to run with it. I'll give you some of the character developments and the basic plot and you tell me what you think of it, ok? Fab. It takes places quite a bit after season three and things are different. Darius is still the boss man, Karma won but isn't a big part and never was (never married Spied), Patsy never died but she and Jamie moved to New York division, and Sadie and Kwest are happily married with a little girl, Allie. NO Hunter/Angie drama, but Tommy and Jude never dated the first time.  
**

**Nic- **22; uses last name of 'Hill' (her middle name is Hillary) to disassociate herself from Tommy, her older brother; Victoria's Secret supermodel with long, wavy brown hair; known around the world as "the Face" (like Elle McPherson/Heidi Klum is "the Body")

**Tommy**- 28; sole VP of G-Major under Darius now that Liam has left; only produces Jude and SME when they're doing her backing; they've been dating since her 19th birthday

**Jude**- 21; had now put out four multi-platinum albums, winning her three Grammy's; still plays with SME; lives in a 3-story townhouse with Tommy

**Spied**- 21; has two platinum albums with SME with one Grammy; lives in bachelor pad-like loft with Wally and Kyle; huge crush on Nic "the Face" Hill

**PLOT**

Jude, SME, and Tommy are in LA on a promotional tour for Jude's fourth album where they run into Nic, Tommy's baby sister, at a nightclub. Eventually, she tells them of her violent relationship with actor Jordan Avery and Tommy whisks her away to Toronto to stay with him and Jude. There, Nic tries fighting it but falls for Spiederman until Jordan comes for a visit. Nic ends up hospitalized and Jordan is arrested, thanks to Tommy and Spied who find a way to work together.

**If it sounds crappy, tell me and I'll re-work things. I hope to have the first chapter up by Thursday or Friday at the latest. ****  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's a pretty short first chapter, but I wanted to get the story started so I can stay on track. If anyone watches _The Hills_, I kind of imagine Jordan Avery to be a little bit like 'Justin Bobby,' Audrina's ridiculous boyfriend, with the way he acts and talks down to people. Maybe even looks a little like him, but cleaner cause Justin Bobby is gross. Anyways, I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed about being excited to read it. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

"You know, for being bona fide rock stars, it's hard to believe that you three hates these kinds of parties," Jude said to Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle as they made their way into the VIP section of Les Deux in LA while on a promotional tour of the States. "I mean, it's free alcohol, pretty girls, and good music, for the most part. What's not to like?"

"Dude, we've been up since 5:30," Spiederman whined. "Even I have to draw the line somewhere."

Tommy just laughed. "To be honest, I'm not surprised. These three hit their energy peak around 4:30 and it's a downfall from there. We'll have to carry them out in half an hour."

"If we're only staying half an hour, why are we even here?" Kyle yawned. "We've promoted everywhere else."

"Last stop," Tommy assured them. "This is a big spot to promote cause if Jude can have remixes spun here, it'll be huge for her career."

"Wouldn't that kind of make her a slight sell-out?" Wally wondered. "I mean, a rock goddess having remixes made of her songs to be played in a club? Sounds like sell-out material to me."

Jude glared at Tommy. "Will this make me a sell-out?"

"Jude, you're listening to the Three Stooges," Tommy pointed out dryly. "Would I jeopardize your musical integrity? I only have your best interests at heart."

"All right," she reluctantly agreed as they were seated at their reserved table. "This place definitely has it's fill of Young Hollywood, huh?"

Spiederman rubbed his eyes and caught glimpses of Lauren "LC" Conrad from _The Hills_, pro snowboarder/skateboarder Shaun White, and Chad Michael Murray. "It's crawling with B-listers and wannabes, neither of which are we."

"Ooh, an elitist," a cool female voice said from behind them. "Never would've pegged you as that."

He froze. After watching countless specials on them and seeing them in various commercials, he knew each voice of every Victoria's Secret supermodel and this was no exception. He knew Nic Hill was standing behind him and he had no desire to turn around and look stupid.

"He's embarrassed," Jude spoke up. "He's a huge fan of Nic 'the Face' Hill."

"Is that so?" Nic smirked. "Well, that's sweet."

"Dude, your face is so red right now," Wally whispered, clearly enjoying his friend's discomfort. "It's dark and I can still tell."

Spiederman nudged him, straightened himself out, and looked over his shoulder. There she was, in simple jeans and a red tank top, drinking bottled water. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just meant that we don't know any of these people."

"I do," she remarked. "Shaun's a friend and I met Lauren at a fashion show in the spring. But, I won't hold that against you."

"Nic, what are you doing here?" Tommy demanded. "I told you we'd be at Les Deux tonight."

"Don't worry, brother dear," Nic assured him. "I came to meet with Jordan, not to ruin your plans."

"Did she just call him her brother?" Wally asked Jude, Tommy's girlfriend of over two years. "Nic Hill is Tommy's sister?"

"Yeah," Jude confirmed. "Every summer, when we spend two weeks in Malibu, it's at her beach house. It's so funny to watch them together."

Spiederman was irritated. "How could Squinty not tell me Nic Hill is his sister? I hate him so bad right now."

"More than usual?" Jude teased. "And he didn't tell you because they aren't public about it. When she signed with Elite Models at 14, she dropped 'Quincy' and shortened her middle name from Hillary to 'Hill' and the rest is history. She didn't want to rise to fame because of her more famous brother. There are a few media outlets who know, but they've agreed to keep it under wraps until the time is right."

"So, Tommy, Jude, when's the wedding?" Nic asked, squeezing into their table next to Kyle. "I need to know so I can fit it into my schedule."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Hilarious, Nicola. Speaking of Jordan, where's the scumbag at?"

"No idea," Nic admitted vaguely. "If he doesn't show, I'm probably better off."

"Why's that?" Tommy wondered.

"Because, if you haven't noticed in the few times you've met him, Jordan Avery is a prime douchebag," Nic pointed out in reference to her actor boyfriend.

Kyle was confused. "Then why do you date him? I mean, and Spied would definitely agree, you're way too good-looking for him. I mean, he makes decent action thrillers, but you're the Face! You get paid thousands of dollars a day to stand and look hot."

"Well, thanks," she scoffed. "Unfortunately, I can't say why I stay with him cause I don't really know," she answered softly. "Must be something in him that I see every once in a while."

Tommy wasn't buying his sister's act; he knew better than that. Even though they hadn't lived together since he was 14, they were still close and spoke on the phone at least once a day. He knew things with Jordan, whom she'd been dating for almost a year, were rough, but it was deeper than that now.

"Nic, are you sure you're okay?" he questioned quietly.

"I'm fine," she assured him, though with no eye contact. "Don't worry about me, Tommy."

"I always do," he murmured. "Okay, Jude, I'm gonna go talk to the DJ, an old friend from Boyz Attack days, and we'll see what he can do with 'It's Just Noise' to keep it rock, but danceable." He excused himself from the table and hurried away.

"Nic, are you sure things are okay with Jordan?" Jude asked. "If they're not, you can tell me."

Nic sighed in exasperation. "Jude, it's cool. I know I can talk to you about anything, I usually do, but Jordan's all right. We just go through rough patches; I'm sure you and Tommy do the same."

"Yeah," Jude agreed, "but I'd never openly call him a 'douche bag' or anything similar."

"Well, I'm more outspoken than you are, Jude," Nic reminded her. "And I don't care if he finds out."

Wally caught his eye on someone. "Well, good thing, cause he just walked in."

Nic made a face as she felt his presence next to her. "Hey."

"Hi," he grumbled, taking Tommy's vacant seat. "Who are these people?"

"Jordan, don't be dumb," Nic advised. "You've met Jude, you know who she is. And this is her back-up band, the Spiederman Mind Explosion, whom you also know."

"Oh," Jordan mumbled, sipping the Corona he'd brought up with him from the bar. "Hey."

Nic leaned into Kyle. "See? Total douche bag."

"Definitely," Kyle agreed. "So, Jordan, are you working on anything new right now?"

"I've got a lot of offers," Jordan reported. "But they're not offering my asking price, so I'm negotiating."

Nic scoffed. "He was offered a small part in a new Quentin Tarantino film. They offered $14,000 and he thinks it's worth $55,000. I read the part; it's not worth $2,000."

"Whose side are you on?" Jordan demanded harshly.

"The side that's right," she replied quickly. "It's a small part, Jord, that's all. You're acting like you've been in Hollywood long enough to demand a big salary but you haven't."

Before Jordan could say anything, the opening beats of a song from Jude's latest album, _Four in a Million, _'It's Just Noise,' started playing through the speakers and even though people were dancing, Jude didn't feel exploited. She gave Tommy the thumbs up and smiled. "It sounds good."

"It sounds like crap," Jordan put in. "Who is this?"

"It's Jude," Nic told him. "God, are you stupid tonight or what?"

"I don't like being talked to that way," Jordan snapped. "So don't do it."

Jude could see that Nic was becoming uncomfortable, so she tried to change the subject. "Nic, when's the fashion show gonna be on?"

"Next Friday," Nic explained, referring to the annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. "Britney Spears performed this year and it was hot. Plus, I rocked the Diamond Bra, pissing off Adriana, so it was awesome."

"It was boring," Jordan interrupted. "Who wants to sit in the front row of a fashion show and watch girls show off bras no one could ever afford?"

"Uhh, any straight guy?" Spiederman answered.

Jordan glared at him. "I don't even know you, so don't talk to me."

"That's it!" Nic cried, standing up. "We're leaving cause you're pissing me off." She grabbed her Marc Jacobs clutch. "I apologize for his crappy behavior. Jude, I'll call you tomorrow. Tell Tommy I'm sorry for leaving like this." She grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled him away.

Jude sighed. "I'm worried about her. I don't think Jordan Avery is a very good guy."

"I didn't like him," Spiederman agreed. "And not just because he's dating the girl of my dreams; he just came off like a total jerk."

Tommy wasn't too thrilled that his sister had left by the time he got back to the VIP section, but he didn't make them stay much longer. He said good-bye to the owners, put everyone into a taxi van, and had them driven to the Roosevelt Hotel where they were staying before heading back to Toronto the next afternoon.

"I think Nic should lose that guy," Tommy admitted, changing into a pair of pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. "I didn't see him there tonight, but something was off about her when she was talking about him."

"I know," Jude nodded. "He talks to her like she's absolute crap and I hated that."

He sighed. "I can't do anything about it, so let's just go to bed."

Early the next morning, they were woken up by the sound of someone banging on their door. Assuming it was Spiederman or one of the other boys, Tommy moved at a glacial pace to answer it.

"Yeah?" he barked, pulling the door back. He was horrified to see his baby sister standing in front of him with a black eye and busted lip. "Nic?"

"Can I come in?" she whimpered.


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I guess this is where the story will really start. It's probably going to take me some time to write these updates because I usually plan stories out more before I start them and I didn't with this one, so I'm slightly struggling for ideas. If anyone has anything, I'd love some ideas. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. You know I love you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

"Did he do this to you?" Tommy demanded, helping her into the room. "The Johnny Depp-wannabe?"

Nic took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of their bed, allowing Jude to hand her a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"Nic, tell me what happened!" Tommy cried.

"Stop yelling at me," Nic pleaded. "I've had enough of that."

He sat down next to her and took her hands. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Apparently, I embarrassed him last night," Nic explained. "When we left Les Deux, I was going to send him home, but he insisted I come hang out at his house cause it's always better when it's just the two of us, so I agreed, thinking he was right. Anyways, we get there and he started yelling at me, so I yelled back because you know I don't put up with that crap. Clearly, he didn't like me talking back, so he slapped me, giving me the lovely busted lip. When I started screaming, I got a nice right hook to my eye. He's a gem, huh?"

"Oh, Nic," Jude breathed, leaning over to hug her. "You do _not_ deserve that."

Tommy stood up and began pacing. "You're not staying in LA. No, you're coming back to Toronto to stay with Jude and I until I can figure out the best way to deal with this."

"Tommy," Nic sighed. "I'm a big girl."

"Nic, you just had the crap beat out of you!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I'm not yelling at you, I just don't like this and something needs to be done about it. Jude, you agree with me, don't you?"

Jude gave Nic an apologetic look. "Nic, he's right. You aren't safe here with Jordan around. Besides, you already did the fashion show and _Sports Illustrated_, right?"

"Yeah," Nic mumbled. "But I haven't been to Toronto since I was 16-years-old."

"Nothing's changed," Tommy assured her, putting on his clothes. "Come on. Jude, can you stay and get our stuff together to check-out while I take her to get her stuff?"

Jude nodded. "Sure."

Tommy led Nic out to the hallway, running into Spiederman along the way.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked Nic. His face darkened. "Did you get into a fight with that tool?"

"Vin, just get packed up," Tommy told him. "I'm taking Nic to her place to get her stuff together cause she's coming with us. Oh, call Darius and have him book her a seat on our flight."

"All right," Spiederman said, pulling out his iPhone. "I'm on it."

"Tommy, I'm sorry," Nic whispered once they were in a taxi to her LA apartment. "I don't know why I let him do this to me."

"Nic, don't you dare blame yourself," he warned. "This is all Jordan's fault and you know it. He's a jackass who will be dealt with accordingly, okay?"

She let out a long sigh. "I just don't want him to do anymore damage."

"It'll be okay," he assured her. "I promise."

At her apartment, he helped her load up four suitcases of clothes and things she might need; anything else, they just figured she could buy in Toronto. When they were finished and the cab pulled out of the complex's garage, the paparazzi was outside waiting. Even through the windows, their questions were heard.

_"Nic, what's with you and Tommy? Are you and Jordan over?"_

_"Tommy, where's Jude? Does she know you're with a supermodel?"_

_"Nic, did you get into a fight with Adriana Lima over the Diamond Bra?"_

Nic groaned and leaned her head against the window, her face now masked by oversized Chanel sunglasses. "It's never-ending with those people."

"No kidding," Tommy laughed. "They're just looking for something to manipulate."

"Yeah," Nic said. "So, are we going straight to the airport?"

He looked down at his watch. "Yeah. Vin text me and said you'll have a ticket waiting for you there."

"Remind me to thank Darius," Nic said. "I haven't seen him, or Kwest and Portia, in years. I wanna meet Kwest's wife and baby."

"His wife is Jude's older sister," he reminded her. "I think I told you that though."

"You did," she confirmed. "And her name is Sadie and the baby is Allie, right?"

Tommy nodded. "Uh-huh."

The ride to LAX was mostly quiet. Nic was tired and Tommy was planning how he was going to deal with Jordan. Once they were dropped off, Tommy paid their driver and led her inside to check-in.

"I don't have a Nic Hill," the receptionist told them.

"Try Nic Quincy," Nic murmured. "It's probably under that if Darius set this up; he never got used to the new last name."

The receptionist smiled. "Here it is. How many bags, dear?"

"Four," Nic reported, setting her Coach set onto the scale. "Thank you."

Jude and the SME boys were already at the gate when they got there, waiting patiently. Jude was writing in her ever-present journal, Spiederman was listening to his iPod, Kyle was reading _Catcher in the Rye_, and Wally was sleeping.

"Is everything okay?" Jude asked once they'd sat down. "Got everything you need?"

Nic smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good," Jude grinned, knowing that was far from the truth. "So, ready to return to your old stomping grounds?"

"Ha," Nic laughed. "Hardly. The only thing Toronto has going for it is that it's winter and I love winter clothes."

"Really?" Jude asked skeptically. "I guess I always just assumed that supermodels prefer bras and underwear."

"Well, if I'm not in winter clothes, I prefer underwear or bikinis," Nic admitted. "That's why I live on the beach most of the time."

Spiederman pulled his ear buds out at this admission. "I prefer you in underwear and bikinis, too."

"Don't," Tommy warned. "Don't be a total jackass before she can even decide that for herself."

Nic smirked. "Aww, Tommy, don't be so mean. I'm okay with him thinking that; as long as the guy who tells me that is good-looking, it's cool."

"Oh, God," Jude muttered. "Don't tell him he's good-looking. It'll go to his head and we'll have another Tommy on our hands."

"Gee, thanks," Tommy said dryly. "I'm glad I'm so loved right now."

"Shut up," Nic laughed. "You know I love you. If I didn't, do you think I'd be giving up my entire life right now to come to Toronto?"

"Yes," he answered. "I would never leave you here, knowing what that asshole did to you. He'll go down, Nic, I promise."

"Final boarding call for flight 241 to Toronto, Ontario," the flight attendant's cool voice said through the intercom. "All seats, now boarding."

Nic looked down at the ticket in her hand. "I'm in 3D. Is that near anyone?"

"I have 3C," Spiederman answered. "Wally and Kyle are A and B."

"Good," she breathed. "I'm just glad I'm with someone I know."

"I'll bet he is, too," Jude whispered, following Tommy onto the plane.

Nic settled into her seat and let out a long sigh.

"You don't deserve that, you know?" Spiederman said to her, putting on his seatbelt. "No one does."

"Thanks," she smiled softly. "That's sweet."

"And after what Jude said, I'm sure you think I'm a psycho, but I'm really not," he assured her. "I'm a fan, I'll admit that, but I'm not a stalker."

"Good to know," she said. "So, what's the deal with Jude and Tommy? Do you ever hear talks of marriage? I mean, he mentions it to me every once in a while, but it's never serious."

He shrugged. "I think it's because she's young. Yeah, he's 28 and getting older, but he doesn't care; he cares about making her comfortable and at 21, I just don't think she's quite ready for it yet."

"Yeah, I guess that's possible," Nic nodded. "What about you, any women?"

"No one special," he replied. "It's hard to meet a girl who isn't after me for who I am, you know?"

"Absolutely," she agreed. "I hate it when celebrities whine about dating other celebrities cause it's so hard to find time together, but no one understands this life better than someone else in it."

He scoffed. "Ain't that the truth?"

"Although, my choices obviously aren't so good," she joked. "They just get me beat up or whatever."

"I'd like to see what Tommy's going to do to that guy," Spiederman shuddered. "I'm scared of Squinty and we're semi-friends. I can't even imagine Jordan."

Nic sighed. "I don't even care. I mean, after dating him for almost a year, you'd think I care, but I really don't. He's an idiot who can't really even act."

Spiederman laughed. "Yeah, I saw _Doomsday_ and I thought he was terrible. And I typically like movies where everything blows up."

"Don't feel bad," she advised. "I had to go to the premiere and tell the press how much I loved it when in reality, I slept through the entire thing."

"Nice," he grinned. "So, how come you changed your last name?"

"When I started modeling with the big girls, I was only 15, so Tommy was 21 and still on the whole Boyz Attack kick and I wasn't going to rise to fame because of my brother, so when I signed, I chose to shorten my middle name to keep things separate for us," she explained. "Our parents thought I was insulting our fake last name, cause it's not even really Quincy, but I told them to shove it, so it didn't matter."

"Not a big fan of your parents?" he guessed. "Me either to be honest. They divorced when I was a kid and it was so bad, I had to live with my uncle until I was 15. I stayed with my mom until I graduated high school and by then, me and the guys had made enough money to buy out the rehearsal space we'd been renting for two years, so we cleaned it and live in the upstairs, but we still use the first level for band stuff."

She smiled. "I wish I had close enough friends I could live with and not want to kill in their sleep."

"You don't have friends?" he asked.

"It's kind of hard to," she admitted. "All the girls I hang out with are models, and we're always trying to one-up the others, so it's hard to make any real friends. I like Heidi, but she's older and has a family. Gisele is okay, but she left Victoria's Secret and spends a lot of time with Tom Brady now. I avoid Naomi at all costs, Adriana Lima would be considered my biggest rival, and Alessandra Ambrosia is sometimes too hard to understand."

"Then who do you hang out with?" he wondered.

"Mostly my assistant, Taylor," she reported. "She's 27 and keeps me down-to-earth and she's fun. I spent a lot of time with Jordan, too, but that was obviously a waste. My publicist likes spending time with me, bossing me around, but I tend to ignore everything she says."

Spiederman could sympathize. "All I pretty much have anymore are the people at G-Major. Everyone I knew outside of music has either tried get something out of me or turned against me for 'selling out' to make money. So I mostly hang out with the guys or Jude and Tommy now."

"Wow," she said dryly. "You actually choose to spend time outside of work with my brother? You poor, desperate soul."

"It's not so bad," he laughed. "We got off to a bad start back in the day, and we still butt heads, but since he started dating Jude, things have definitely gotten much better."

"Hmm," she mused. "I guess he's not so bad. I mean, he's very protective of me, and that's nice sometimes. Our parents aren't the best, and they spend most of their time abroad, but Tommy's always been there."

"He's changed a lot," Spiederman realized. "Like, from when I first met him. He and Jude had a lot of commitment issues, mostly from him, but he's better now because of and for her. They'll get married, that much I know; it's just a matter of when they decide to do it."

Nic yawned. "I hate flying, especially when the ride is like, eight hours."

"Yeah," he agreed, "this is a long ass flight."

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," she decided. "If I end up using your shoulder as a pillow, you can push me off."

"It's fine," he assured her. "I'm not sure you'd be too comfortable, but it's there if you'd like it."

She smiled, pulled her iPod from her carry-on, and set it to 'shuffle.' After only five minutes, she was sleeping soundly, propped against him.

"Aww," Jude said quietly, looking diagonally across the aisle at the two of them. "They're so cute."

"Jude," Tommy warned. "She just this morning ended a violent relationship, so even though Vin wouldn't hurt a flea, I'm not letting her get into another relationship so quickly."

Jude eyed him. "Tommy, Nic is 22-years-old and you can't control her like a child anymore. Yes, she made a mistake with Jordan, obviously, but she still has every right to do whatever she wants."

"I know," she sighed. "I just worry about her."

Jude understood. "I know."

When their flight landed in Toronto, it was 11:15 there and everyone was tired.

"Okay, guys, I want you in the studio tomorrow by 10:30," Tommy reported to Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle. "Now that Jude's album is out, she's got a break, so we're going to work on your third album and Kwest will be waiting."

Wally groaned. "Oh, man. Squinty, we just got back from a two-week promotional tour and we're _already_ going back to work?"

"We hate you so bad right now," Spiederman added, loading his bags into the trunk of a taxi.

"Spiederman, thanks for being good company on the plane," Nic said politely. "And for letting me use you as a pillow."

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mind," Kyle teased. "Come on, lover boy," he added, pushing Spiederman into the cab. "I wanna go home and sleep."

When Nic got to Tommy and Jude's townhouse, she couldn't help but feel a warm sense of security in being there. Jordan was thousands away in LA, her career could flourish anywhere through her publicist and agent, and she had friends there now who weren't all about which show she had to be in and what magazines wanted her on the cover.

"You can stay in the purple room," Jude offered. "That was the room I let Sadie help design before she had Allie."

Nic followed her up to the second floor and fell in love with the room. It had a queen-size bed, lavender walls, and a large walk-in closet. "It's good."

"Okay, well, we're going into G-Major tomorrow at around 8:30, so we probably won't be here when you wake up," Jude told her.

"Oh, could I go?" Nic wondered. "I want to see everyone."

Jude shrugged. "Sure. Do you want one of us to wake you up or what?"

Nic shook her head. "I can set my alarm. I can't wake up by people."

"Weirdo," Jude joked. "Well, good night."

Nic changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and put on a pair of boy shorts and one of Tommy's old Oxford shirts that she'd had forever. Just as she climbed into the bed and covered herself with the down comforter, her brother walked in.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I was thinking, I might involve Darius with this."

"Tommy," she whined. "I left LA. Can't we just leave it at that?"

He stared down at her. "I know that you're scared, and after what he did, you should be worried about him, but between me and Darius, and then probably the police, he'll go down."

"Fine," she relented, hoping it would get him to let her sleep. "We'll talk to Darius tomorrow cause I'm going to G-Major with you."

"All right." He kissed her forehead and left the room, leaving the door cracked like he used to when she was six and he was twelve. It was always he'd either leave the door cracked so light could creep in or she'd sleep in his bed with him because their parents were fighting again.

The following morning, she put on a pair of True Religion jeans, a label she used to do campaigns for, and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair was left down and in it's long, natural waves and her makeup was subtle, but flawless.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, handing her a mug of coffee when she got to the kitchen.

"Yeah," she replied. "But, I decided last night that if I'm gonna stay in Toronto, I'm gonna look for my own place here. I'll be sure to stay in the neighborhood, but I don't like the idea of being almost 23 and living with my older brother. Besides, I already talked to Jack, my realtor, and we're gonna sell my LA apartment. I'll hold onto Malibu, just for a while, until I decide if I'm gonna permanently stay here or go to New York."

"New York?" Jude repeated. "You'd go to New York?"

"I love Manhattan," Nic gushed. "That's where I had my first billboard, for Ralph Lauren, hanging over Times Square. At one point, it was more popular than the Calvin Klein underwear ads."

Jude laughed. "If you asked any of the three guys in my band, I'm sure they'd still agree that it is."

"They're good people," Nic stated as Tommy led them all outside to his Range Rover, which he'd downsized to from the Hummer. He still kept the Viper, but it was locked up in a garage. "They make me laugh and I don't get that a whole lot in California cause everyone is so wound up or on acid most of the time."

"Acid?" Tommy repeated. "People still do that?"

"Oh, yeah," Nic confirmed. "Not me, cause I'm contractually kept from all illegal substances and it's not worth ruining my career over, but they do it."

"Huh," Jude scoffed, climbing into the front seat. "Maybe I'm just naïve about it, but I just don't understand the appeal of drugs. Do they really make people feel better?"

"Depends on what you're on," Nic explained. "Tommy's drug of choice was always just pot, so that mellowed him out. For about three months when I was 19, I did some cocaine and that just always made me antsy. Now, Jordan and his friends were always on pretty much anything they could get their hands on and everything has a different effect."

"Wow," Jude breathed. "I think I'll just stick to being naïve."

"Good idea," Tommy advised.

As soon as they got to G-Major, Nic was greeted by Portia, who started squealing and hugging her like crazy.

"I can't believe you're here!" she cried. "Oh, you have to tell me all about the fashion show cause I can't wait for it."

"Nic Hill," an eerily familiar voice said as they walked through the front door. "Did you think you could hide from me forever?"

Nic froze.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, this is a short chapter, but like I said, I'm struggling with this one. I'm trying to come up with a big event to tie in so I can give everyone something specific to do, but since at this point in the story, it's late November for them, I'm drawing blanks. If anyone would like to suggest anything, I'm happily taking suggestions. And to everyone reviewing through these hard times, i love you.**

"Kwest Taylor," Nic finally said, turning around to face him. "How the hell are you?"

He smiled as he approached her for a hug. "I'm good, Miss Quincy." He finally got a good look of her face. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Uhh, bad relationship," she answered softly. "Thus, the reason I'm here."

"Are you serious?" he asked. "That Jordan Avery guy was beating you up?"

Nic looked away. "Yeah. Could we not talk about it? It's still a sensitive subject."

"Sorry," he apologized. "So, now that you are in Toronto, which we'll talk about why later, do you plan on working or taking a break?"

"I'm pretty much clear until February for Fashion Week," she reported. "So I've basically got three months of off-time. We already shot the Victoria's Secret Christmas ads and the fashion show is on Tuesday and _Sports Illustrated_ comes out the next week, so I'm good for some relaxation."

"You think Kelleigh will let that slide?" Tommy interrupted, referring to Kelleigh Cooper, Nic's longtime publicist. "I mean, she doesn't like you taking off two weeks during the summer for us, so what are the chances of her being okay with three months?"

Nic shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. It's my life and she can't make me do anything I don't want to do. Besides, she has other clients to worry about."

"But you're her favorite," Jude added. "Karolina is bossy and then she takes on all those _America's Next Top Model_ girls and they rarely ever do anything big."

"She'll get over it," Nic said dryly. "If something comes up in Toronto, I'll do it, but I just don't want to travel right now."

"Yo, T!" Darius called, emerging from his office. "What's going on out here?" He looked up from the file in his hands and a broad smile appeared on his face. "Nic Quincy, back from the dead."

"Hey, D," she smiled, hurrying over to hug him. "How's it going?"

"Can't complain," he answered. "I'm still making money."

"Still bald I see, too," she teased, rubbing his shiny head. "It suits you."

He rolled his eyes. "Still got the snarky wit."

"Why change perfection?" she shrugged. "So, tell me about some of your other artists around here? I know of Jude, SME, and Mason Fox, who I want to meet so bad."

"Really?" Portia asked. "Spending all that time in LA hasn't caused you to not like country music?"

"Mason Fox isn't country music," Nic replied. "He's like folk/pop-rock. It's very mellow and I like mellow."

"Thank you," a male voice said behind her. "I usually just get classified as 'country' or 'crappy,' so I like hearing otherwise."

Nic turned around and found herself face-to-face with Mason Fox himself. "Oh, hi! I'm a big fan of yours."

"Well, I do enjoy meeting famous fans," he admitted. "It means I attract a wide variety of audience and I like that. And the fact that you're pretty doesn't hurt."

"He's gay," Jude whispered into Nic's ear, "so you don't have to worry about him hitting on you."

"Jude, I can hear," Mason told her. "I'm not deaf."

Jude smiled. "I know, Mase, I was just informing her that you won't hit on her the way Spied and the boys will."

"What's with all the commotion out here?" a female voice demanded from studio C. "I'm trying to work on an album!"

"Calm down, Karma," Tommy advised. "My sister is in town and visiting with people she hasn't seen in years."

"Your sister?" Karma, an R&B diva, repeated. "Nic Hill is your sister? How is that even possible?"

Nic already didn't like this girl. "Well, when a mommy and a daddy fall in love and get married, they sometimes consummate their relationship-"

"I know how babies are made!" Karma cried. "I meant that you two have different last names."

"I dropped 'Quincy' and shortened my middle name so I wouldn't be associated with him," Nic answered. "Should I just buy a shirt that says that on it?"

Karma placed her hands on her hips. "You started modeling when Tommy was super famous. Why wouldn't you want to ride his coat tails to the top?"

"She's not you, that's why," Jude put in. "She wanted to earn her fame by her own accords, not her brother's. You, on the other hand, would use and abuse people to get famous. Unfortunately, there was no one for you to exploit."

"Jude, get over yourself," Karma sneered immaturely before stalking back into studio C.

"She's a real peach," Nic stated. "I can see why we don't see much of her in the press."

Darius jumped into the conversation. "The girl is still green. She wants the fame but doesn't want to work for it."

"I see," Nic nodded. "So, is anyone going to record today or am I here for nothing?"

"Good point," Darius decided. "SME, Kwest will work with you today in A. Jude, you'll be with me and Portia all day, discussing concepts for a music video, and T, I want you on the phone with everyone you saw in the States to see how Jude's doing in rotation down there. Let's go, people! Time is money!"

Nic decided Jude and Tommy were doing boring stuff, so she went to studio A with Kwest and the boys to watch them record.

"What have you got for me?" Kwest asked them.

"Actually, yes," Spiederman answered, pulling a wad of paper from his jeans pocket. "I started this while we were in LA and then I finished it yesterday on the plane."

Kyle sat down at his drum set. "Gee, I wonder what it's about then."

"Title?" Kwest requested.

"It's called 'Supermodels and Wife Beaters,' tentatively," Spiederman explained. "And Nic, it's not about you and Jordan at all. I just take real-life situations and use them as song titles, but they never match the actual song."

She shrugged. "I don't care. That's why I like your all's music so much because it's always creative but never the same." She sat down next to Kwest.

"Spiederman Mind Explosion, 'Supermodels and Wife Beaters,' take one," Kwest said into the microphone as Kyle started the heavy drum intro.

As Spiederman played and sang, Nic felt her Sidekick start buzzing in the pocket of her jeans. She pulled it out and looked at the LCD screen, frowning at the picture that popped. "Yeah?"

"Nic, I just read on Perez Hilton that you were seen heading to LAX yesterday with your brother," her publicist, Kelleigh, stated coolly. "Tell me that was misleading because you wouldn't leave the country without telling me, would you?"

"Was there anything about the fact that Jordan beat the crap out of me?" Nic countered. "Cause Perez is usually all over everything and that happened, too."

Kelleigh was momentarily silenced. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my brother was there and I felt more comfortable going to him," Nic replied. "Look, Kel, I'm sorry, but I just want a break after all of this, okay? The show is done and airs Tuesday, we've done the Christmas ads, _SI_ comes out next week, and there's nothing until Fashion Week. Until then, I'm on hiatus."

"Well, I clearly don't like to hear that, but maybe you deserve it," Kelleigh agreed. "What if I can get you something in Toronto?"

"Then let me know," Nic said. "Good-bye, Kelleigh." She flipped her phone shut and went back to watching the boys record.

"Hey, D, can you come in here?" Tommy asked Darius over the phone later that afternoon. "I got something I want to talk to you about."

A moment later, Darius appeared. "What is it, Tom? It's been a busy day."

"Did you notice that my sister had a black eye and busted lip?" Tommy asked quietly as Darius sat down across from him.

"Yeah," Darius confirmed. "I just assumed she ran into something because Nic Quincy, for being a highly sought-after supermodel, is pretty clumsy."

"She didn't run into anything but Jordan Avery's fist," Tommy reported. "He hit her, D, twice."

Darius' head shot up from his Blackberry. "He did what?"

"In LA, we ran into her at Les Deux on our last night there and she said she was meeting with Jordan," Tommy began. "I didn't think too much of it, even though I don't like the guy, so I went to talk to the DJ about remixing 'It's Just Noise' into rotation at the club. When I got back to our table, Jude said Jordan had showed up and was being a jerk, so Nic had decided they were leaving. The next morning, she showed up at our door with a messed up eye and lip, saying they'd gotten into a fight about his behavior and when she stood up for herself, he attacked her. I want something done about that."

"I agree," the mogul nodded. "But how can we do it without it getting ugly in the press? We don't want to taint our name, or your sister's."

"I'm working on it," Tommy went on. "I may do it anonymously to the LA police and make sure they keep it quiet or legal action will take place, but I don't know for sure. I just wanted you to know in case I need your connections."

Darius sighed. "Well, okay. I protect Nic like I protect family, so if she needs help, I'm there to do it. Just let me know, T." He stood up and left Tommy's office.

"So, Kwest, tell me about your baby," Nic said as they sat in hospitality around lunchtime. "Ally, right?"

He smiled and pulled his wallet from his back pocket, flipping to a picture of a little girl of about two, with caramel-colored skin and bright green eyes. She had a curly head of hair and was already very well-dressed.

"I assume your wife is a fashionista?" Nic laughed. "Well, your daughter is absolutely adorable and she has your smile."

"Thanks," he said. "So, ready to talk about your face?"

She sighed and hopped up onto a counter. "You know how I was dating Jordan Avery, the actor? Well, things haven't been too good between us lately and it got out of control on Saturday night. See, I ran into everyone at Les Deux in LA because I was meeting Jordan, but when he showed up, he was in a really foul mood and I got mad and we left. Once we were back at his apartment, he started yelling at me for not defending him and I don't like being yelled at for nothing, so I yelled back. He didn't like that, so he slapped me and when I started screaming, he hit me. End of story."

"Nic," he breathed. "You're not with him anymore, are you?"

"Would I be here if I was?" she replied, sipping her bottled water from a straw. "It's fine, Kwest, I promise. He has no idea where I even am and I doubt he'd care enough to come looking for me."

"Are you sure?" he wondered. "I don't want to see you hurt, Nic."

"I know," she said. "Tommy's hell-bent on nailing him, so we'll see."

"Is this a private party?" Jude teased, walking into the room. "What's going on?"

Nic shrugged. "Just filling Kwest in on the Jordan thing. How'd the video stuff go?"

"It's good," Jude answered. "We came up with a pretty cool concept, we start next week, and you'll never guess who's directing it?"

"David LaChappelle?" Nic guessed smugly.

Jude's face fell. "How'd you know? Did Portia tell?"

"You've been wanting him to direct one of your videos forever," Nic pointed out. "And he's the only guy you'd get that excited over."

"I'm so excited!" Jude cried. "I mean, David LaChappelle? He doesn't direct for just anyone."

"He's a nice guy," Nic confirmed. "He did some shots for _Sports Illustrated_ this time around."

Spiederman sat in the lobby, strumming his guitar and listening to the conversation in hospitality. He knew he couldn't have Nic, as she'd just gotten out of the world's worst relationship, but he couldn't help but fall harder for her after spending time with her.

"Dude, no way," Kyle said, sitting down next to him. "I know what you're thinking and there's no way. It's not even ethical."

"I know," Spiederman muttered. "But do you know how hard it is to have the girl of my dreams dangled right in front of me and then ripped away? Not to mention the fact that she's cool as hell."

Kyle frowned. "I'm sure it sucks, but I don't think she wants it and Squinty would have you placed in front of the firing squad."

"I know!" Spiederman groaned. "It just sucks."

"Dude," Wally said, sitting down across from them. "You could have any other girl you want, so don't waste your time wanting the one you can't have."

Spiederman smiled mischievously. "But those are always much more fun."

As he walked away, Wally sighed. "He's gonna go after her, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid he is, Wallace," Kyle nodded slowly. "I'm afraid he is."


	5. Hiatus Sorry

**So, this story isn't being as well-received as I'd hoped, and I don't blame anyone because it's not my best, so I'm working on something new and putting this on permanent hiatus. I'll get to it eventually but I don't like writing crap to just get updates going. Anyways, I hope to have the new piece up tomorrow and it's not going to be too long. And, this might shock a few, Nic Quincy does not appear,_BUT_, my girl will be mentioned at the end because I can't write a story without Nic; I just can't do it. Anyways, it's a little play off of Tyler Kyte's song "Sarah," so we'll see. Hopefully people will like it better than this one. **

** -ChArLeY**


	6. I Apologize I'm a Liar

**I lied. I'm gonna keep writing this one. I got some requests to keep going and I came up with an appropriate event to plan their lives around for a bit. And it includes an element I have in all my stories, so I'm hitting my stride again. Sorry about saying the hiatus thing; I just need bursts of creativity to come along. Anyways, I'm still gonna work on the side story cause I like it, too; but I lied about that one, as well. See, I said Nic would only be mentioned at the end, but I decided she'll make an appearance to emphasize her part at the end. It still won't be too long, but not a few-shot either. Somewhere between 6 and 13 chapters maybe? I don't know. Thanks to everyone who sticks with me through my ADD. I'm working on it. Just kidding. But sometimes I do think I have ADD. **

** -ChArLeY**


	7. Chapter 4

**Okay, first chapter since the hiatus drama. I hope everyone likes this, and it's the start of Nic planning the party and how things are slowly going to progress with Spiederman. To everyone who reviews, you're amazing and thank you for sticking with me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

When Nic woke up Tuesday morning, she decided to skip out on G-Major for the day and just lounge around Tommy and Jude's townhouse. After making herself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles, she settled in front of the TV and turned on her guilty pleasure, E! to find that _E! News _was on and featuring a story about her.

_"Yesterday afternoon, sources report that supermodel Nic Hill was seen leaving a small Toronto airport with Tom Quincy, Jude Harrison, and the boys of the Spiederman Mind Explosion. The source claims she remained close to Quincy, who has been dating Harrison for two years and the relationship between the supermodel and popular music producer is unknown. As of late, Hill has been seeing actor Jordan Avery, but close sources to him claim they've amicably split up for the time being to focus on their careers," _Ryan Seacrest reported.

Nic turned the channel. She didn't know who inside Jordan's camp had said their split was amicable because it had been anything but. She sighed and settled for a re-run of _Oprah_ with Kelsey Grammer.

"Hey," Tommy said, letting himself into the townhouse. "You're not coming in today?"

"No," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and sat down next to her. "I took an extra long, extra early lunch break. As the VP, I can do that now."

"Slow boy, Ego Boy," she laughed. "So, on a more serious note, what's the deal with you and Jude? You live together and you've been together for like, six years, and yet, no ringer on her finger? What's up with that?"

"We've been together for two years," he corrected her. "Not six."

"Right," she smirked. "Like you two haven't been in love since you first met? I don't believe that anymore than I believe my split with Jordan, according to his people, was amicable."

Tommy stared at her. "Where'd you hear that?"

"On _E! News_ from Ryan Seacrest," she explained. "But forget that. What about you and Jude?"

"I wish I knew," he admitted softly. "We've had issues in the past, but we got over them and things are perfect now. I just don't want to pressure her into something she clearly isn't ready for."

Nic eyed him. "Do you honestly believe she isn't ready for marriage?"

"Yeah," he answered. "She's only 20, Nic. That's too young to be married."

"Says the guy who was married at 18," she teased. "Tommy, take a leap of faith and run with it, would you? Grow a pair, Quincy. Besides, she's almost 21."

"It's complicated," he resolved. "What if it doesn't work out and we still have to work together?"

"What if dating doesn't work out and you still work together?" she shot back. "I'm not sure if you've noticed here, Tommy, but she lives here, too. You guys are already practically married, are you not?"

"How?" he scoffed.

She considered it. "Do you share a bank account?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"What about a cell phone plan?"

"That, too," he nodded.

Nic patted his shoulder. "You're married, Tommy; you just need it legalized."

"And she needs to admit it, which is never happening," he rolled his eyes. "Now drop it. Let's talk about you."

"No," she answered forcefully. "Tommy, I'm tired of talking about me."

A laugh escaped his lips. "Ha! Not very often you hear supermodels saying that one, huh?"

"I guess not," she grinned reluctantly. "But seriously, let's just drop the Jordan thing, okay? I came to Toronto to get away from all of that."

"All right," he agreed slowly. "So, what are your plans?"

"A big birthday party for Jude!" she gushed. "It's in a couple of weeks and I need something to focus on. I was thinking a surprise party, but those are too hard, so I'll tell about her about it, but she won't get any details other than a theme, date, and location."

He smiled. "Yeah, she'd like that. I can't believe she's gonna be 21."

"You know what would be a great birthday gift?" she mused.

"What?" he immediately regretted asking. "A pony?"

She laughed sarcastically. "Ha, ha. No, I'm thinking more along the lines of an engagement ring."

"Nic," he groaned, getting up and walking to the kitchen. "We're not doing this."

"Just a suggestion," she said quickly, following him in. "I'm sure there's something you guys need around the house that you could buy her."

"I am not buying her something for this place," he denied. "That's so impersonal."

She hopped up onto the bar. "Then what, Tommy? You're not good at buying presents because for my 15th birthday, you bought me a Hello Kitty _swatch_ and a matching pencil bag like I was still seven or ever liked Hello Kitty. Newsflash: I didn't."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was always on the road and the last place we stopped before home was a drugstore in Montreal and it was that stuff or tabloids."

"I would've preferred the tabloids," she admitted. "Hello Kitty is stupid and it always was. But, moving onto Jude's party. I'm thinking we'll have it at G-Major, cause that's free, and since it's November 24 and her birthday is December 16, I have to get to work. I need to come up with a cool theme."

He pulled a bottled water from the refrigerator. "How about something like a costume party?"

"Favorite movie character!" she cried. "You have to come as a character from your favorite movie!"

"Or that," he nodded. "That means she'll come as Allie from _The Notebook_, which also means I'll have to escort her as Noah."

"I see you more as a Lon," Nic teased. "But Jude's a fan of _The Notebook_? I went to that movie premiere a few years ago."

"What will you go as?" he wondered. "Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe Lara Croft?"

"You hate Angelina Jolie," Tommy pointed out. "And you don't like _Tomb Raider_ movies."

"That's true," she sighed. "Okay, maybe I'll go as Jordan Baker from _The Great Gatsby_. I love the book and the movie; Jordan's my favorite character."

"Yeah, because she's a deceitful, little liar like you are," he joked.

"But in a good way," she defended. "She, nor I, ever lied maliciously. It's always in good fun."

Tommy pulled a frozen pizza from the freezer. "You hungry?"

"I just ate breakfast and it's only 11:00," she pointed out. "Wait until 12:30, we'll pick something up, and take it to G-Major."

He put the pizza back. "That works." He turned to face her. "So, you know that Spiederman is in love with you, right?"

"Oh, Tommy," she muttered. "He's a good guy and I like him, but I think he and I will just be friends."

"He doesn't, so just be careful with him," Tommy warned. "That's all I'm saying."

"And all I'm saying," she countered, "is don't worry about. I'm cool."

After they picked up pizza for everyone at G-Major, they got to the studio just as a fight was breaking out between Kyle and an intern.

"What's going on?" Tommy demanded of Wally.

"Well, Kyle's favorite drummer of all-time is Tommy Lee and the intern, who's name is escaping me right now, said the only reason Tommy Lee is famous is because of his infamous sex tape with Pamela Anderson and that he's a mediocre drummer. So, in true Kyle fashion, he went nuts and pushed the guy down to the ground and that's where we're at right now. The funny thing is, the intern said what everyone else on the planet thinks and is too scared to tell Kyle."

"His name is Jason," Jude put in. "The intern, I mean."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tommy called, holding Kyle back. "Break it up!"

Kyle wrestled himself away from the vice president and took a deep breath. "Keep that punk away from me!"

"Were they really fighting over something that stupid?" Nic whispered to Jude. "That's so trivial."

Jude shrugged. "Kyle loves him some Tommy Lee, I guess. Personally, I think it's because he's a famous womanizer and that's what Kyle aspires to be."

"I can see that," Nic nodded. "It's always the drummers."

"Always," Jude agreed. "So, where have you been all day?"

"Your house," Nic replied. "I slept in, had some breakfast, watched _E! News_, and realized Jordan Avery is a bigger douchebag than I thought."

Jude's face darkened. "Why?"

"Apparently, his people said we've split amicably to focus on our careers," Nic explained. "It had nothing to do with him beating me up."

"They're gonna get him," Jude assured her. "It'll just take time to build a good enough case."

"It's fine," Nic shrugged. "I'm safe here and I'm not going to worry about it."

Later that night, while everyone was actually working, Nic sat in the lobby, flipping through old issues of _Solid_ magazine, getting more and more bored as the night went on. Tommy and Jude were doing some rough tracks of songs she'd been writing, Kwest and the SME boys were recording in studio B, and Darius was on a conference call to Vancouver.

"You look tired," Sadie noted from her spot at the front desk. "You can go bug your brother and Jude if you want."

"Yeah, but they need to spend the time together," Nic reasoned. "I'm hoping he proposes by her birthday. Which reminds me, I'm gonna throw her a big party here and I'll probably need your help if that's at all possible?"

"Absolutely," Sadie agreed. "I love Jude, but I love parties even more. I'm totally game."

Nic smiled. "Good to hear. I'll come to you with more details later this week once I really start planning. I just think it'll good to keep my mind off all of the Jordan stuff by focusing on something else."

"That's probably good," Sadie said. "Not that I know much of what's going on, but from what Kwest said, it isn't good."

"It's not," Nic confirmed. "But I'm a big girl and it'll be fine."

The door to studio B opened then and Spiederman walked out. "Hello, ladies."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Spied, shut up."

"She loves me," he whispered, sitting down next to Nic. "So, anything good in the rags this week?"

Nic held up the latest issue. "It's _Solid_, not a tabloid. And, no, nothing good."

"Wait, there was an interview with me in this one!" he cried, flipping it open to the pages with his article. "Oh, look, I mentioned you."

She took it back and read aloud. _"So, you say you have multiple celebrity crushes, but if you had to pick your favorite, who would it be?" _And your response was, _"Hands down, Nic Hill. She's a supermodel and she tells it like it is. I like those two qualities in a girl." _So your particular type would be a funny supermodel? Hate to break it to you, but there are very few of those. Heidi Klum is funny, Tyra Banks is super funny, and Elle McPherson is funny; beyond that, complete robots."

"Really?" he said. "That's believable, I guess. Your job requires you to be hot, not hysterical."

She nodded. "That's true. Gisele has the sense of humor of a Gregorian monk."

"She's hot," he stated. "That means her job requirement in fulfilled."

"Don't you ever wonder why she's never in commercials where she has to talk?" Nic asked. "For starters, she has a thick accent and secondly, she's not very personable."

Spiederman laughed. "I take it you two don't get along so splendidly?"

"No, she's a nice girl," Nic assured him. "You just have to know her or else she comes off kinda snobby."

"Yo, Spied, I need you back in here," Kwest said from studio B. "Music's down, we just need vocals."

Spiederman stood up. "Nic, it was very nice talking to you and I look forward to getting to know you better in the future." He smiled and walked away.

"I'd watch out for him," Sadie warned from her desk. "He's sneaky, will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, and you know he likes you."

Nic shook her head. "I'm not getting into another relationship for a long time and I think he feels really bad for what happened to me, so I doubt he'll be trying anything."

"Oh how naïve you really are," Sadie murmured. "You'll see."

Nic looked over her shoulder and into the window of studio B, where Spiederman was laughing with Kyle at Wally for something. "Yeah, I guess so," she muttered, smiling to herself.


	8. Chapter 5

**So, in my own opinion, this story has been a little lacking of late, but since I'm almost done with **_The Honest Truth_**, this story is going to be my main focus. Plus, this chapter will really lead into the eventual pairing of Nic and Spiederman and the big Jordan ordeal. If anyone has any cool ideas for the costume party, pretty much everyone still needs an idea, so give me what you've got for anyone but Jude and Tommy. Reviewers, as always, I so love you all. And I love everyone who just reads and doesn't review; you guys are just as awesome but would just one kill you? Ha ha, just kidding.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

"How do you think Tommy would react if I asked to take Nic out?" Spiederman murmured to Kyle and Wally as they sat in studio C early Tuesday morning. "Badly?"

"What makes you think she'd even agree to it?" Kyle asked, drumming on the armrest of the couch. "I mean, she did just get out of the worst relationship ever."

"Okay, it's not a date," Spiederman corrected himself. "I just think she needs to have some fun."

Wally shrugged. "Ask him then. Or maybe ask her first. Or maybe just ask her because she doesn't need his permission."

"That's true," Spiederman laughed. "I think she feels like he thinks she needs his permission though."

"He's not her father," Kyle jumped in. "Yeah, he's her brother so he's protective, but she is 22-years-old."

Spiederman sighed. "I still don't know. I just want to take her 4-wheeling at on my uncle's farm. I think she'd have fun with that."

"It is fun," Wally agreed. "Just ask her and see what she thinks. Then, if she wants to go, talk to Jude about it and let her tell Squinty. He'll go with anything she says."

"I know, it's disgusting," Kyle joked. "I think Nic's here today, working on a big birthday party for Jude with Darius and Sadie."

"Cool," Spiederman nodded, sliding back the door. "I'm gonna go find her."

Nic was seated in the conference room with Darius, Sadie, and Tommy and they were talking about details for the bash that they'd decided would be held on December 15, the day before Jude's actual birthday.

"So, we have the venue, theme, and caterer, right?" Sadie clarified. "I'll book the DJ, which will be Darius' nephew, Trey, and confirm with the decorators tomorrow."

"Let me call Trey," Nic offered. "I can get to him through Shay and I miss that guy."

Darius smirked. "Really? You two used to fight like crazy when Tommy and Portia were married."

"We've grown up," Nic shrugged. Darius and Tommy both eyed her. "Okay, _I've_ grown up and I can handle him now. Besides, I'm a supermodel. Tell me, what rapper doesn't want to be seen with a supermodel?"

"Good point," Sadie chuckled. "Anyways, all we're telling Jude is date, theme, and location, right?"

"Right," Nic confirmed. "Everything else, including her surprise performance, will be secret."

"What is the surprise performance?" Tommy wondered.

Nic scoffed lightly. "Right, like I'm going to tell you. She gives you that _look_ and you turn to total mush; it's actually really gross."

"I know that look!" Sadie cried. "She used to give it to our dad when he wouldn't tell her about Christmas presents. And naturally, she was never surprised Christmas morning."

"I love surprises," Nic admitted. "Especially knowing there's going to be a surprise because then you have all that built up anticipation."

"Girls," Darius muttered. "Okay, are we done for today then? I've got to start talking new album with Mason and deal with the catastrophe known as Karma." He led everyone out of the room and ran into Spiederman. "What do you want?"

The guitarist took a step back. "I want to talk to Nic."

"Told you," Sadie whispered as she walked away with Tommy.

"What's up?" Nic asked him.

"Umm, I know you're doing all this stuff for Jude's birthday and the party, but if you ever wanted a break, I was wondering if you'd like to go 4-wheeling on my uncle's farm? Me and the guys do it all the time and I thought you might like it."

Her face lit up. "I love 4-wheeling! In high school, when I was living in Beverly Hills, we used to go all the time in the mountains; it's so much fun."

"Sweet," he smiled. "So, whenever is good for you is good for me."

"Aren't you recording?" she replied. "Wouldn't Darius be mad?"

"I wouldn't tell him," he whispered. "He'd just assume I overslept anyways and I wouldn't get into trouble."

Nic raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, you hold that much clout here? Impressive."

"Well, either that or Kyle and Wally would cover for me," he laughed. "They've gotten good at lying."

"I see," she said. "Well, how about Thursday afternoon? It's supposed to rain and it's always more fun when it's muddy." She winked and walked away.

"Hook, line, and sinker," he muttered smugly to Wally and Kyle as they joined him from behind. "I got her."

"This is not going to be good," Wally stated. "In fact, I want to leave the country for a while."

"Wherever you go, book two seats," Kyle recommended. "Tommy won't want to be here for it either."

Tommy watched from the window in his office as Spiederman said something arrogantly to his two best friends. It worried him.

"Tommy," Jude said warningly from his couch where she was writing in her song journal. "Nic can handle herself; she doesn't need to worry."

"I'm not worried about her," Tommy admitted, "I'm worried about him. He's in love with her, admittedly, and you know she thinks he's good-looking. And how cliché would that be, seriously? The rock star and the supermodel? It's totally played out; hell, I did it back in the day."

"Good to hear, hon," Jude murmured. "Tommy, who cares? He's not Jordan Avery and so what if they hang out?"

"I just want to keep her away from boys for a while," he explained, settling in at his desk.

"You sound like the father of a 16-year-old girl," she teased. "I'm done with that conversation, so let's move on. What are we going to my party as? I heard from Sadie that the theme is to be a character from our favorite movies and we're going together."

"Oh, are we?" he mused, momentarily forgetting his sister and Spiederman. "Well, I figured Allie and Noah from _The Notebook_?"

"Yeah, but that's not my favorite movie," she told him. "I was thinking Ron Burgundy and Veronica Corningstone from _Anchorman_."

"Are you kidding?" he said. "That's a frat boy movie."

"Hey, we love it," she replied. "Me and the guys watch it once a month at 620 on Band Night."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "That means I have to wear a bad wig and a mustache and horrible suit."

"Well, I have to rock a bad hairstyle, a suit, and clunky heels," she pointed out. "We're even."

"All right," he sighed. "Ron and Veronica it is."

"Yes!" she cried. "We'll start shopping for our stuff tonight."

Tommy groaned. "Goody."

"So, what did Spiederman want today?" Darius asked Nic as they stood putting on their coats later that afternoon. "Gisele's phone number?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," she smirked. "Actually, he wants to take me 4-wheeling to help get my mind off of things; I think it's very sweet of him."

"Now _that's_ funny," he countered. "It's not very often you hear 'sweet' as a word to describe him. But, on a more serious note, I think that's a good idea. If anyone can get your minds of the Jordan ordeal by having a fun time, it's Spiederman."

"That's what I figured," she nodded. "Now I just have to decide how I'm going to break it to my brother without him attacking the poor guy."

Darius made a face. "Good luck with that. They might be the boyfriend and the best friend, but Tommy and Spiederman definitely don't see eye-to-eye on absolutely anything."

"Well, I'm hoping Jude and I can ease him into it tonight cause we're ordering pizza and having a Matt Damon marathon; Tommy likes him."

"That could be true," Darius started, "but for as much as Tom might like Matt Damon, he probably dislikes Spiederman that much more. They have some beef and it isn't going away."

Nic shrugged. "Then I'll just do what I want; Tommy isn't the boss of me."

"Tell him that," Darius joked as he walked outside.

At the penthouse that night, Tommy ordered the pizza while the girls set up the living room for their movie night.

"So we decided on _The Talented Mr. Ripley, Ocean's 11, _and _The Bourne Identity_, right?" Jude said, pulling those from one of the many DVD shelves. "Those are all good."

"I actually really liked _The Departed_, but it's not out yet," Nic said, pushing the coffee table aside. "Now, I need your help."

Jude straightened up. "What?"

"I need you to help me to get Tommy to be okay if I hang out with Spiederman," Nic mumbled quickly. "Cause he offered to take me 4-wheeling, which I really love doing, but I don't think my brother will like that too much."

"That's true," Jude agreed. "Ever since Spiederman caught me and Tommy asleep together on a couch at 620 back when I was dating Spied, they've been at odds. In the studio, they work together pretty well, but outside, Spied lives for driving Tommy crazy all the time."

"Will you help me?" Nic pleaded. "I know Tommy's gonna think I like Spiederman romantically, but I don't really even know him yet. He's just a funny guy and I need to do something fun and he's a fun guy, right?"

Jude nodded. "That he is. All right, we'll talk to Tommy tonight, but don't expect him to be all giddy about it."

"All right, the pizza will be here in an hour, so why don't we put in _Mr. Ripley_ to start with?" Tommy reported, walking into the room.

"Actually, why don't you sit down and let me and Nic talk to you?" Jude suggested.

He settled onto the couch. "Oh, God. This can't be good."

"It's not bad," Nic assured him. "I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't freak out when it happens."

"Go on," he urged.

"Spiederman has invited Nic to go 4-wheeling with him on Thursday and she really wants to go," Jude explained. "And you're going to let her."

"I absolutely will not," Tommy denied. "Vin? Come on, Nic, that's a bad idea waiting to happen."

"Tommy, this is my best friend we're talking about," Jude reminded him. "And at least she told you. I mean, I don't think that you can stop her, but she had the decency to warn you."

He groaned. "We all know how he feels about you though, Nic, and I don't want you to get swept up in his so-called 'charm' like a lot of girls do."

"When are you going to realize that I'm in Toronto and Jordan Avery cannot hurt me here?" she cried. "Damn it, Tommy, I know you want to protect me and all, but I'm not 12-years-old anymore."

"Fine," Tommy conceded quietly. "If you want to go out with Spiederman, I can't stop you. It doesn't mean I'll like it, at all, but you can make your own decisions and deep down, I know he won't hurt you cause he's too afraid of me."

Nic smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And it's not a date, so we're just going as friends. I could use as many of those as possible."

"Well, we'll see how long you stay 'friends,'" Jude teased. "He might say he won't pursue you or anything, but that's not how Spiederman rolls, at all. He'll turn it on and you'll fall, whether you even know it's happening or not; I did once upon a time."

"I'm glad everyone has such faith in me," Nic rolled her eyes. "Need I remind you that I'm Nic 'the Face' Hill and I deal with guys like him, famous or not, all the time? I've been hit on guys from Tommy Lee to John Mayer to the guy who sells me coffee at Starbucks on Robertson in Beverly Hills."

Jude sat down next to Tommy. "Whatever you say, Nicola."

It was raining Wednesday morning when Nic woke up, so she chose to stay in bed and watch _The Devil Wears Prada_. Or, that was her plan before her Sidekick and Blackberry started going off simultaneously.

"Hi, Kelleigh," she sighed, answering her publicist's call on the Sidekick first. "What's up?"

"I found you something in Toronto," Kelleigh said giddily. "See, Marc Jacobs is shooting the ads for his spring collection there and he specifically called and asked for you and I told him you were already there. How perf is that?"

Nic paused her movie. "First of all, I still don't like that you abbreviate words like 'perfect' when it only sounds good said all the way. And secondly, I don't know if I want to do Marc Jacobs."

"Not do Marc Jacobs?" Kelleigh scoffed. "Please. Nic, you love him and he loves you; you're practically his muse. You've been come the Edie Sedgwick to his Andy Warhol."

"And that's great and all, but I want a break," Nic admitted. "I just want to hang out with my brother and everyone here. Plus, I'm planning a big 21st birthday for Jude, which I'm sure will be in the press, so I'll be seen at that. Tell Marc that I love him, but I'm gonna have to pass on the shoot."

Kelleigh was silent. "I don't think that's a good idea, Nic."

"Well, I was recently abused by my high-profile boyfriend, so I think I deserve it," Nic snapped. "Look, Kelleigh, you know that I love what you do and you're always looking out for me and putting me into things that I would like but right now, I just need time off. Don't worry, I'll be charged and primed in February for Fashion Week."

"Speaking of, I got you a list of designers who want you for that, too," Kelleigh told her. "Your options are Betsey, Ralph, Marc again, Zac Posen, Badgley Mischka, and Tracy Reese. I'd say pick two and an alternate."

"Well, definitely Betsey cause her shows are so fun," Nic answered immediately. "And we'll do Marc and make Ralph the alternate with Zac Posen as the alternative back-up."

Kelleigh laughed. "You can't do them all, Nic."

"I know, but Fashion Week in February is my favorite time of the year," Nic gushed. "You know that." Her Blackberry buzzed again. "Kel, can I talk to you later? I've got a private number on my Blackberry and they're driving me crazy."

"Yeah, we'll talk later this week and I'll talk to Marc," Kelleigh said before hanging up.

Nic pushed a button. "Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Hey," a familiar scruffy voice came through. "Toronto, Nic, really?"

She froze. "Why are you calling me?"

"I miss you," Jordan said. "We were good together for a year."

"No, we were never 'good,' Jordan," she sneered. "We were sometimes okay and usually dysfunctional."

He sighed. "Nic, you don't belong in _Canada_. You are a straight-up California girl, through and through. I'm sure Kelleigh and your team really just loves that you're up there."

"Newsflash, Jordan: I was _raised_ in Toronto," she pointed out. "I lived here until I was 15-years-old and moved to Beverly Hills with my aunt and uncle. Besides, it's winter now and I'd much rather be here in winter clothes with my family than there in shorts and tanks tops with you."

"You'll miss me," he said confidently. "You'll get bored there and you'll come back."

"Don't count on it," she smirked as she hung up.


	9. Chapter 6

**Yay, an update! And it's even kind of long. Hooray. Luckily, it's my main focus now so they'll hopefully be this long for a while. But college is unpredictable, so we'll see. As always, much love to the reviewers and I thank you. Kisses. **

Nic finally cracked. After the phone call from Jordan, she just lost it. But instead of getting mad and freaking out, she started cleaning. By the time Jude and Tommy got home from G-Major that afternoon, the penthouse smelled like Febreeze and Clorox.

"Something bad happened," Tommy said as soon as they'd gotten their coats off. "Nic cleaned and she only cleans when she's upset."

"Nic?" Jude called out.

"In my room!" Nic called back.

Tommy led Jude down the hallway and was shocked to find Nic sitting in complete darkness, listening to her iPod. "Nic, it's 4:30 in the afternoon. What happened?"

"Jordan called," she replied quietly. "He called and I flipped out. I've been going on and on about how over it I sort of am and how safe I feel and now, I feel like that's all been stripped away."

"Aww, Nic," Jude breathed, sitting down next to her. "Don't be like that. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It's working," Nic muttered, pausing the Kanye West song she'd been listening to. "I would never let him know that, but I just can't handle it anymore."

Seeing Nic look so down and beaten killed Tommy. And she wasn't wearing any makeup, so the bruises and cuts on her face were apparent, even in the dark. He pulled out his cell phone and left the room.

"Hello?" Darius answered. "What's up, Tom?"

"Jordan called my sister today and I want something done," Tommy demanded. "D, you'd die if you saw her right now. She's sitting in the guest bedroom, it's pitch black, and she cleaned the entire apartment."

"She cleaned?" Darius repeated. "Doesn't she only clean when she's pissed and depressed?"

"Yeah," Tommy confirmed. "He's a jackass and doesn't deserve to even be walking at this point."

Darius chuckled. "I'll start talking to people to see what I can find out about him right now. We're gonna have to get her to give a statement, though."

"I'll talk to her," Tommy decided. "She'll have to understand."

"So, did she tell you about her date with Spiederman?" Darius wondered.

Tommy groaned. "Please, it's not a date. They're just going 4-wheeling."

"Oh," Darius nodded. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Darius," Tommy warned. "Let's not go there, huh? I feel bad enough about letting her go and you're not helping."

"Get over it," Darius advised. "It was bound to happen and you know it. All right, I'm gonna make some calls and we'll talk on Friday cause I'm going to Montreal tomorrow."

Nic and Jude were sharing Nic's ear buds and listening to the soundtrack to _Hairspray_ when he walked back into the dark room. "Darius is on it. Hopefully he'll have something for us when he comes back from Montreal on Friday. But, Nic, he said you'll probably have to give a statement to the LAPD."

"I thought so," she said glumly. "Well, whatever. My lawyers will have a confidentiality agreement drawn up."

"You know, I've never once even met my lawyer," Jude spoke up. "I know I have one, his name is Jerry Thomas, but I don't know him."

Tommy laughed. "That's because you never get into any trouble. Nor do you have stalkers who need restraining orders like Nic does."

"I hope tomorrow is fun," Nic murmured. "I could really use some of that right now."

"Trust me, there's no way Spiederman wouldn't let you have a good time," Jude assured her. "I mean, you don't have to tell him about what happened today, but just tell him you're kinda down and he'll pick you up."

"How come he doesn't have a girlfriend?" Nic wondered. "I mean, he's a rock star, so aren't girls always fawning all over him?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah, but he's not into stalkers. When Karma first won, he had a slight crush on her and she broke his heart, so he's pretty protective of his feelings these days. He won't date anyone normal cause he says he'd feel bad when he can't make time for her all the time, so he stays within the business, but since he's in Toronto, it's sort of hard for him."

"But let's keep it that way," Tommy jumped in. "Just because you heard his sob story and you're in the business doesn't mean that you have to date him, okay? Maybe both of you should be single and just stay friends?"

"You sound like a bad after-school special," Jude laughed. "Nic, ignore him and have fun tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mommy," Nic teased.

When Spiederman woke up Thursday morning, it was still raining lightly outside, so he knew to pack his poncho.

"What do you think she'll wear?" Wally wondered as he wandered into Spiederman's room. "I mean, she's a supermodel. Does like, Prada make clothes for this kind of stuff?"

"You're asking the wrong fashionista," Spiederman joked. "She said she used to go in Beverly Hills all the time, so I'm sure she knows how to dress appropriately."

Wally scoffed. "In Beverly Hills? That means they probably wore high heels and carried their $2,000 purses."

"Shut up," Spiederman told him. "I think that she'll dress right."

"Okay," Wally said in a sing-song voice as he left the room.

Spiederman and Nic had decided they'd just meet up at G-Major and then he'd drive her to his uncle's place just outside the city. When he arrived, she was waiting in the lobby, talking to Sadie.

"Sadie, he does not like me," Nic was saying with her back turned to him. "A crush does not count. And if he did look at me, I'd be slightly flattered. I mean, I've had famous guys like me before, but not someone like him. They're always jerks or old or married. Or they're Jordan. At least Spiederman is good-looking, funny, and super hot right now. I mean, I was talking to Patrick Demarchelier at a party last month in New York and he was saying that _Rolling Stone _asked him to shoot them for a cover and he's actually considering. He's very highly sought-after, so to consider SME is huge."

"I know who he is," Sadie confirmed. "But I think it fell through so they got David LaChappelle cause he's already doing Jude's video. And all I'm saying is that he doesn't just crush, he falls, so be careful."

"Oh, Sadie," Nic muttered.

"Hey," Spiederman spoke up. "Are you about ready?"

She turned to face him, wearing a pair of Ralph Lauren cargo pants, a Polo Sport pullover, and chic outdoor boots. He let out a sigh of relief and made a mental note to tell Wally to shove it later.

"Yeah," she smiled, standing up. "Sadie, see you later. Tell Tommy I'll just meet them back at their house." She picked up her coat and followed Spiederman outside. "So, what do you drive?"

"As far as my car goes, I remained pretty practical after we started making money, so I kept my Jeep Wrangler, who I named her Juliet. It's right over here."

Nic smirked. "You named your car?"

"Is that weird?" he asked. "You don't name your car?"

"Which one?" she wondered. "I have a pearl gray Range Rover, a black Porsche Boxster, and a red Mercedes McLaren Roadster, but none of them have names, just seasons."

"Seasons?" he repeated, opening the passenger door for her. "How does a car have a season?"

She buckled her seatbelt and waited from him to get into his seat before explaining. "Well, you obviously can't drive a convertible, which is what both the Porsche and Mercedes are, in the winter, so I drive the Range Rover. Since I live in California, I can drive the Boxster in spring and early fall, so I do. The Mercedes, however, is reserved for summer. So, I can justify cars having seasons, but you can't justify a name."

"For guys, cars are like girls," he explained. "And they deserve respect and respect means they should be named."

"You, sir, are kind of a weirdo," she decided as he pulled his Jeep out of G-Major's parking lot. "So, were you worried about what I was going to wear?"

"I wasn't," he assured her, "but Wally asked if Prada made 4-wheeling gear."

"I figured as much," she grinned. "I told you I've been before and Ralph Lauren makes great outerwear. I'm a model, I get it for free. Plus, in February, when I go to New York for Fashion Week, I'll probably walk in his show again and get more stuff; it's one perk of modeling I adore."

He nodded. "Yeah, who wouldn't love free clothes? Oh, that's right, me."

"Why, cause you're a super cool rock star with better things to worry about than your image?" she questioned. "Wrong! Image is everything in rock and roll, Spiederman. Why do you think Jude's first album tanked? She had a bad image that didn't fit her; too pop and too young. So, she grew up on the second album and BAM! Instant success."

"How was she too young?" he asked, merging onto the highway. "She was only 16 when it was released."

Nic sighed. "If you haven't noticed in the like, 15 years you've known her, she's pretty mature for her age and they had her singing about being in love with her guitar. Good song but not very Jude-like. Her maturity was too obvious and people didn't like that with those songs."

"Huh," he said. "I guess I've never really thought of it that way. She is pretty mature, especially compared to the three of us."

"Yeah, mature isn't the first word that comes to mind when I think of you boys," she admitted. "But I do think fun, exciting, adventurous, talented, and good-looking."

"Good-looking?" he repeated. "Is that so?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, I do have a thing for boy who can play a bass."

His face fell. "Wally?"

"Oh, you can't play the bass?" she asked. "Dang, guess I'll have to find another."

"Funny," he said dryly. "You're really hilarious."

They rode in a comfortable silence for a bit, listening to Paramore on his stereo, before she decided to talk again.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked softly. "It's not something I'm proud of, and I could never tell my brother and Jude this, cause they'd make me feel like crap, but for some reason, I can't see you judging me."

He looked at her solemnly. "Yeah, go ahead."

"My first night here, when I got back to Jude and Tommy's, I spent 20 minutes with my phone opened to Jordan's phone number, desperate to call him," she whispered. "How disturbed is that? I mean, he beat me and I missed him."

"Well, do you think that maybe you loved him?" Spiederman wondered.

"Not really," she answered honestly. "I think I just liked the companionship. Plus, I'm _Maxim_ magazine's hottest woman, so I knew he wasn't sleeping around, which was a positive thing. We grew up with parents who didn't understand the meaning of the word 'love,' at all. Our dad had a mistress for years and our mother was a sociopath who spent most of her time in therapy. The fact that Tommy could find someone he loves who loves him back is a true miracle. I, on the other hand, am a little jaded about it, so I involve myself in relationships with no emotion and yet, I missed him. Or maybe I missed LA and he symbolized that? I don't know."

"Or maybe you're not ready to give up that life," he suggested. "Maybe you realized you're above people like Jordan Avery and you had one relapse in judgment. I can't say I blame you. I mean, you've been in LA for what, eight years? You built a life there and not even a week ago, you gave it up because you're stronger than what you were going through there."

Nic leaned her head against the window. "You know those sayings, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' and 'Out of sight, out of mind?' Yeah, well, hopefully, I start taking to the latter cause I can't handle this shit anymore."

"Then do it," he said simply. "Forget about him and move on. It can't be that hard cause he's not even around anymore and he treated you like dirt."

"I guess," she sighed finally. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"Not judging me," she replied. "If I'd have told that to Tommy or Jude, they would've said I was weak or it's stupid or that I need to grow up. I love them both, more than anything, but sometimes I feel like they're always trying to parent me. Ha! That's what I'm getting Jude for her birthday, a baby."

He laughed. "Oh, they'd love that."

"Well, I've actually got a really great surprise performance coming," she gushed. "I'm so afraid I'm gonna let it slip and she'll know, so I'm really trying."

"Then don't tell me," he recommended. "Dude's got this way of getting everything out of me and I'll tell her."

Nic smiled. "I'm glad you're honest and I'll keep it between me and my diary."

When they got to Spiederman's uncle's farm, Nic let out a small squeal.

"Ben?" Spiederman called out, letting them into the rustic house. "Olivia?" he added, referring to Ben's wife.

"Hi, sweetie," Olivia, an elderly lady, greeted them, walking out of the kitchen. "Ben went out to Joe Tyson's farm to help get his tractor out of a ditch, so it's just me today."

"Olivia, this is Nic Quincy," he introduced. "Nic, this is my aunt Olivia."

Nic held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for letting us come and do this today and your house is lovely."

"Thank you," Olivia smiled, raising an eyebrow at her nephew. _"She's adorable_,_"_ she mouthed as Nic looked around.

"So, we're just gonna head out," Spiederman decided, ignoring his aunt's comment. "Nic, right this way." He led her outside and down the steps of the back deck to the storage shed. He pushed open the door. "Ready?"

Her face lit up at the sight of the three 4-wheelers in front of her. "Absolutely."


	10. Chapter 7

**This is my longest chapter yet. Yay. Anyways, I feel like people aren't liking this story as much as my others cause no one is reviewing and that really disheartens an author, let me tell you. But, to those who do review (esp. golfa chickie who reviews every chapter like a champ) I still adore you. _Grazie._**

"Okay, here's how we do things in the TO," Spiederman explained once they were on their separate 4-wheelers. "I'll go up this path and you'll go up that one. The first one to the fire pit in the middle- which you'll know when you see- wins. Cool?"

Nic drove off. "See you at the finish line, loser!" she called over her shoulder.

"Cheater," he mumbled to himself as he took off quickly.

"I have no idea where I'm going," Nic muttered as she drove through the woods. The path was barely big enough for her vehicle and Spiederman had obviously done this a million times before so he had an obvious advantage. So, since she didn't know what was going on, and since it was raining and she didn't feel like strategizing, she just drove. 15 minutes later, she started laughing; she'd found the fire pit and he was nowhere in sight.

When Spiederman pulled up to the fire pit, he found Nic sitting on one of the benches they'd made out of a tree log, picking at her nails.

"Took you long enough," she murmured, not looking up at him. "I've been waiting for about eight minutes now."

"What?" he asked, taking a deep breath as he climbed off his ATV. "You beat me? I've never been beaten, ever."

"Have you ever raced a supermodel?" she wondered. "We rarely eat, so we have less weight to carry and thus, ours will go faster."

Spiederman laughed. "As a matter of fact, the only girl I've ever brought here was Jude and she wasn't too big on it."

"Yeah, she's not much for the outdoors," Nic smirked. "So, what do you guys do here? Build fires and see who can burp the loudest?"

"Something like that," he grinned, sitting down next to her. "Wally and Kyle like to make animal sounds and act like idiots, but me and my uncle used to come out here with sleeping bags when I was younger and name constellations. For a while, I thought I'd go into astronomy."

Nic looked up and saw a large clearing in the trees. "When I was little, our nanny, Alia, was Greek and used to tell me mythology as bedtime stories and I loved the story of Andromeda and Perseus. But my favorite story was always about the Trojan War."

"Really?" he asked. "Mythology, huh? I was always into American history in high school, actually. The Revolutionary and Civil Wars were pretty fascinating."

"Do your fans know you're this big of a geek?" she teased. "I mean, you have such a 'cool guy' reputation that I think they'd be disappointed to find out you're sort of a nerd."

"And what about your fans?" he scoffed. "A smart supermodel? Kind of an oxymoron, don't you think?"

She gasped lightly. "Ooh, that's a stereotype. I never played the part of being dumb, so it won't matter."

"Good point," he agreed. "Just out of curiosity, do the girls who win on _America's Next Top Model_ ever do anything after the show?"

"Not really," she answered. "My publicist, Kelleigh, usually works with them, but it's hard. I mean, they don't really work for what they win, so they don't know how to handle all the rejection you face when you first start out. The Covergirl deal is big, but it ends and the company moves on, leaving the winner in the dust. I did a show with uhh, Caridee once and she was like a deer in headlights. On the show, they're pampered and primped backstage by all these helpers, but at a lot of big shows, you're on your own a lot and she had no idea how to handle that."

"So are you your publicist's favorite then?" he wondered.

Nic shrugged. "I guess. She works with Karolina Kurkova and she likes her, but I can't say I do too much. She's bossy and likes to pretend she's American and she's completely not."

"I like you," he said out of nowhere. "Not necessarily in a romantic way, even though I do have a big crush on you, but I like hanging out with you. You're fun and you make me laugh and you say whatever you want."

Against her better judgment, Nic leaned in and kissed him softly. When she realized what she was doing, she immediately pulled away and stood up. "No, I cannot do this."

"Nic, it's no big deal," he assured her.

"Yes, it is!" she cried as she started frantically pacing. "I don't want to kiss you! I just wanted to be friends and I lost my mind momentarily. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She put her helmet back on, climbed onto her 4-wheeler, and drove off back down her path.

"Way to go, dumbass," Spiederman sarcastically congratulated himself he watched her go.

Half an hour later, when Spiederman got back to his aunt and uncle's house, the only person he found was Olivia, balancing her checkbook at the kitchen table.

"She left, sweetie," she murmured. "Thanked us for letting her come out and she called a cab. So, why don't you sit down and tell me what happened?"

Spiederman sighed. "I have no idea." He sat down across from her. "We were just talking and whatever and then she kissed me, got up, started ranting, and left."

"Wait, she kissed you?" Olivia repeated. "And then she left?"

"It's complicated," he admitted. "If you don't know, she's actually the supermodel Nic Hill and she was in a very bad relationship with Jordan Avery, an actor, and he recently beat her up, which is why she's in Toronto now. Over the last few days, she and I have spent what many would say to be a lot of time talking and we were sitting out at the fire pit, just talking, and she kissed me. Then, she freaked out and left."

Olivia let out a soft whistle. "Wow. Well, I suppose the supermodel thing makes sense because she was rather striking. But don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm sure her reaction has nothing to do with you and everything to do with that Avery guy."

"Yeah, I guess," he breathed. "It's just, I really do like her and even if we can only ever be friends, I'm okay with that. But I'm afraid she won't talk to me now because of this and I really don't want that."

"I can't say I blame you," Olivia agreed. "She was lovely and seemed like a nice girl. It must be better than spending all of your time with Wally and Kyle all of the time."

He laughed lightly. "You love when I bring them out here, don't lie. They make you laugh and keep you entertained while Ben and I work on the 4-wheelers."

"That's true," she nodded. "But other than the two of them, you have Jude, whom I love, but she's in a very serious relationship now and he's become her main priority; you need female friends, Vincent."

Spiederman shuddered. "Really, Liv? You gotta drop the real name, don't you?"

"It's your given name," she stated. "It's impersonal to refer to you as your last name, whether I share it or not."

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go up and take a shower and then stay for dinner, if that's cool?"

"Sure," she said, standing up. "We're having fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and biscuits because Christine and Peter are coming with Holly and Will."

Nic rode back into the city completely hating herself. She and Spiederman had gotten closer over the last few days and she was comfortable with him and she'd ruined it.

"You're back early," Jude noted when Nic let herself into the penthouse. "How was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Nic snapped, slamming the door to her room behind her.

"That sounds bad," Tommy muttered, emerging from the kitchen. "What are the chances of her talking to me about it?"

"Probably better than mine," Jude shrugged. "She's your sister and he's my friend, so I think she'd withhold information from me."

He took a deep breath, walked down the hallway, and knocked on Nic's door. "Nicola, can I come in?"

"Could you not call me that?" she demanded. "And you can come in if you want; it's your house, not mine."

"Are you all right?" he asked, opening the door timidly. He settled onto her bed. "Nic, what happened?"

"What happened is that I'm an idiot," she replied. "It was going fine, and we were having a lot of fun, and then I kissed him! It was so stupid, Tommy! Then I stormed off and took a cab back without even telling him. I was finally okay around him, cause you know how it takes me a while to get used to new people, and I completely fucked it up. What's wrong with me?"

Tommy sighed. "I think it's because he's the polar opposite of Jordan Avery and you liked that. But wait, you _kissed _Vin? Oh, man, Nic."

"I know!" she cried. "And I don't mean that in the same way as you cause you just don't like him so much, but I ruined a possibly great friendship, Tommy. At this point, I really need friends."

"I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry that happened, Nic, but it'll blow over and you guys will be just fine."

"Can you guarantee that?" she wondered, changing into a pair of Victoria's Secret Pink line sweatpants and a McGill University sweatshirt she'd gotten from her parents as a reminder that she'd never gone to university. "Other than you and Jude, and I guess Kwest, Darius, and Portia, I don't know many people here anymore and I really liked spending time with him. I suck at life."

"Nic," he smirked. "Shut up. You're the most popular supermodel in the world. I mean, how many people can say that they're actually called 'the Face?' No one but you."

She curled up under her covers. "Looks don't get you friends though. It just gets you parasites who want to ride your coattails to the top."

"Touché," he smiled. "Just talk to him, okay? Don't let it ruin everything." He leaned in to kiss her forehead and left her alone.

"How is she?" Jude asked once he was back in the living room. "What happened?"

"My sister kissed your best friend this afternoon," he reported, sitting down with her. "And then she left his uncle's, took a taxi back here, and is now flipping out about ruining their friendship."

"They kissed?" Jude shrieked. "What?! That was like, the last thing she wanted to do!"

He turned on the TV. "No kidding. She blames everything on herself and she's going to have a mental breakdown. I'm worried about her, Jude."

"She's strong," Jude assured him, leaning on his shoulder. "And besides, there's no way he's gonna let a stupid kiss ruin a possible friendship with the love of his life, not if he has any hope of it escalating."

"Let's not go there," Tommy suggested. "Let's just assume they'll get over this and be friends. Until then, I'm focusing on nailing Jordan Avery."

"Good idea," Jude yawned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Now turn on a movie and let's stop talking about it."

Around 8:30, Nic's Sidekick started ringing to the tone of the Ramones 'Sheena is a Punk Rocker' which she'd set earlier that morning as Spiederman's personal tone. She knew she should've answered it so they could talk about what had happened, but she just couldn't do it. So, she ignored the call and turned up the volume of _She's the Man_ on her TV.

"Who are calling, Vinnie?" his younger cousin, Holly, asked after dinner at Ben and Olivia's house.

"Just a friend," he sighed. "But she doesn't want to talk right now, I guess."

"Mommy was watching TV today and you were on there," she told him. "You were at work with a very pretty girl."

He looked to the kitchen where his cousin Christine, Ben and Olivia's only daughter, was helping with dishes. "Chris, was I on TV today?"

"Yeah," she called over her shoulder. "With uhh, Nic Hill, the supermodel?"

Holly gasped. "A supermodel? Vinnie, I wanna be a supermodel!"

"Hol, you're seven," he reminded her. "Finish second grade first." He jumped up from his seat on the couch and went into Ben's office to quickly check Perez Hilton for what had been said about him.

_Sightings: supermodel Nic Hill and rocker Vin Spiederman seen leaving his label, G-Major, today in his Jeep Wrangler. This isn't too cliché of a romance now, is it? The model and the musician? They're both yummy, but let's go for creativity here, people!_

"That's you!" Holly squealed, looking over his shoulder at the picture of him helping her into his car. "Ooh, Vinnie, she's really pretty."

"Yeah," he murmured, exiting out of the blogger's site. "She really is."

"Nic, wake up!" Jude exclaimed early Friday morning. "Someone found out about Jordan and it's on the news!"

Nic sat up in her bed and stared at the screen as Jude turned it to E! where the news bar was scrolling across the bottom, reading, _"Sources close to supermodel Nic Hill have reported that the reason for her flee to Toronto is due to a violent fight with boyfriend, actor Jordan Avery, on Saturday night. She was seen with a black eye and bruised lip as she walked through LAX on Sunday morning with Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison. According to the source, Hill and Avery have split, but not amicably as previously reported." _

"Great," Nic whimpered. "How many reporters are outside?"

Jude frowned. "Tommy estimated close to 20. They want to know how you know us."

"Obviously," Nic smirked. "I'm sure if I don't announce that he's my brother that I'll be his live-in mistress or something equally ridiculous."

"I don't know how people don't make the connection," Jude shook her head in disbelief. "If you compare close-up photos of the two of you, you're practically twins."

"Eww," Nic gagged. "Don't insult me, Judy."

"It's the truth," Jude pointed out. "You and Tommy are clearly siblings."

Nic threw back her down-comforter and peeked out her window. "Oh, man." Down below, reporters were hovering, just waiting for her to come out. "What do you suppose I do?"

"Whatever you want," Jude replied. "Don't let the paparazzi control your life now. And you don't have to answer to them, either."

"I know," Nic sighed. "I assume you're going to G-Major today?"

"Yeah," Jude nodded. "Are you coming?"

"Umm, I think I'm gonna house hunt," Nic decided. "I'll figure out a way to throw them off and I'll start looking."

Jude stood up from the bed. "Do you want me to take the day off and come with? You should always have a second opinion when house-hunting. Like, Kwest and Sadie came with us for this."

"No, I'll just wait until tomorrow," Nic shrugged. "You guys don't work on Saturdays, do you?"

"Depends on Darius' mood at the end of today," Jude explained. "If he's okay with whatever we get done, then we'll be able to go tomorrow. If not, it may have to wait until Sunday."

As soon as Jude and Tommy ducked out of their penthouse, they were immediately bombarded with questions.

_"Why are you hiding Nic Hill here?"_

_"Is she coming between the two of you?"_

_"Does Jordan Avery know she's here?"_

"No comment, no comment, no comment," Tommy said, helping Jude into his Hummer. "Heartless bastards," he muttered once he was safely in. "They're like vultures."

"Yeah," Jude agreed, buckling her seatbelt. "And Nic's the one who has to suffer."

Spiederman sulked into G-Major an hour late and looking as though he hadn't slept.

"You're in trouble," Sadie sang under her breath at the front desk. "Darius wants to see you immediately."

"I figured," he mumbled, walking to the mogul's office and knocking.

"Come in!" Darius called out, his face darkening when he saw who it was. "Sit down."

"I know, you're mad that I'm late, but I just wasn't up for coming in at all today," Spiederman admitted. "Sorry."

Darius leaned back in his leather chair. "You should be. Wally and Kyle had to help interns stuff invitations for Jude's party while you were sleeping."

Spiederman sneezed. "I know, I suck. I called them on my way here and I'm buying them _Halo 3_ to make up for it."

"I want a song finished before you leave," Darius told him sternly. "Kwest said you have one called 'Supermodels and Wife Beaters' that's in progress and I want it on my desk by the of your day."

As soon as he was in the lobby, Spiederman threw up into the nearest garbage can.

"Eww!" Sadie squealed, turning on the intercom. "Jude, you better come and clean up after your guitarist cause he's puking all over the lobby."

Jude rushed out of studio A with Tommy, Wally, and Kyle behind her. "Spied, are you all right?"

"I don't think so," he responded, leaning his forehead against the wall. "I think I got pneumonia from being out in the rain so long yesterday in the middle of winter."

"Not your finest moment," Tommy agreed. "Jude, why don't you take him to his place and I'll tell Darius you two are done for the day. Wally and Kyle, you can finish with me and then go home."

A few minutes later, Jude had settled Spiederman into his Jeep and got in to drive him to 620. "You look like death warmed up."

"That's about how I feel," he groaned. "I'm sick, I didn't finish that song for Darius, and Nic won't take my phone calls. I'm a failure at life."

"You are not," she replied. "Look, she's a little freaked out about the kiss, that's all. She doesn't know how to handle it because of the whole Jordan situation. Just give her some time and things will be okay."

Nic was playing on her laptop when Jude walked into the apartment half an hour later.

"What are you doing home already?" she asked.

"Spiederman got sick at work and I took him home," Jude reported. "We're pretty sure it's pneumonia from yesterday."

"Oh," Nic whispered. "He's really sick, huh?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah, and he'd like you to call him, Nic. He feels horrible. And he won't let anyone take care of him so he's practically killing himself over all of this."

"Fine," Nic sighed, standing up. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Jude questioned. "Call him?"

"No, take care of him," Nic corrected. "There's no way he'd turn down a supermodel now, is there?"

Jude shook her head. "Probably not."

After getting directions from Jude, Nic stood at the threshold of 620, took a deep breath, and knocked. When there wasn't any answer, she let herself in and heard a distant TV from upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Spiederman wondered when she found him lying in bed, blankets all around me. "You won't take my calls but you'll come when I'm sick? Don't let me be a burden."

She removed her long overcoat to reveal that she was only wearing a matching white bra and panties set with the Red Cross symbol on it. Spiederman immediately sat up.

"That's what I thought," she smirked.


	11. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this one. Apparently, you have to do actual work in college. Who know? Anyways, I hope everyone is pleased here and the next couple of chapters will deal with the party, of which the next chapter will be very Jommy-centric, and I'll leave you with a cliffhanger at the end of the party that will eventually bring Tommy and Spiederman together to work for the greater good- Nic. As always, much love to the reviewers. I love you like an old lady loves orthopedic shoes (if you can tell me what story that's from that I wrote, I'll give you some spoilers). **

"Unless you're here to ravish me senseless, this is so not fair," Spiederman complained.

She set her Victoria's Secret tote bag on his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I only wore this to get you to listen to me." Once she was dressed in her normal clothes, she turned to him.

"I wanted to listen!" he cried. "You wouldn't take my calls!"

"Blah, blah, blah," she sighed. "I wasn't really sure why I was coming over here, but then I got here and thought, 'why the hell am I the one feeling stupid when it should be him?' I mean, I kissed you and ran, not the other way around."

"Way to hit a sick guy when he's down," he murmured, sliding back down onto his pillows.

She rolled her eyes. "Can I talk for like, four seconds without you interrupting? Now I see why Tommy finds you so annoying sometimes. Look, I shouldn't have just run away when I kissed you, but I was a little unnerved. I mean, look at my situation. I just got out of an abusive relationship and I'm a little vulnerable right now."

"Well, if you think I was trying to take advantage of that, you seriously misjudged me," he snapped bitterly. "I was just trying to be nice."

"I know!" she exclaimed. "It may be unconventional, but I _am _trying to apologize here, so can I finish? Look, I'm sorry for leaving like that, I just hoped you'd understand." She motioned that he could talk again.

"Actually, I didn't," he admitted. "So, I went back to the house upset, but then I talked to Olivia and she sort of shed light on the situation."

Nic smirked and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Old people tend to be smarter than we are."

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed. "Anyways, I apologize if I did anything to make you feel vulnerable yesterday cause I would never want that."

"It's fine," she assured him, crawling up to lay next to him. "Now, it's 4:30 and _Bring It On Again _is playing on Comedy Central and we're going to watch it." She wrapped herself in his cover. "And don't get me sick; models don't get sick."

"No promises," he laughed lightly, changing the channel. "Is this a cheerleader movie?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "And it's completely looked over because it's a sequel and they usually suck. Actually, it does suck but I love lame-o movies."

He grinned. "A girl after my own heart; Wally and Kyle cringe every time I make them watch _Ghostbusters 2 _because it's so bad that it's good."

"Ick," she gagged. "Not good. Something more like _From Justin to Kelly_."

"Seriously?" he replied. "You spent money on that movie? I didn't think anyone did."

"Well, I had planned on seeing _Wrong Turn_ in theaters, but I was with a friend who wasn't 17 yet cause she's younger than me and they wouldn't let me buy her ticket, so we chose _Justin to Kelly_. It's bad, with the choreographed singing and cheesy plot lines, but I watch it about once every few months."

Spiederman shook his head slowly. "I'm so disappointed. Just when I thought you were someone I could respect, you throw this at me."

"Have you ever even seen it?" she wondered. "No, probably not, so no complaining."

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I can't believe I'm gonna watch a cheerleader movie."

"At least you get to do it with a supermodel lying in bed next to you," she whispered as they movie started.

He smirked. "Good point."

Half an hour later, Nic was sleeping and tightly snuggled up next to him. Spiederman was just falling asleep when the door opened and Wally and Kyle walked in.

"Shh," he warned, nodding to her.

"How'd that happen?" Kyle asked quietly as he took a Gatorade from the refrigerator.

"She showed up a little while after Jude left, wearing this hot as hell lingerie set, which obviously shut me up, then proceeded to get dressed and we talked it out."

Wally scoffed. "Very effective of her." He glanced at the TV. "I'm not even going to ask what you're watching."

"_Bring It On Again_," Spiederman explained. "The second part in the trilogy."

"Too bad we missed it," Kyle chuckled. "Well, we finished our parts on 'Supermodels and Wife Beaters' today with Kwest, so it just needs your vocals and guitar."

"Okay," Spiederman yawned. "Now if you two will excuse us, we're taking a nap." He shut off the television and closed his eyes.

Nic woke up to the moon shining through the window over her head and smiled. Even though he was sick and breathing directly on, she was happy things had been resolved with Spiederman and could easily see them being good friends. And someday, possibly more, if he was lucky.

"You're not being fair to him," Kyle mused from his seat in their kitchen which was open to Spiederman's sleeping area. "Coming here, half naked, and then sleeping with him like that for four hours? Not cool, even for a supermodel."

She carefully sat up to look at him. "I'm not trying to taunt him, Kyle. It just happened. We were watching a movie, it's cold here, and I fell asleep. Sue me for being close to him to stay warm."

"Just be careful," he advised. "The poor guy can't handle rejection, especially if it comes from you of all people. Meeting you is like his dream come true."

"Well, I assure you, I have only good intentions," Nic murmured. "There's a good chance I won't involve myself in another relationship until I'm 30."

"Whatever you say," he said, walking down the stairs.

Nic looked back at the sleeping boy beside her. And he definitely looked like a little boy. His hair was unusually out of place, his cheeks were bright red, and he was wearing a faded Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sweatshirt. She smiled down at him and picked up her Sidekick to call Tommy.

"Nic, what are you doing?" he immediately demanded upon answering. "Jude said you left here wearing underwear!"

"Calm down," she smirked. "I have real clothes on now and I only did that to get his attention because I was afraid that after avoiding him all day, he'd do the same to me."

He muttered something under his breath on his end. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay? Darius got in touch with the LAPD today and they're sending a detective up on Sunday to get your statement and figure out the best way to deal with Jordan."

"Great," she replied dryly. "I'm pumped."

"Well, are you going to watch the fashion show there, here, or at G-Major where Darius has planned a big gathering for it?"

She jumped out of the bed, causing Spiederman to wake up. "Oh, my God, the fashion show! Tell Jude to bring me something better than sweats to wear and we'll all meet you at G!" She hung up. "We gotta go. My fashion show is on in half an hour."

"Calm down," he said quickly, getting light-headed as he stood up. "We'll make it on time, I promise."

He drove to G-Major, with Wally and Kyle barely making it into his Jeep in time, faster than ever and they got there with ten minutes to spare.

"I didn't think you were coming," Darius mused. "I hate throwing parties for people that go unappreciated."

"Sorry," Nic apologized, taking the bag of clothes Jude handed her. "It's been a long week."

After a quick change, she settled onto one of the couches between Tommy and Spiederman just as Darius dimmed the lights and everyone quieted down.

"I love the backstage stuff," Portia gushed. "I love backstage of fashion shows cause they're so well-put together but backstage is a nightmare."

_"So, Nic, you're currently dating Jordan Avery," the host, Samantha Harris from Dancing with the Stars, said on-screen. "Is he your celebrity crush or is there someone else? Everyone else claims you secretly have things for rock stars."_

_"That's true," Nic confirmed on the TV. "I've loved Justin Timberlake since I was a child and I'm a big fan of Pete Wentz, actually. These days, I'm also really into music by the Spiederman Mind Explosion." _

_"Any crushes within that band?" Samantha wondered._

_Nic, who was wearing a pink silk robe over the mysterious Diamond Bra, grinned. "Umm, I don't know? I've met Justin and Pete, so it's easier to have crushes on guys I know. I've never met the SME boys, but they all have certain things about them that I would find attractive."_

_Samantha noticed a shiny strap under the robe. "Is that the Diamond Bra? What can we expect of it?"_

_"Fabulousness," Nic answered. "That's all I have to say about that."_

"Okay, Forrest Gump," Tommy teased as the interview went black and then opened to the runway, which was themed as _Alice in Wonderland_ for the first set.

Britney Spears rose from the stage while the opening music to her comeback hit, "Gimme More," began and she started singing. Alessandra Ambrosio appeared first, wearing a pink and purple striped silk lingerie set designed to look like the Cheshire Cat.

"What character were you wearing?" Jude wondered as Adriana Lima came out as the Queen of Hearts. "Alice?"

"Boring," Nic replied, nodding at Karolina Kurkova who strutted as the lead character in a corset made to look like the blue and white dress, complete with the black bow in her hair. "She got that one. I, on the other hand, was given options and I picked the Mad Hatter."

On stage, small eruptions went off as Britney went into the chorus and Nic appeared, wearing a yellow and green bra-and-underwear set, topped off with the top hat and the '10/6' card on the bill.

"Wow," Sadie breathed. "You look amazing. I'm so jealous."

"Thanks," Nic beamed. "It takes a lot of effort to look that way, but I'm pleased."

"Me, too," Spiederman agreed.

The show went from _Alice in Wonderland,_ to a fairy theme, to NFL teams, and finally ended with the parade of lingerie that led to the Diamond Bra.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Sadie, Portia, and Jude stared as Nic walked, or more like danced, down the catwalk wearing a bra covered in Harry Winston diamonds, matched with silver panties and 5-inch Pierre Hardy heels.

"How much did that cost?" Jude wondered.

"I think it was estimated at like, $4.5 million," Nic guessed. "But I have no actual idea."

Tommy scoffed. "I love that you can wear a bra that's probably insured for $10 million and pretend like it's nothing."

"Well, considering I put it on two minutes before I debuted it and was immediately ripped out of it, it didn't really matter," she explained. "I was watched by like, eight security guards the entire time I was wearing it."

Kyle was shaking his head from his seat on the floor in front of the TV. "I'm still disappointed you supported the Dallas Cowboys. Hello, New England?"

"That's who I wanted," Nic assured him, "but Gisele agreed to one last show and since she's dating Tom Brady, she naturally wore his jersey. I settled for Tony Romo, who is also quite good-looking."

_"Well, that does it for the 15__th__ annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show from New York City," Samantha Harris announced. "Nic Hill stole the show and I'm sure that by tomorrow morning, she'll be the most searched female on Yahoo! and Google. From New York City, I'm Samantha Harris." _

"That was better than last year," Tommy decided. "More organized."

Darius nodded. "Britney even sang live and it was pretty good; I'm impressed."

"Do you really think you'll be the most-searched female tomorrow?" Kwest asked. "I mean, Britney Spears did do a good job."

"Maybe so," Nic agreed, "but she wasn't almost completely naked the entire time the way I was."

"Touché," Portia laughed. "Well, gang, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a date."

"You do?" Darius said. "With who?"

Portia shrugged mysteriously. "I'll tell you about him if things go well." She winked and left the studio.

"I had no idea Portia was seeing anyone," Sadie mused. "She usually tells me that stuff."

"Me, too," Darius agreed.

Nic glanced over at him. "Aww, Dar, does it make you sad that your baby sister doesn't tell you about everything in her life anymore? I mean, she is 27-years-old."

"He and Tommy should start a club," Jude decided. "For those who like to decide what is and isn't right for their younger sisters."

"Very funny," Tommy muttered. "We just like to look out for them."

"Or dictate our lives," Nic murmured under her breath. "So, who wants to tell me what they're wearing to the party?"

"Why don't you?" Sadie suggested.

Nic considered. "Well, I'd planned on keeping it a secret, but secrets, I've learned, don't make friends, so I'll just tell. I'm going as Carrie Bradshaw."

"Who?" Wally wondered.

"Duh," Kyle said in a very feminine voice. "Carrie Bradshaw from _Sex and the City_? Don't be dumb, Wallace."

"Ooh, that's good," Jude said. "Tommy and I are going as Veronica and Ron from _Anchorman._"

Spiederman's face lit up. "Can we go as Brian, Brick, and Champ? Please?!"

Tommy sighed. "I thought I heard you mention going at the Three Musketeers?"

"That's boring," Spiederman whined. "We'd be a great Brian, Brick, and Champ. We practically know all of their lines."

"Oh, let them do it," Nic put in. "He's so cute when he whines."

"Fine," Tommy finally agreed. "You can come as those three guys."

"Yes!" Wally cheered. "I'm totally Brian."

Nic looked to Spiederman. "You seem like a Brick kind of guy."

"I am," he confirmed. "I do the 'I love lamp' scene just about perfect."

"I'm sure," she smirked. "So, gang, it's late and I think I'm gonna head home. Jude, Tommy, that means you're going home, too, cause I need a ride." She turned to Spiederman. "Actually, _you_ have to take me back to your place to get Jude's car so I can go home."

He stood up, held out a hand, and lifted her from her seat. "Then let's go."

As they walked away, Kwest looked at Tommy who was watching them with great intensity. "Calm down, they'll be fine."

"I don't know," Sadie interrupted. "I can see Nic giving into him already."

"Do not say that," Tommy demanded. "I can't tell her I don't want her to date him, but I can certainly tell you all that."

Kyle chucked lightly from his place on the floor. "Calm down. Spied would wet himself before he ever got the courage to ask her out on a date."

"Who said Spied has to be the one who asks?" Jude mused.

"Don't," Tommy warned as Darius ushered everyone to the doors. "Just don't."


	12. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the long delay between updates but I've been having serious issues with motivation. Plus, I've been busy and the semester is half over. So, here's the latest of this story, but I have no idea about **_Back From the Dead_**, other than it definitely won't be until next week sometime. I do, however, promise it will get done and once I get Darius' party rolling, the story will flow. I hope this doesn't disappoint, cause it's an entire chapter dedicated to Jommy, which I know I've been lacking lately. Don't get used to it though, cause this is my Nic/Spied story. **_Dead_ **is my Jommy. And, like always, my reviewers are the best I could ask of or even imagine. Kisses.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

"Hi," Jude whispered the next morning as she and Tommy woke up. "You think if we stay in bed long enough, Nic won't remember that we said we'd go house-hunting with her?"

Tommy made a face and pulled her closer to him. "Let's hope so."

Unfortunately, Nic remembered.

"Aww, how cute," Nic teased, bursting into their room. "Hate to kill your cuddling, but one of us has to go house-hunting today and the other two promised to help."

"Can it wait?" Jude whined, burying her head into Tommy's shoulder. "It's early and we haven't been able to sleep in since like, August."

Nic sighed. "Lucky for you, the boys agreed to help me, so you're off the hook."

Tommy sat up. "They live in a dump. No way am I letting them help you choose a place to live."

"Tommy," Jude warned, pulling him back down. "Let her go. I think Nic has enough sense and taste to choose wisely and she promised to stay within fifteen blocks of us. The only thing the boys will do is intimidate the real estate agents showing her the apartments."

"All right," he agreed reluctantly. "Just don't come back with the papers to a shack."

"Scout's Honor," Nic promised, holding up two fingers. "You lovebirds have a wonderful day."

"Sometimes, being with her is like raising a child," Jude joked once Nic was safely out of hearing range. "She's always so full of energy and restless."

Tommy kissed her softly. "Speaking of kids, how many do you want?"

"Uhh, I don't know," Jude admitted. "More than one, cause I don't want to raise a brat, but no more than three cause then it's too much work. Why?"

"Just wondering for the future," he replied.

"Oh, really?" she mused. "Does that mean you plan on being around long enough for children, Quincy?"

"I plan on being around long enough for fake teeth and orthopedic shoes," he chuckled. "This is it for me, girl; I'm in it for the long-haul now."

She smiled. "Good."

They stayed in bed for another hour before going down to the kitchen for breakfast. Jude turned on the coffeepot and Tommy took care of everything because even at almost 21, she still wasn't allowed to cook.

"One day, when I'm the only one home, I'm gonna have dinner ready for you and you'll love it," she told him.

"And I'll be sure to ask where you ordered it from," he teased, pouring pancake batter into the skillet. "At some point, I'll let you make a grilled cheese or something, but we'll ease into that."

"Jerk," she grumbled. "I used to be able to bake cookies."

"Jude, Sadie's old Easy Bake Oven doesn't count," he reminded her.

She laughed. "Do you know how gay it sounds that you even know what an Easy Back Oven is?"

"Uhh, Nic had one," he pointed out. "I grew up smelling burnt brownies until I left for Boyz Attack."

"Sure," she mused, flipping through an issue of _Solid_ magazine. "You probably used to sneak it into your room to bake cakes for your mommy."

He scoffed. "Yeah, all the way up until that time she and my dad decided they hated their kids and started neglecting us."

"I wish you'd tell me more about your parents," she admitted softly, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "All I really know is that you were raised in Montreal, you left home at 14, and rarely, if ever, speak to them."

"It's just uncomfortable for me," he told her. "They shouldn't have been allowed to have kids at all and they didn't know how to raise us. They became their parents and that wasn't a good thing."

"My parents aren't exactly Ward and June Cleaver," she reminded him.

He flipped the pancakes. "It's different. Your parents had problems with each other while our parents had problems with us. Adrian and Noelle Quincy are very much in love, just not with their children."

Hearing this made Jude sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he shrugged. "I just know I'll appreciate my own kids that much more someday."

"Good to know," she smiled. "So, since Darius gave us a reprieve for the day, what would you like to do?"

"I'll let you pick," he offered."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she laughed. "Can we go ice-skating?"

"Ice-skating?" he repeated cautiously. "I'm not sure you have the proper balance for that."

She scoffed. "You don't know grace until you've seen me on ice."

"That worries me," he murmured, setting a plate of pancakes in front of her seat at their kitchen table. "But, if you really want to ice skate, we can go."

"Yay!" she cheered childishly, sitting down across from him. "We'll have to rent skates, so wear two pairs of socks cause people with gross feet often wear those skates."

After breakfast, they took showers and got ready. Tommy wore a pair of jeans, a black thermal under a gray fleece pull-over and a Boston Red Sox baseball hat. Jude put on dark-washed jeans, two long-sleeved shirts, a white fleece, and her black peacoat. She added a pair of white cashmere gloves and matching hat over her soft curls.

"Ready?" he asked, grabbing the keys to his Range Rover. "Warm enough?"

"Yep," she confirmed, following him to the elevator that would take them straight from their penthouse to the parking garage. "Are you?"

"I think so," he nodded, holding her hand. "Where are going to do this?"

She thought about it. "I like Grenadier Pond at High Park the best."

"High Park it is," he said, unlocking the doors as soon as they were in the garage. "I haven't been there in years."

"We used to play flag football there when we were kids," she explained. "It was back when I hated Spiederman, so I could take my anger out on him there."

"Flag football, huh?" he mused. "I could use an outlet for that kid."

Jude rolled her eyes. "How do you think the house-hunting is going?"

"They probably haven't looked at a single apartment yet," he replied. "With those three, she's probably been into record stores, eaten lunch twice, and scared old people on the street."

"Probably," Jude laughed. "But they are entertaining and they are the best friends a girl could ask for, especially since I haven't heard from Jamie or Patsy in like, eight months."

"Has it been that long?" he asked. "Well, Darius said Andrews is doing wonders with the Manhattan branch and that Patsy is huge on the grunge scene there. Clearly, New York City agrees with them."

"Yeah, I guess," she murmured, leaning her head against the window. "It's just hard cause he was my best friend for so long and we went through a lot together. He was there when my parents divorced and when Don came around and when you left to bring Maya back. I had Jamie then, but I don't have him anymore. I'm glad he's happy with Patsy and I love them together, but I miss them."

"I know," he said softly, taking her small hand into his larger one. "And I know they miss you, too."

They rode the rest of the way to the park in silence, just listening to the Johnny Cash CD playing on his stereo. When they got to Grenadier Pond, it was full of families enjoying the day.

"We'll have to be careful," Jude realized as Tommy paid for the skate rentals. "I don't want you knocking any little kids out with your pathetic excuse for skating."

"You just watch, Harrison," he smirked. "I'll blow you away."

"Okay, Scott Hamilton," she teased, putting on her skates. "Calm down."

As soon as they were on the ice, people starting noticing them.

"That's Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy!" one teenage girl squealed quietly to her friend. "Here, skating, on the same pond as us."

The friend nodded enthusiastically. "God, he's gorgeous. And she's beautiful. I hate them."

"Whatever," the first girl smirked, pulling out her digital camera. "Think we can sell this to _Talk National_?"

"With what headline?" the friend demanded. "'Couple in Love Seen Skating on Grenadier Pond?' Won't exactly make big bucks, Kendra."

"Worth a shot," the first shrugged, snapping some photos. "Even if they don't, it'll be cool to say we saw them."

Tommy had to admit that he was impressed with Jude's ability on the ice. In shoes, she was as clumsy as she could be, but she did have a certain elegance in skates.

"I think you missed your true calling," he joked, watching as she spun around him. "I'm sure Darius would find a way to make money off of you doing this."

"All business, all the time with that man," she laughed. "But, I love him dearly and my career wouldn't be the same without him." She looked over at him. "Or without you."

"Neither would mine," he said. "About you, I mean."

"And Darius," she laughed. "He created you for the most part."

"Yeah, against my own will," he added. "He and I butted heads for most of my musical career, in case you didn't know."

"I did," she confirmed. "But you two are tight now and have a stable relationship."

Before Tommy could say anything else, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"I found an apartment!" Nic squealed. "And I already bought it."

"You what?" he demanded. "Nicola, it's been one day; apartment-hunting should take weeks, at least."

"She already bought one?" Jude gathered. "Let's go see it. Most realtors will give 24-hours to back out of a contract."

He sighed. "Nic, where is it? We're coming to you."

"Toronto Gardens," she answered smugly. "Townhouse 4B." She hung up.

"She bought a townhouse in the Toronto Gardens," he muttered as Jude led him back to the skate rentals. "My little sister has a nicer house than I do."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Let's not get competitive here, Tommy. Those are really nice and incredibly expensive, but they're slightly girly and you'd be made fun of for living there, whether I was with you or not."

Tommy sped to the upscale townhouses and parked illegally.

"Dang, Speed Racer," Spiederman joked. "You didn't hit any little old ladies on your way here, did you?"

"Nic, take me to this house," Tommy demanded.

"Yes, sir," Nic mock saluted him, leading the way through the gates into the courtyard. "It's three bedrooms, two and a half baths, and a full balcony. You will love it." She pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door to one of the houses. "Ta-da!"

"Wow," Jude breathed, stepping inside. "Nic, this place is amazing."

Spiederman smirked. "I know, right? And who helped her pick it out? Oh, that's right, we did."

"Shut up," Tommy advised. "I've had a good day so far and I don't want to ruin it by punching you in the mouth."

After looking through the entire house for fifteen minutes, Jude and Tommy decided it was definitely good enough for Nic to live in.

"Best of all, it's got two spare rooms for us when Wally's snoring," Kyle spoke up, referring to himself and Spiederman. "She even said we could claim them."

"Maybe you guys will like her place so much you'll get one and move out of 620?" Jude hoped. "It's a great rehearsal space, guys, but it's not livable."

"Yeah, yeah," Spiederman rolled his eyes. "We're doing just fine there."

"Should you be at home, in bed?" Jude suddenly asked. "You have pneumonia."

Nic sighed. "Jude, chill out. I'm taking them home as soon as we leave here and he'll be fine. I'll be sure to make him some soup and tuck him into bed, too."

"On that note, we're leaving," Tommy announced, taking Jude's hand. "Nic, will you be at our house tonight?"

His little sister shrugged. "Probably. I can't get movers to bring my stuff from California until tomorrow, and it won't be here until Monday night, so I've got a couple more days with you two."

"Goody," he grumbled as Jude pushed him out the door.

"Tommy, you're retarded," Jude decided on their way home. "You act like you don't want Nic at our place, but you'll be calling her every hour when she moves out. You're going to be a nervous wreck."

"Jude," he began, pulling into their parking garage. "She was beat up by her boyfriend; how do you expect me to feel about that, elated?"

She unbuckled her seatbelt as he parked. "No, but she's 22-years-old now and has to be independent of you, as much as you hate to hear that."

"I know," he agreed, leading her to the elevator, "but she's still a baby to me and I'm not ready to let her go so quickly this time."

"Well, you can count on the boys being there all the time," she offered, even though she knew that wouldn't ease his thoughts any. "They wouldn't let anything happen to the world's favorite supermodel."

"That's true," he laughed lightly as the doors opened to their penthouse. "So, let's not talk about that anymore. What do you want to do with the rest of your day, Miss Harrison?"

She eyed him suggestively. "Something that requires no clothing and lots of time."

"Naked yoga?" he teased. "Good, I haven't relaxed in ages."

"I was thinking of another form of relaxation," she whispered seductively, pushing him into their bedroom. "And I don't think you'll object."


	13. Author's Note

Okay, here's the deal. I probably won't have any updates until after Thanksgiving at this point, so don't be mad. But, I'm giving you a chance to be involved. For Jude's birthday party, I still need costumes for the following characters and I'm looking for suggestions:

1. Sadie

2. Kwest

3. Portia

4. Darius

5. Jamie/Patsy (they're going to fly in)

I'll take the funniest and most creative, so give me something good. Kisses.

ChArLeY


	14. Update Dilemma

Bad news. I'm stuck in both stories right now, so I don't really know when I'll have an update for either. Writer's block is killing me, and I apologize, but I don't want to just write crap. However, if you've been reading the stories and you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see happen in either, let me know and I'll try to incorporate your ideas in. That would be awesome. I love you all and I hope everyone has a happy holiday season.

Charley


	15. Chapter 10

**Yay, an update! Haha. I'm sorry it's taking so long, but with two stories going, it gets stressful. This end of this chapter introduces what will become a main plot of this story, so look for that. It's going to be exciting, I hope. I love everyone who continues reading, even when I'm so crappy about updating consistently. You all rock. I love you. Kisses.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

* * *

Nic woke up Sunday morning and found herself sleeping in a bed that wasn't her own in a room she didn't recognize. She sat up, her first thought that she'd been kidnapped, and then realized she must've been in Wally's bed because she saw Spiederman in his bed across from her, Kyle's hand hanging over her from the top bunk of the bunk beds she was in, and Wally curled up on a couch in 620.

"Good morning," Spiederman yawned as he opened his eyes. "We ended up here last night to watch _Fight Club _and you fell asleep, so I put you in Wally's bed."

"I see that," she yawned, scratching her head. "Oh, my furniture comes today! Yay!"

He grinned. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"That you three get the honor of helping me move in?" she guessed.

"I was going to say that Wally will get to sleep in his bed tonight, but I guess we could help you," he offered. "For a small fee."

"What's that?" she wondered.

"Dinner," he mumbled. "As friends," he added quickly. "I can help with stuff for the party."

Nic smirked. "As long as you pay, dinner sounds fabulous. But how will Kyle and Wally be repaid for helping?"

"I'll let them beat me at Guitar Hero once or something," he shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I'm just saying, it would be more friend-like if they came along," she replied, getting out of bed. "But, if you insist on it just being the two of us, I can handle that."

"I insist," he joked. "So, what time are the movers coming?"

She stretched, revealing her tanned, toned stomach to him. "Umm, I think around 1:00." She looked at her Chanel watch. "Oh, it's 12:30! Wake them up."

"All right," he nodded, throwing his pillows at his friends. "Guys, wake up. We gotta help Nic with her furniture today."

"What are we getting out of it?" Kyle demanded tiredly, not opening his eyes.

"Spied says he'll let you both beat him at Guitar Hero," Nic answered. "Now, come on. It's important that I get the hell out of Tommy and Jude's so they can have alone time before he proposes on her birthday."

Wally sat up quickly. "Squinty's proposing?"

"He is if I have anything to do with it," Nic reported. "Now let's go make some paparazzo's day as I walk out of here with all three of you."

As Nic washed her face in the bathroom, the three boys got dressed.

"Dude, do you realize a Victoria's Secret Angel slept in my bed last night?" Wally breathed. "I could die happy now."

"Dude, she slept in my bed, right next to me on Friday," Spiederman put in triumphantly. "Besides, if she's going to hook up with any of us, it's going to be me, hands down."

Kyle shrugged as he pulled on a hooded sweatshirt. "I don't know, man; I hear she has a thing for drummers."

"You just want her to up your becoming the next Tommy Lee," Spiederman stated. "You don't even like her the way I do."

"And what's that?" Wally wondered. "From afar?"

Spiederman rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like I can do anything about it, you know? Jordan Avery hit her and I think she's still scarred from that."

"And she also told you she wants to be friends," Kyle added. "But, in my complete honest opinion, I can see you wooing her."

"Nice," Spiederman smirked. "I'm counting on it. At some point."

"So, are you three ready?" Nic asked, turning off the bathroom light. "And dress warm cause it's cold out and you'll be going back and forth from the trucks a lot."

"Let's go," Wally said, leading them down the stairs to the front door. He put in the security code and they went outside. "Is anyone else helping?"

"Everyone," she confirmed. "My brother, Jude, Kwest, Sadie, Darius, and Portia will be meeting us at the Gardens."

"Dang," Kyle breathed, shoving his hands into his pockets as she led them to her rented black Lexus RX330. "You got Darius to help?"

She smirked as she climbed into the driver's seat. "Darius Mills adores me. I'm sure that if any photographers are around, they'll help, too."

"Talk about stalkerazzi," Wally muttered as she pulled into the Toronto Gardens' private lot. "There's like, 40 of them."

"One of the downfalls of fame," Nic mumbled, parking the SUV.

"Thanks for being here to greet us," Tommy said as he and Jude climbed out of his Range Rover, as did Sadie and Kwest. Portia and Darius came from his Jaguar. "It's not freezing out or anything."

Nic rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I overslept."

"Overslept where?" Jude teased quietly as she and Nic walked into the house. "Spied's bed?"

"We fell asleep watching _Fight Club_ and he put me in Wally's bed and Wally slept on the couch," Nic clarified. "That's all."

"Sure," Jude smirked. "So, what are we doing?"

The supermodel surveyed the living room. "I think I want to bring in furniture starting in the top rooms and make our way down. There are three rooms upstairs, which are my bedroom, a spare, and what was described as an office but will be an extra closet."

"I saw the closet in your room," Spiederman spoke up. "It's huge and you need another one?"

"Absolutely," Nic confirmed. "I'm a model, Spied; I have more clothes than you have video games."

"Is that true?" Wally whispered to Portia as they went outside to the two large moving trucks that had arrived from Los Angeles. "She has that many clothes?"

Portia nodded as the driver unlatched the back. Inside the first truck were boxes on top of boxes labeled 'clothes.' "What do you think?"

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle just stared.

"It's like a department store exploded," Spiederman muttered.

Nic stepped in. "Department store? No, no. I do _not_ shop in department stores, unless you count Barneys, Bendels, Bergdorf, or Fred Segal, which I don't. They're more like large boutiques. Department stores are like Macy's or Sears."

"Heaven forbid," Jude joked. "Come on. I don't want to be moving all day."

"I don't think we're going to have a choice," Tommy groaned as he and Kwest carried a bright red couch down from the back. "She's got too much."

"This doesn't even include Malibu," Nic reminded them. "And you've seen that house."

"Good point," Jude agreed. "Good point indeed."

Four hours later, everything had successfully been moved inside and they were all helping her unpack and set-up house.

"You told me once your LA apartment had some really great art," Tommy stated, opening a big, long box. "I didn't realize you meant_this._"

Spiederman and Nic looked in the box. Inside were Nic's magazine covers, blown-up and framed.

"I like it," Spiederman decided. "I'd hang it."

"Of course," Tommy mumbled. "Anyways, it's not classified as art."

"Then what's art?" she demanded. "Who died and made you Picasso?"

Jude stepped in between them. "Before you two get all World War III, why don't Tommy and I finish unpacking this box while you and Spied go finish in your room?"

"First day in the townhouse and you already have a guy in your room," Spiederman teased as he followed Nic upstairs.

"Who?" she shot back. "Kidding. So, can you honestly say you've ever been in a supermodel's bedroom before?"

"Nope," he answered. "Can't say I have until now. But I can say that if I'm ever in another, it won't be as awesome as this."

"Why?" she smirked, looking through a box on her bed. "Cause it's your first?"

"Cause it's yours," he corrected quietly. "I know it probably freaks you out to hear this, but when you say your celebrity crush is George Clooney or Penn Badgley, you're mine."

Nic looked at him and smiled. "I know. It's sweet." She turned away and sighed inwardly.

"You all right?" he wondered.

"Long day," she lied. "I'm just tired."

What she was afraid to admit was that she was falling for him, hard. And that was bad. She'd just gotten out of a terrible relationship and she knew she wasn't ready for anything yet. Plus, she was scared. But, she had Spiederman right in front of her, with his charm and his sense of humor and his obvious crush on her. She knew she now faced a battle to keep him at arm's length. And it was a battle she knew, deep down, she stood no chance against.

"Spied, have you ever had a serious relationship?" she asked out of nowhere.

He looked up from a photo album. "Umm, no? I mean, I dated Jude for a few months and that's the longest it ever was. Karma toyed with me for a while but it was never serious. I know this could squash my 'rock star' image, but I believe in only really, seriously dating people I could see myself settling down with in the future. I know that's crazy, but my parents were so messed up that I don't want to be like they were." He glanced at her. "Why?"

"I just wondered," she explained. "To be honest, I never really saw you as a serial dater, so I wanted to see if you were one."

"Why not?" he asked, setting the album aside. "I'm a rock star; they serial date."

"Yeah," she confirmed, "but you seem to be a rock star with morals. Take Kyle, for example. He idolizes Tommy Lee, and he's not exactly Romeo. I don't know much about Wally's dating life, but you still seem the most-grounded. I just always doubted that you were one to go out and bring home different girls every night."

He was confused. "Is that bad?"

"No!" she cried. "It's good. Jordan, before me, was a huge serial dater, so that should have been my first warning sign. I like how you think, about dating only those you can see yourself with. It's a good way to live. If I'd have done that with him, he wouldn't have gotten one date."

"He didn't deserve you," Spiederman told her. "He took you for granted and used your celebrity to his advantage."

"That he did," she agreed. "I just want stability for once." She yawned. "Actually, right now, I just want a nap." She sat on the other side of her bed and fell back onto her pillows. "I'm going to go to sleep, but if you hear someone coming, wake me up."

"All right," he laughed, picking the photo album back up. "I'll keep browsing."

The album he was looking through was from what looked to be a Halloween party in LA that year. Nic had dressed as Amy Winehouse and Jordan had gone as Jack Sparrow. It looked like it was a house on the beach, but it was dark, so he couldn't really tell. Most were either of the two of them, of Jordan and someone else, or of Nic with someone else, but just as the album was ending, a picture caught his eye. The center of the picture was of Lauren Conrad and Brody Jenner, but in the background, he saw what looked like Jordan smacking Nic. He looked at the supermodel, who was sleeping peacefully, pulled the picture from it's sleeve, and hurried back downstairs.

"You guys have been awfully quiet," Jude mused. "What are you doing up there?"

"She's sleeping," he replied hurriedly. "Look at this." He handed her the photo and pointed to Nic and Jordan. "Does it look like he's slapping her to you?"

Jude was momentarily silent. "Yeah, it does. We have to show this to Tommy."

"I don't want him to freak out on her," Spiederman said quickly. "There's obviously a reason she wasn't telling him."

"Hey, Tom?" Jude called to the kitchen. "Could you come in here for a minute?"

Tommy appeared around the corner. "What's up?"

"Look at this," she advised. "But keep your cool."

"The girl from _The Hills_ and David Foster's stepson?" he questioned, looking at it. "So what?"

"The background," Jude told him. "Look at Nic and Jordan, or Amy and Jack, I guess."

His face darkened immediately. "So last week wasn't a one-time thing? I'll kill him. Forget LAPD, I'm going after him myself."

"Calm down," she responded. "If he was hitting her, it was obviously very traumatic for her and she didn't want you flipping out. You should just talk to her first."

He sighed. "But she's my kid sister, Jude. He can't just get away with that."

"I know," she nodded, leaning into him. "I know."

Half an hour later, Nic woke up to find Jude, Tommy, and Spiederman staring at her.

"Hey?" she said. "What's going on? I'm not an alcoholic, so I don't need an intervention."

Tommy handed her the picture. "Care to explain?"

"Umm, Lauren got a hold of my camera?" she stated. "So?"

"You know what I mean," he muttered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She looked at Spiederman. "You found this and told on me? Are you five?"

"More often than not, he is," Jude confirmed, "but he was right for coming to us. Nic, was he beating you?"

"No!" Nic exclaimed. "Jesus, do you think I would've stayed with a guy who was beating me? He was drunk and got a little out of hand. It was a joke, anyways."

Spiederman cleared his throat. "It doesn't look too playful, though."

"I can't believe this," Nic scoffed. "You know what? You all can go. I can finish by myself."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Nic, act like a grown-up for ten minutes and tell me the truth. Why was he hitting you?"

"I told you!" she yelled, getting angrier by the minute. "Now get out!"

Jude pulled Tommy away. "Let's go. She'll cool down and we'll come back later."

"Don't count on it," Nic sneered. "And I can't believe you'd do that to me," she said to Spiederman. "I thought I could trust you?"

"I don't like that you were being hurt," he told her honestly. "Like I said, you deserve better."

"I also deserve friends who can mind their own business," she shot back coldly, ushering them down to the front door. "Guess you don't agree with that one," she added, slamming the door in their shocked faces.


	16. Chapter 11

**So, here's the latest chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, as the other two will come first, but it'll happen. I still love everyone who's reviewing and if you're not reviewing but you read it, I love you, too, even though a review would be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I also don't own Jack Johnson's 'Banana Pancakes.' I just like the song a lot. **

Spiederman spent all of Monday in 620. He should've gone to G-Major to work on SME and Jude's albums, but he couldn't function properly. He hated himself for telling Tommy and Jude about the picture he'd found in Nic's room, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Dude, come on," Kyle pleaded. "You've sat in bed all day, doing nothing. Get up and come to eat with us."

"No, thanks," Spiederman shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"We get that you're all upset about giving that picture to Squinty, but it was the right thing to do," Wally assured him. "Nic's going to thank you for it someday when the LAPD locks Jordan up."

"I don't think so," the guitarist admitted. "She was so mad. And I could tell I'd hurt her. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"It's not entirely your fault," Kyle said. "I mean, you didn't force Tommy to go confront her about it."

"Right, like he wouldn't," Spiederman scoffed. "I'm a total jackass."

Wally glanced at Kyle and shrugged. "Well, we're going to McDonald's. Do you want us to bring you anything back?"

"No," Spiederman muttered. "You can go."

Once they left, he turned on the TV and stopped on the previous day's _E! News_.

_"Yesterday, we caught supermodel Nic Hill and some famous friends moving her into a luxurious townhouse in the Toronto Gardens area of the city. While we still have no answers to her Tom Quincy relationship, she was seen looking pretty cozy with lead guitarist of the Spiederman Mind Explosion, Vincent Spiederman, laughing and joking," _Ryan Seacrest reported, flashing footage of the day before. _Wonder how Jordan Avery, her recent ex-boyfriend, is taking the news of her possible relationship? Probably not so well."_

Nic angrily turned off the TV in her living room and threw the remote onto the floor.

"Possible relationship my ass," she scoffed, walking to her kitchen.

"Why not?" Jude asked, letting herself into Nic's home. "There's definite chemistry."

"Jude, get out," Nic advised. "I'm still quite mad about yesterday and I don't want to talk about it."

Jude set her purse down. "That's too bad cause we're going to. You have absolutely_no_ right to be mad at Spiederman. He didn't do anything I wouldn't have done. And can you imagine if Tommy had found it first? He would've probably killed you for never telling him, which brings me to my next point. If Jordan was hitting you before what happened last week, why didn't you tell us?"

"He wasn't!" Nic cried. "He was drunk and we were joking around. You guys are starting to take everything so seriously now."

"What do you expect us to do?" Jude demanded. "You showed up at our hotel room at six in the morning all beat up by your boyfriend. Are we supposed to just laugh it off?"

Nic pulled a Diet Mountain Dew from the refrigerator and opened it. "I moved here, didn't I? Can't we just let it go now?"

"No!" Jude exclaimed. "He abused you, Nic. That's a serious offense and he's got to pay for it. Tommy's so livid right now, I had to call Kwest to our place cause I was afraid of leaving him alone. You can't seriously just want to let it go?"

"I don't," Nic admitted, "but I don't want to involve the media and with the way everyone's acting now, they're bound to be involved."

"All right," Jude nodded. "That's all you had to say. Look, I know you're upset with Spied for showing Tommy that picture, but he really only did it because he's really falling for you. He obviously wants to help get rid of Jordan if it's going to protect you."

The supermodel went back to her living room and sat down on her couch. "I get that people want to help me, which I appreciate, but I'm old enough to do certain things for myself."

"But not this," Jude replied. "I wouldn't be able to do it for myself and I hate having Tommy save my ass all the time. It's just one of those situations where other people are necessary."

"I know," Nic relented. "I just didn't want to involved Spiederman because I'm afraid that if Jordan finds out, he'll go after him. That's the last thing I want."

"You really like him, don't you?" Jude asked softly.

"Which is the last thing I wanted," Nic added. "I hate it."

Jude smirked. "That's Spiederman. He's very charming and he's a really good guy."

"You can't say anything," Nic warned. "It's not something I'm going public with."

"For now," Jude mused. "So, this party. Is it coming along?"

"It is," Nic confirmed. "Sadie's doing quite a bit, which I'm entirely grateful for, and it's going to be fabulous. Now, since it's your birthday party, I'll let you choose which magazine to run the photos in. I've had offers from _Us Weekly, People, InTouch, _and_Star_. Honestly, _Star_ is gross and sleazy, but you decide."

"I like _People_," Jude shrugged. "I wasn't aware it was that big of deal."

Nic scoffed. "Please. People adore you." She picked up her BlackBerry. "I'll call_People_ tomorrow and let them know it's December 16 at 8:00 at G-Major. Dressing up for them will be optional."

"So, what is everyone getting me?" Jude wondered. "A new car, a dog?"

"Oh, sure, I'll just tell you everything," Nic nodded sarcastically. "I can tell you that you'll love my gift. It'll knock you out."

Jude frowned. "I hate secrets and I really hate when people rub it in that they know one."

"Oh, wah-wah," Nic joked. "You only have a few weeks left."

Before Jude could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Nic stood from the couch, walked over, looked through the peephole, and looked back at Jude. "It's Spiederman."

"Let him in," Jude advised. "Hear him out."

"Then you have to leave," Nic decided. "I want it private."

Jude retrieved her purse as Nic opened the door and excused herself, winking at her best friend on her way out.

"Hi," Nic greeted him, pulling the door back.

"I wasn't sure if I should come," he mumbled as he walked into the living room. "I know you're furious with me and all, but I had to see you. I don't like that you're upset with me."

She sat on the edge of her coffee table. "I see."

"Nic, I only did what I did yesterday because I don't want you getting hurt," he explained quickly, as if she'd make him leave at any minute. "Over the last week and a half, you've become important to me and I don't like the thought of that jackass laying a hand on you."

She bit her lip to keep from speaking out and let him continue.

"I know you don't want to hear this and you don't want it to interfere, but I can't help it," he went on. "I like you. And it's not just because you're the fantasy girl on my wall anymore; it's because I genuinely like you, which is another reason I can't help but hate him for what he did to you." He stopped and looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Oh, I can talk now?" she teased. "Look, I know. Jude and I talked about it and you're all right. I guess I really can't do everything for myself, which pisses the hell out of me, and I have to learn to deal with that. And, as for you liking me, well, I don't know what to say."

"Could you just say something?" he requested. "I just need to hear something."

"It's complicated," she finally said. "I can't be involved with you; I'm afraid Jordan will find out and go after you. He's a bad guy." She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, as Jude also said, you're a charming guy, Vincent Spiederman, and some things can't be helped."

"Wait, what?" he whispered.

She eyed him. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Oh," he muttered. "Right."

"I just mean that_should _anything happen, it will not go public, got it?" she demanded.

"Agreed!" he nodded vigorously. "Why?"

Nic pursed her lips. "Were you not listening?"

"I'm kidding," he laughed, taking off his coat. "So, do you want to watch a movie?"

"People watch movies on Mondays?" she wondered. "Really?"

"I guess not," he said. "So, do you want to something, strictly platonic-looking, out of this townhouse?"

"I suppose," she shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

He blanked. "I don't usually make decisions."

"Well," she said, standing up, "you have about half an hour to make one while I get dressed." She patted his head and went upstairs.

_Going out with Nic. What to do?_ he text Kyle.

_According to her website, she's big on shopping, reading, watching TV, and listening to unknowns play in coffee shops. I believe you have a winner. _Kyle replied.

"Bingo," Spiederman said to himself, putting his iPhone back into his pocket.

"So, what are we doing?" Nic asked as she bounded down the stairs thirty minutes later in jeans, a black long-sleeved, form-fitting tunic, and plain black Converse sneakers.

"Well, there's a pretty sweet coffee shop downtown that has open mic on Monday nights," he explained. "I thought you might like that?"

Her lips formed an intrigued half-smile. "I do. That's weird."

"I'm just good," he stated smugly as he put his coat back on.

"Or you read my website," she smirked, leading him out of the house. "Nice try though."

"Dang," he murmured, opening the passenger door of her Jeep Wrangler for her. "Well, at least I had the thought to look. Actually, I text Kyle and he gave me the idea, but I didn't have to go with it."

"Oh, so Kyle gets actual credit?" she mused. "I'll be sure to remember that."

The ride to the coffee shop, Cool Beans, was short and sweet and Spiederman was relieved there were no awkward silences. He found it surprisingly easy to talk to her.

"This place is so cute," she gushed as he led her inside. "There's a place in Malibu like this, Latte Ya-Ya, that I go to about four times a week."

He grinned. "Well, there's a table right there if you want to sit. What do you want?"

She scanned the menu. "I'll just have a tall hot chocolate with extra whipped cream."

"Nice spot," he noted as he met her at a table near the window but with an unobstructed view of the stage. "I've been here on some Monday nights before and there's been some good talent. Tommy actually got Darius to meet with a girl but she's based in LA, so she's working out there under G-Major now."

"Wow," she said. "That's pretty impressive." She looked around. "This looks like a place Mason could've started in."

Spiederman laughed. "He used to play here before the show. He was a crowd pleaser. They miss him here cause the newer, younger kids tend to be bratty."

"Bratty?" she scoffed. "Please. You don't know brats until you've been backstage at a haute couture fashion show. Girls fight over the last carrot stick or bottled water from the French Alps. Sometimes, I wonder why I do it because I'd rather have a Twix bar or Diet Mountain Dew. Eating rabbit food has no appeal to me at all. It's just disgusting."

"You're fun," he told her. "Do you know that? And you're everything and nothing I thought you would be."

"People find that about me," she nodded. "Most designers tell me I'm not what they expect out of a model, but they have to hire me cause I'm so damn good."

"And so modest, too," he joked. "Who's your favorite to work for?"

"Well, contractually, I have to say Victoria's Secret, cause they pay me out the ass, but I love doing shows for Betsey Johnson, Marc Jacobs, Ralph Lauren, and Zac Posen. I used to do Chanel, and I will every once in a while, but they've gotten boring. Karl's still a good friend though."

"I don't know who you're talking about," he admitted, "but it sounds good."

Nic sipped her hot chocolate. "There was a time, when I was about 19, that I seriously considered quitting and backpacking through Europe for a few years, but I figured by that time, I'd already embarrassed our parents enough, so I stuck it out. Two years later, I'm still here and I'm on top."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Cool Beans' Monday night Open Mic Night," one of the employees said as she stood on stage. "Our first performer tonight is a well-known one, so let's welcome Vin Spiederman to the stage."

Nic watched in confusion as her date stood and went to the stage, picked up the acoustic guitar, and sat down on a stool at the microphone.

"Hi," he said into it quietly. "I've never performed here before, though my friend Mason used to, so this is new for me. But, tonight, if it's okay with her, I'd like to dedicate this song I'm going to sing to my new friend, Nic."

Before she could guess the song, he started playing the opening chords to Jack Johnson's 'Banana Pancakes,' which he must've figured out was one of her favorite songs.

_Can't you see that it's just raining  
Ain't no need to go outside...  
But Baby, You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what you're supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now_

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that its just raining  
Ain't no need to go outside_

_But just maybe, laka ukulele  
Mommy made a baby  
Really don't mind the practice  
Cause you're my little lady  
Lady, lady love me  
Cause I love to lay here lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside_

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Cant you see that its just raining  
Ain't no need to go outside  
Ain't no need ain't no need Mmmm MMmmm  
Can't you see cant you see  
Rain all day  
And I don't mind._

_The telephone is singing  
Ringing its too early  
Don't pick it up  
We don't need to we got everything  
We need right here  
And everything we need is enough  
Just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, yeah wake up slow  
You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
Ill make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like its the weekend now_

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining  
Aint no need to go outside  
Aint no need, Aint no need  
Rain all day and I really really really don't mind  
Can't you see cant you see,  
You gotta wake up slow_

The crowd, who hadn't expected a performance from a Grammy-winning artist, went crazy as Nic began to clap slowly. She wasn't sure what to make of the performance, but she had to admit that he was damn good at what he did.

"So?" he mused as he sat back down. "What'd you think?"

She eyed him unsurely. "Do you honestly want to know?"

"Yeah," he answered nervously.

"I loved it," she smiled. "You were incredibly amazing."

"Thanks," he breathed. "I just sort of decided to do it when we got here."

Nic nodded. "It was worth it. I think all the teenage girls in here wet themselves."

"Yeah, well, the guy at the counter asked me three times if we were dating when I was ordering," he laughed lightly. "I said we were just friends."

"Are we?" she wondered.

"I hope not," he admitted. "I'd prefer more."

"Then that's what you just might get," she told him nonchalantly as the next girl started playing. "If you're lucky."

_Please God,_ he thought to himself, _let me be lucky._


	17. Chapter 12

**I would first like to state that it's been officially one month since I last updated this story and I apologize. Secondly, I'm very proud of myself for posting tonight, albeit it's almost 3:30 AM, because I promised myself I would do it. This chapter is very dear to me, as the friendship between Nic and Kyle in my stories is always apparent and it begins here. They have a very long discussion at 620 that takes up most of the chapter and I really like it. I also did quite more research for this chapter than usual, so it's been a interesting one to write. I hope everyone likes it and if you do, review. If you don't, I'm open to constructive criticism, though I don't appreciate burns. Oh, and to please everyone, **_Back From the Dead_** is my next priority and that update WILL have Jude and Tommy's big date. Be prepared.**

_And PS- I ADORE Perez Hilton; I frequent his site about 15 times a day. He's super fabulous and I want his job. _

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

"So, I just got an interesting text message from your sister," Jude said to Tommy as they sat in their living room, watching _Mr. and Mrs. Smith. _"She's out with none other than Vin Spiederman."

Tommy tensed up next to her. "What?"

"It's a good thing," she assured him. "First of all, it means they've reconciled, which you still haven't done. And second, it's better than her being out with Jordan Avery."

"I guess," he sighed, relaxing a bit. "I just want her to be careful, especially after what I saw in that picture."

"She's in good hands," Jude stated. "Relax."

"I'm just worried about her," he reminded her. "That's it."

Before Jude could respond, their phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Is your computer around?" Sadie asked quickly.

"On the table in front of me," Jude replied, looking at her Dell laptop. "Why?"

"Check out Perez Hilton's blog," Sadie told her. "It's bad."

Jude opened the computer, connected to the Internet, and pulled up the celebrity blogger's site. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Tommy demanded, leaning over to read.

_**SIGHtings**__Spotted: Action star __**Jordan Avery**__ spotted in the Pearson Airport near Toronto late Monday afternoon where rumored ex-girlfriend, __**Nic Hill**__, was spotted just last week. Is he looking for a reconciliation or to add fuel to those abuse rumors? If she's smart, she'll bail on Toronto pronto._

"I have to call Nic," he breathed, pulling his Motorola Q phone from his pocket.

"Good evening, dear," Nic greeted as she put her Sidekick to her ear. "What up?"

"Bad," he said immediately. "Perez Hilton reported that Jordan was spotted at Pearson today."

She glanced at Spiederman who was watching a young guy play the piano onstage. "Are you sure?"

"He's rarely wrong," Tommy murmured. "This could be potentially bad. Until we know what's happening, I want you to stay here; I don't want you in your townhouse by yourself."

"Fuck," she whispered. "I hate him. I'm usually good at just really disliking people, cause hate is so strong, but I officially hate him."

"Who?" Spiederman asked, snapping to attention. "Jordan? What's going on?"

"He's, uhh, in town," she reported. "Someone spotted him at Pearson today and it was on Perez Hilton. Tommy wants me to stay with them until we know what he's doing here."

Spiederman shook his head. "Stay with us. Three guys will be better at defending you than just your brother and Jude. One of us will be with you at all times."

"Spied wants me to stay at 620," she told her brother. "He, Wally, or Kyle will be with me at all times."

"Okay," Tommy agreed cautiously. "You're going to be at G-Major all day, every day and you won't leave unless one of them, or me or Kwest, is with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "God, this is just ridiculous. I'll see you later, Tommy," she added before hanging up. "I'm really sorry that this is becoming so huge."

He reached across the table and put a hand over her own now trembling hands. "Nic, I don't want to see him hurt you. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you now."

"Thanks," she whispered. "You're a really good guy, Spied. How is it you've been single all this time?"

"Never found the right girl," he shrugged. "Until now, I guess."

"Smooth," she teased softly. "Well played, 007."

He smirked. "That's how I roll."

"Can we get out of here?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but the Jordan thing got to me and I want to just go to your place and watch a movie or something."

"A movie?" he repeated. "On a Monday night? Do people do that?"

"Hilarious," she laughed sarcastically as they walked out to his Jeep. "If Perez is right, which he tends to be, and Jordan's here, it's going to get ugly. I just want you to understand what you're in for by getting involved with me."

He opened her door for her. "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Nic scoffed lightly and leaned down and kissed him. "I'm glad to know you, Vin Spiederman."

"Not as glad as I am to know you," he murmured, walking around to his side.

At 620, Wally and Kyle were just starting _Hot Rod _when Nic and Spiederman walked in, carrying two of her Vera Bradley duffel bags.

"Last we knew, you two were fighting," Kyle stated. "Now she's moving in?"

"Jordan's in town," Spiederman announced. "I, along with Tommy, thought it would be wise that Nic stay with us until the situation is under control. One of us is to be with her at all times, got it?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Umm, I can sleep on the couch?"

"No," Nic shook her head. "I won't put you out again. I can just share his bed."

"Share his bed?" Kyle repeated. "Oh, really?"

"Dude," Spiederman warned. "Shut up."

Nic noticed the TV screen. "Oh, I love this movie. Actually, I really just love Andy Samberg, but the movie is good."

"You know he's leaving _Saturday Night Live_?" Kyle spoke up. "He's shooting a pilot for ABC."

"No," she whined. "I'll have to talk to him about that."

"You know him?" Wally asked.

"Sure," she shrugged. "I know a lot of famous people. In case you forgot, I'm a pretty hot supermodel and to be seen with me is kind of a big deal."

Spiederman stared at her. "You just sounded like Karma."

"Ugh," she gagged. "Forget I said anything."

An hour later, Spiederman and Wally were both sleeping soundly, so Kyle turned off the movie and led Nic up to the kitchen.

"You want some tea?" he offered.

"Sure," she agreed, sitting down at the table. "Thanks for being cool about letting me stay here."

He placed a saucer in front of her. "It's more than fine. Even though we've all only known you for a little more than a week, we all really like you; you're one of us now."

"I can join the band?" she joked. "I'd be pretty great on the tambourine. Or keyboard."

"I'm sure," he mused, sitting down across from her. "So, what happened with you and Spiederman? You hated him last night."

"I woke up hating him," she reported. "But, thanks to my future sister-in-law, I realized that this whole Jordan Avery thing has gotten out of hand and I can't handle it on my own. He showed up and I forgave him, I guess."

"Thank you," Kyle said. "He was a wreck last night and today. He wouldn't get off the couch for anything."

She sipped her tea. "He just needs to understand that I'm stubborn and temperamental. I like doing things for myself because for so long, my parents wanted to do everything for me because Tommy was so rebellious." She sighed. "I really do like him though."

"Who, Spied?" Kyle asked. "If you didn't know, he's kind of in love with you. And not the weird, stalker kind. Just in love."

Nic smirked. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm fickle and spontaneous. I'll be around for a while, but he could wake up one morning and I'll be in London or Tokyo or Milan. I hate being stationary."

"Well, just be nice," Kyle advised. "He's been hurt before."

"Me, too," she whispered. "So, what about you, Bateman? Any women? I know some girls you'd like."

He perked up at this. "Oh, really? Miranda Kerr?"

"Love her," she gushed. "Sorry, but she's quite taken by Orlando. However, Izabel Goulart is a big SME fan. We listen to your music backstage together."

"Really?" he mumbled. "Could she come for a visit?"

"Maybe someday," she nodded. "When the Jordan ordeal is over, I'll give her a call."

"Sweet," he breathed. "She's hot." He spun his already empty cup in his hands. "In all seriousness, can I ask you to do me a huge favor?"

Nic nodded. "Anything."

"Don't break his heart," he advised. "The guy's been my best friend since I was seven-years-old. We spent nights together in Wally's tree house, duct taped Jude's bike tires to the floor of her garage when we were eleven. We've been jamming together since we started SME when we were thirteen and if you, of all people, break his heart, that'll be the end because he'll internally die."

"Talk about pressure," she murmured. "Look, I don't want to hurt Spied, I really don't, but I can't ever make any promises. My job takes me all over, whenever, and it's spur of the moment. I would love for Spiederman to be _the one_, because he's really great, but I can't know that and I won't lead him on to refrain from breaking his heart. In fact, stringing him along would only be worse."

"I guess you're right," he agreed. "Just don't take so long to decide."

"I won't," she assured him. "I like that you're so protective of him; it shows loyalty and in this broad entertainment business, that's a very important quality. Very few people I know are loyal these days."

He scoffed. "No kidding."

"I like you, Kyle," she told him honestly. "Not that I don't like Wallace, cause I really do, but something about you is very old soul and I really, truly like that."

"They often call me the Wise Drummer," he admitted.

"Really?" she mused. "Who calls you that?"

"Spied, sometimes, if he's drunk," he laughed. "He'll ask me questions and since I've been drinking since I was thirteen, it takes a shitload of alcohol to get my really drunk, so I'm always all right to answer and he thinks it sounds smart when really, he's just asking what time we have to be at the studio the next day or if he and Tommy got into a fight that morning, which is usually affirmative."

She bit her lip. "Do they fight a lot? I can't afford causing a rift between me and my brother or making theirs any larger."

"It's fine," he replied. "They used to fight because they didn't like each other but now, it's their way of bonding. Spied and Jude are best friends, so Tommy's accepted him and every now and then, he and Kwest will come out with all of us."

"Wow," she breathed. "I find that quite impressive for them to do that. They're such wine and cheese kind of guys now."

"Kwest is because of Sadie," Kyle explained. "Squinty's still a big fan of beer."

"Doesn't surprise me," she stated. "I rarely drink it, except the occasional Corona, but whenever he and Jude come to Malibu in the summers, I stock the fridge with Molson, which is his favorite."

He made a face. "That stuff is crap. He needs to drink Old Vienna; that's for men."

"Hey, I just buy it," she shrugged. "I'm more a cocktail kind of girl."

"I'll bet your favorite drink is an apple martini?" he guessed.

"Well done," she nodded. "That's not something I put on my website."

Kyle shook his head. "Nah. I'm pretty good at that stuff. If you hate beer, like cocktails, and are a supermodel, a martini is always a good guess. Since you don't seem to be the world's girliest girl, a Cosmopolitan was out of question, so apple was the next best bet."

"You're good," she complimented. "Cosmo's are so icky."

"Girls who drink them use the word 'icky,'" he teased. "Sadie prefers them."

"She would," she mumbled. "So, tell me about Jamie."

"Jamie Andrews," he said. "He and Jude grew up next door to each other and were best friends, even though he was always secretly in love with her. Finally, after biding his time for so long, they hooked up just before we went on our first tour. When we returned, it fizzled fast. They had a big falling out because she hooked up with Spied so quickly, even though he was seeing Patsy by then, and eventually, they patched things up. Up until his and Patsy's big move to New York a year and half ago, they were solid. Now, I don't think she's heard from him in three quarters of a year."

She looked to the living room to make sure the other two were still sound asleep. "Can I trust you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "What's up?"

"I called G-Major in New York, spoke with Jamie, and got him to agree to him and Patsy flying up for the party!" she cried excitedly, though in almost a whisper. "Patsy's even going to perform 'Shooting Star' for Jude."

"Dang," he said. "You get things done when you party plan."

"I really do," she confirmed. "Are you three still coming as the idiots from_Anchorman_?"

"Nope," he answered. "We decided to start branching out to do things more for our own individuality instead of as a group all the time, so we changed. My favorite movie is _Edward Scissorhands_, so I'm going as him, Wally's going as Lestat from _Interview with a Vampire_, and Spiederman is going as Jim Morrison, which I said didn't really count as a movie character until he reminded me of Val Kilmer in _The Doors_."

"Boo," she snickered. "He's not very creative. But you, I could set you up with a Hollywood makeup artist to have you really look the part; Wally, too."

"That would be great," he told her. "Are you still going as the chick from _Sex and the City_?"

She sighed. "I don't know. It was great at first, but I hate wigs and that would require one, so I'm weighing my options now. Going as Juno would be fun, but my hair is too long. I want someone really noticeable, so right now, I think my best choice is Holly Golightly."

"From _Breakfast at Tiffany's_," he remembered. "You could totally pull that one off."

"I think so," she agreed. "So, I was thinking as the movie was on, wouldn't it be better if you guys stayed with me at my townhouse? It's bigger, you and Wally could both have your owns rooms, and it's a lot nicer than this place, even though I love the kitsch."

He looked around. "I guess that would make sense. I mean, we can wear the same clothes over and over without having to come back here while you'd have to make trips at least daily. When they wake up, we'll move."

She smiled. "Kyle Bateman, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship for you and I."

"Me, too," he replied, grinning, "so long as you get that beautiful friend to Toronto."

"Way to go," she muttered, walking to put their cups in the sink as he went to shower. "You totally killed our moment."


	18. Chapter 13

**I'm so proud at how quick I've been updating lately. Of course, I say that and suddenly, I'll hit a snag and be stuck with Writer's Block for two weeks. We'll see; fingers crossed. Anyways, nothing super awesome happens in this chapter, except a few encounters with Jordan, but the next will end with the dreaded cliffhanger. Look out for that. As always, I love those who read and I adore those who review. If you're doing one, why not the other? It's much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

"Party day, party day!" Nic cried as she woke Spiederman up the day of Jude's big party. "Get up, darling, get up!"

Spiederman, who was still asleep, pulled a pillow over his head. "Nic, babe, no."

"But we have so much to do!" she whined.

"No, no," he shook his head. "_You _have so much to do. I just have to show up at G at 7:45."

She pouted. "Fine. I'll go make Kyle wake up."

"Good luck!" he called after her as she went downstairs to the spare room Kyle had been sleeping in for the last two weeks.

"Kyle," she whispered, letting herself into the red-painted room. "Are you awake?"

"No," he whispered back. "Whatever you want, bug your boyfriend."

"He already kicked me out," she replied sadly. "It's party day and no one cares."

Kyle sighed and sat up. "We care, Nic, but it's 9:30. By noon, we'll care a lot more, trust me."

"Whatever," she muttered, slamming his door, ignoring Wally because he was easily the worst to try and wake up before he was ready. "I hate you all."

"You shouldn't hate," Wally yawned from his seat in the kitchen where he was drinking water and reading the paper. "That makes you ugly."

"You're up," she stated incredulously. "It's only 9:30, Wallace. What's up with that?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, I guess. I kept having this dream that I was drowning and as it was happening, Boyz Attack was singing to me, so I woke up and was too scared to fall back asleep to that."

"I don't blame you," she agreed, pouring herself a bowl of Honey Grahams. "So, my makeup artist will meet you at G-Major at 5:00, all right? Kyle, too."

"Thanks so much for getting her here," he said.

"It's a _him_," she corrected, "but it's no problem. You guys can't mess those characters up."

Wally grinned. "So, what did you and Spied get Jude?"

"I have no idea what he got her," she admitted, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "My gift is the party and then a surprise when she gets there."

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, searching through the paper for the Society pages.

"I was just thinking about those times Jordan showed up here," he replied. "And how well we all played it."

Nic grinned, thinking back to those days.

_Wally was sitting on the couch, watching _Sasuke_, the Japanese obstacle course show, when there was a knock at the door. Being the only one home, he was just wearing a pair of boxers, so he looked through the peephole first before opening the door. He smirked as he saw Jordan Avery, so he answered._

_"Who are you?" Jordan asked coolly. "Where's Nic?"_

_Wally looked back towards the bedrooms. "She's, uhh, _busy _right now, but can I tell her who stopped by?"_

_Jordan fumed. "Who are you?"_

_"A uhh, _friend_," Wally replied nonchalantly. "You're who?"_

_"Tell her she has to see me," Jordan snapped. "Jordan. Jordan Avery. I'm staying at the Metropolitan." He turned and went back down to the waiting taxi._

_Kyle's encounter had happened on a late Saturday night, while Nic was out with Jude and Sadie and Wally and Spiederman were grocery shopping. He was just getting out of the shower, so he was barely wrapped in a towel, when someone started banging on the door. As Wally had done, he checked to see who it was, grinned, and pulled the door back to reveal Jordan, again._

_"Who are _you_?" Jordan cried incredulously. "I was here Wednesday and it was another guy."_

_"Well, Nic's just browsing her options," Kyle explained. "She's pretty umm, worn out, so she's asleep. I'll let her know you stopped by."_

_"No!" Jordan yelled. "I have to see her now." He pushed back the door. "Nic! Nic, get up!"_

_"Shh!" Kyle warned. "She's dead tired right now. I'll let her know you were here. Thanks for dropping by." He shut the door before Jordan could say anymore._

_Everyone's favorite story, however, had been the one Spiederman encountered when Jordan came by for the third, and final, time. His visit with Jordan, though, had occurred while Nic was home, in the shower and Wally was sleeping. Spiederman had just come in from a long day at G-Major and was going to join her. He had just kicked off his shoes and pulled off his gray t-shirt when the doorbell rang._

_"Yeah?" he answered, not looking through the peephole before opening the door. "Oh, it's you."_

_"You," Jordan said with disgust. "You're the one she's been seen with a lot lately. What are you, her boyfriend, while the other two are just screw buddies?"_

_Spiederman shrugged. "We don't really talk about what each of us does when we're with her."_

_"Jesus," Jordan breathed. "My girlfriend is screwing the entire Spiederman Mind Explosion. What a little whore."_

_"Hey," Spiederman warned. "First of all, she's _not_ your girlfriend. Second, Nic Hill is _not_ a whore."_

_"Please," Jordan scoffed. "I had her for a year and she wouldn't put out. She's been here a few weeks and she's sleeping with all three of you? The bitch is desperate."_

_Instead of justifying that with a response, Spiederman punched the actor and knocked him down the two steps to the sidewalk. "Get out of here."_

_"Tell her she'll regret not coming to see me!" Jordan yelled as he climbed into the taxi. "You'll all regret it."_

"Yeah, well, he deserves anything he gets," Nic said. "I'm not surprised we haven't heard from him in a while. He's probably holed up somewhere, plotting his next move."

"Doesn't matter," Wally told her. "We're with you, at least one of us, at all times."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm fine."

"So, I know you're on this big break from modeling until February, but don't you ever make appearances or go on talk shows?" he wondered.

"Well, I _should_ be," she explained, "but I just wanted a total hiatus this year. Kelleigh wasn't thrilled, nor was VS, but their sales have gone up 75-percent since I started modeling for them, so they can't complain much. Plus, Kelleigh needs the break as much as I do."

He chuckled. "I know that Spiederman certainly goes into the store a lot more now that you model for them. He also gets the catalogs."

"I love my job, I really do, but it's hectic," she yawned. "At this time next year, I'll be flying from coast to coast, going on talk shows and making appearances. Plus, the lead-up to New York Fashion Week is a total nightmare, so I'll be there this time next month."

"Wow," he breathed. "Life of a supermodel I guess."

Before Nic could say anything else, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," Sadie greeted her. "We have a problem."

"What?" Nic muttered. "Is it bad?"

"Terrible weather in New York," Sadie reported. "Jamie isn't sure if they're going to make it."

"No!" Nic cried. "They have to. That's my big thing."

Sadie sighed. "He's really working on it, but it don't know. Keep your fingers crossed."

"I'm already down to my toes," Nic stated dryly. "Sweet Jesus, I better know by 5:00 cause the malls close at 6:00 and I'll have to buy a present."

"God forbid," Wally spoke up. "Since, technically, Darius has financed this entire thing with G-Major money."

"Can it," Nic warned. "Sorry, Sade. Okay, keep me posted."

"I will," Sadie assured her as they hung up.

"Problems with the party?" he assumed. "Anything I can do to help?"

She sighed. "No, there's nothing anyone can do, except possibly God, at this point."

"Bummer," he muttered. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower, but let me know if you need anything." He got up from the table and walked down to his and Kyle's bathroom.

To keep herself occupied from worrying about Jamie and Patsy, Nic decided to clean whatever she could, which was often her de-stressor. She mopped the kitchen floors, dusted the living room, and washed the mountain of dishes.

"What's wrong?" Spiederman asked as he came in around 10:15, finally awake. "You cleaned." After just three weeks together, he'd figured out all of her habits and quirks.

"There's a snag in my party plans," she explained, removing her cleaning gloves. "I don't want to talk about it, but it sucks."

"Ahh," he nodded. "The big secret. Well, if you don't want to talk about it, I'll move on. What time are you going to G-Major?"

"Around 4:00," she murmured. "Why?"

"I have to pick up Jude's gift at 2:30 and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he wondered. "I'll let you see it."

She looked at him. "How long will it take you to get it?"

"I just have to pick it up," he replied. "Fifteen minutes maybe."

"All right," she agreed. "For now, I'm going to take a hot bath and try to de-stress myself. If you need me, too bad." She blew him a kiss and hurried upstairs.

"Tommy!" Jude cried as she stormed through their penthouse. "Where are you?"

"Right here," he said, coming from his office. "Why are you yelling?"

"Because I just had an interesting conversation with Darius," she fumed. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Shay was coming?"

"Cause I didn't know," he answered honestly. "Who invited him?"

She shrugged. "I guess Nic. Did she think that was a good idea? I haven't spoken to him since our fight three years ago at the Grammys when I won Best Album and he threw a fit."

"Calm down," he advised, rubbing her back. "If Nic invited him, it was for her benefit, not to piss you off. She always liked scheming with Shay; made my life in Boyz Attack a living nightmare most of the time cause he was always around and always in contact with her."

"All right," she breathed. "It's just, the last party of mine he came to was my sixteenth and we all know how that worked out."

"I assure you, he won't be breaking your heart," he laughed lightly. "No one will be."

"Good," she said. "Now, what time are we supposed to get there?"

"8:15," he recited. "Not a moment sooner."

She looked at the wall clock that read 5:45. "In that case, I'm going to take an hour nap before I have to get up and start getting ready."

"Okay," he nodded. "Have a nice nap; I'm going to finish up some work."

By 7:30, Nic was pacing. No one had heard anything from Jamie or Patsy since Sadie had spoken to him that morning and they should've been there by 6:00.

"Hey," Kyle said as he and Wally finally emerged from Portia's office, dressed almost exactly like Edward Scissorhands and Lestat. "Any word?"

"No," she grumbled. "I bought a back-up gift, but I hate it, so they _have_ to show."

"What did you get?" he wondered.

"A limited edition Janis Joplin t-shirt from her last known show; I'd found it a long time ago for her, and I still luckily had it in it's box," she told him.

"Well, she really likes Joplin," Kyle told her. "That'll be just fine, especially along with the party."

Nic pouted. "It's not fine. Ask any of the other VS girls; I'm known for the best and most creative gifts. A t-shirt sucks."

"It does not," he replied. "Just finish getting ready and I'll let you know if anyone calls or whatever."

She sulked back to Portia's office to find her black gloves, pearl necklace, and Ray-Ban Wayfarers.

"Wow," Spiederman murmured as he stood in the doorframe. "Nic, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled, turning to face him. "It worked out quite well."

"Perfect," he corrected, walking to her, looking frighteningly like Jim Morrison. "Will a kiss ruin your makeup?"

"It might," she nodded, "but who cares?" She leaned in and kissed him softly. "You look good."

"Nic, they're here!" Sadie cried, still not dressed.

"Where's your costume?" Spiederman asked her as Nic rushed to the lobby.

She glared at him. "I give Kwest one job, just _one_, and he screws it up. I said 'I want to be a Bunny,' meaning a Playboy Bunny, but he takes it as Lola Bunny, so he got Lola and Bugs Bunny costumes. I sent him to Kingston this morning to the closest place with a Playboy and Hugh Hefner costume and he's still fifteen minutes away."

"Dang," he muttered. "That sucks. Though I'm surprised you gave him that sort of responsibility."

"I know," she rolled her eyes. "I won't ever again."

Out in the lobby, Nic was showing Patsy, who'd dressed as a Harjuku Girl, where to set up her equipment while Darius spoke with Jamie, a well-done Keith Richards, about sales in New York.

"I still can't believe Blondie doesn't know about this," Patsy smirked as she plugged in her amp. "You did good, Gisele."

"Ugh," Nic shuddered. "Please don't call me that. I like the girl and all, but she's not my favorite."

"Right," Patsy nodded. "I just assume all supermodels are best friends who knit and go on the heroin diet together."

"Blech!" Nic gagged. "I did cocaine for two months when I was nineteen and that's the hardest stuff I've ever done."

"Trust me," Patsy said, "that's nothing. I've been through worse."

Nic squealed inwardly. "Judy is going to freak over this!"

"Everyone!" Wally called out over the crowd of people. "They're on their way! And Sadie," he added, "Kwest is here with your outfit."

Nic looked at the door. "Patsy, when they come in, can you start with 'Shooting Star?' I think that's the best way to allow her to make her entrance."

"Sure," Patsy shrugged, hopping onstage. "Just give me the word."

Ten minutes later, Tommy helped Jude out of his Range Rover and led her inside

"Oh, my God," she breathed as she zoned in on one person across the room. "Jamie." She let go of Tommy's hand and took off running, jumping into the arms of her oldest friend. "You're here!"

"So is someone else," he filled in, nodding to the stage. "Happy birthday, Harrison," he added as Patsy began to play. "Happy birthday."


	19. Chapter 14

**So, this story is officially winding down. There will for sure be one more chapter, probably two, and then the infamous epilogue. This chapter is sort of the story's climax and the next chapter will reveal more about the Nic/Jordan relationship. I had a lot happen here because I want to finish this to focus on **_Back From the Dead _**because I've already started formulating ideas for a new story after that one is completed. Until next time, thanks to everyone who reviews because if not for you, this story would never have been finished. **

"Nic, this party is amazing," Jude gushed as she and Nic stood on the balcony, overlooking everything going on below them. "I couldn't have imagined it any better. And getting Jamie and Patsy here? Incredible."

Nic shrugged arrogantly. "You know how I do."

"You did good, Nicola," Tommy complimented her, looking every bit ridiculous in his Ron Burgundy costume. "And you look just like Audrey Hepburn."

"You really do," Jude agreed. "I thought you'd make a great Carrie Bradshaw but this is the obvious choice for you."

"Yeah, I like it," Nic nodded. "Jude, I'm glad you're so happy with the party. Now I won't know what to do with myself for a month while I'm here."

"Spend money, hang out with us, and well, do things with your boyfriend I won't mention in front of your brother," Jude teased. "Such a hard life to lead."

The supermodel looked around, her eyes lighting up at the fifty or so people around G-Major, laughing and having a good time. "I'll miss this all."

"It's only a little while, Nic," Tommy pointed out. "You go a week early and are back the day after it's all finished, unless you stay for press conferences or interviews."

"I don't think so," she murmured. "I'm not sure I'll be back to Toronto immediately following Fashion Week."

Tommy's head shot up to stare at her. "What? Why?"

"As much as I've loved being here for the last three weeks or so, I'm already getting restless," she admitted softly, smiling as she watched Spiederman joking around with Maya Mills, Darius' young daughter, who was dressed as Pocahontas. "I don't like being in one place for too long, you both know that."

Jude's face softened. "Have you told Spied?"

"No," Nic breathed. "I don't know how to."

"You have to do it," Jude told her. "You can't just leave for New York and never come back; that's not something you leave in a voicemail, Nic."

"I know," Nic confirmed. "It's just, I've never been in a relationship that I haven't wanted to run away from. This is my first."

Tommy shook his head. "You can't not come back, Nic. What about Jordan?"

"What about him, Tommy?" she wondered. "Am I supposed to cower in the corner while he's out and about? You _definitely_ know that's not me."

"I can't support you not coming back," he told her. "If you choose to do that, I can't be your knight-in-shining-armor anymore."

"I don't need you to be!" she yelled, causing people around them to stare. "It's just a role you've taken on since I've grown up and that's just the thing- I grew up! I'm twenty-two now, Tommy, not twelve!"

Spiederman looked across the room at the sound of Nic screaming at her brother. "What the hell?"

"Nic, you cannot just leave!" Tommy yelled back. "You're establishing a life here, damn it!"

"Leave?" Spiederman repeated quietly. "She's leaving?" he asked Kyle, who was nearby with Patsy.

"I have no idea," Kyle replied honestly. "This is the first I've heard of any of this."

Nic was now fuming. "Would you shut up? You're causing a scene at Jude's party!"

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized to Jude, "but I'm a little concerned that my sister is a child."

"Just forget I said anything," Nic mumbled, turning and storming out to the infamous alley.

"What the hell was that?" Spiederman demanded, approaching Jude and Tommy. "What does she mean by 'leaving?'"

Jude shook her head. "I don't know; that's the first we've heard of it, Spied." It killed her to see her best friend look so devastated. "But I'd give her some time before you go out there to let her blow off some steam. You just witnessed a Nic-Tommy blow-out and the rebound rate is sort of slow."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Fine."

Outside, Nic was smoking a cigarette, a bad habit she'd tried giving up, listening to the music playing inside.

"Great party," a guy behind her said. "You're the sister-in-law, right?"

"I will be when he proposes," she corrected, turning to find herself face-to-face with Johnny Burbank, a more memorable character of Jordan's from_Crosstown_, a film about growing up in an LA-based gang. "Nice costume; you look just like him." She smirked. "Though I'm not sure that's a good thing."

He grinned. "Yeah, so I've heard. But, and no offense, I think that you don't give Avery enough credit. Maybe he was afraid of losing you?"

"And hitting me was going to make me stay?" she sneered. "I don't think so."

"I do," he replied, stepping closer to her. "Hello, Nic."

"Jordan," she gasped, backing up into the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on," he scoffed. "You didn't think I'd let you get away with ruining me with those abuse rumors, did you?" He paused. "Oh, you did? That's so sweet."

She rolled her eyes. "_She's All That _called; they want their line back."

"Shut up!" he yelled, grabbing her wrists. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't handle your back talk too well and you never fare well when you do it."

"Help!" she screamed before he clamped a hand over her mouth tightly.

"You know, it hurts that you're sleeping around with that entire band and you never once slept with me," he spat. "How do you think that makes me look, baby? I'm a movie star and they're B-list musicians."

Nic bit his hand. "B-list? They have a Grammy and two platinum albums, you fuck. You had a semi-memorable role as Johnny Burbank and that's it. All of your other parts are small and insignificant. The only reason you were in the limelight so much was because of me!"

Jordan slapped her. "Shut up! Now, you and I are going to have a little fun, okay?"

"No!" Nic pushed him off and tried to run but he knocked her down as she got past, causing her to slam her head into a concrete step. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was his face standing over her, smiling devilishly.

"Can I go out there yet?" Spiederman whined. "It's been fifteen minutes."

Tommy nodded. "Come on, I'm going, too." He led the guitarist to the door and pushed it open, immediately horrified at the sight. His baby sister was unconscious and Jordan Avery was lifting her dress, which he'd already ripped, all while unbuckling his jeans. "HEY!"

"Shit," Jordan breathed. "Get outta here!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Spiederman roared, pulling the actor away from his girlfriend. "You have less than five seconds before I punch you again."

"She's a-," he began but didn't finish before Spiederman's fist was reacquainted with his face.

The SME front man looked at Tommy. "Is she okay?"

"I don't think so," Tommy admitted. "She's not responding, or breathing."

"She better be okay!" Spiederman yelled frantically, kicking Jordan in the side.

The door opened and Jude stuck her head out. "Oh, my God. What's going on?"

"Call 911!" Tommy told her. "Hurry!"

Ten minutes later, the party had been stopped as cops and medical technicians hurried out to the alley.

"Jordan Avery, you're under arrest," a Toronto deputy reported, handcuffing the actor.

Spiederman watched blankly as Nic was carefully loaded onto a stretcher and taken away.

"Only one can ride in the truck," an EMT explained. "Who's it gonna be?"

Tommy went to step forward but glanced at Spiederman. "He's her boyfriend; he should go."

"Thanks," Spiederman muttered, following closely behind.

"Officer," Jude said, addressing one of the cops who'd helped arrest Jordan, who was taken away, as well. "What's he going to get?"

"Well, for now, he'll be charged with attempted rape and assault," the lieutenant told her. "After that, it depends on what else comes up."

"I have a picture of him hitting her," she reported. "I can bring it to you in the morning."

He nodded. "All right, thank you."

Tommy and Jude went back inside and found everyone staring at them, wondering what had happened. Tommy went onstage and took the microphone. "As most of you know, my sister, Nic Hill, was involved in a relationship with Jordan Avery for a year and what we've found out recently is that he was abusing her. When she first came to Toronto a few weeks ago, it was because he'd beaten her up and I made her leave LA. He recently found her home here, though he hadn't been in contact, with her, and he showed up here tonight and found her in the alley. It seems they fought and he knocked her out before attempting to rape her. Please give us our privacy as we deal with this. Thank you."

At the hospital, Spiederman was given papers to fill-out with Nic was settled into a room. While doing it, he realized he didn't know much about her and it killed him. What if he never got the chance to know about her family or her childhood or her favorite everything?

"Hey," Jude said softly as she, Tommy, Wally, and Kyle found him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he whispered as tears started falling down his cheeks. "I haven't seen a doctor and I'm supposed to fill these stupid papers out but I can't cause I don't know any of this stuff and because of that asshole, I might not get the chance!"

Tommy held out a hand. "Here, I'll do them. And Vin, she'll be okay; Nic's strong."

"Yeah, well, I doubt even the Amazons could handle being knocked into a coma and almost raped, and they were warriors," Spiederman muttered angrily. "She's not a Gladiator, Tommy."

"She likes to think she is," Tommy replied. "So excuse me for letting her be who she thinks she is."

"Are you serious?" Spiederman shouted. "You say one thing to her, she defends herself, and you back off. She's not made of steel; you have to be there for her, whether she says she needs you or not."

A nurse approached. "Are you all here for Nicola Quincy?"

"Yes," they all answered simultaneously.

"She's stable," she reported. "But still unconscious and we're not sure when she'll wake. You may see her, one at a time, and an immediate family member may spend the night with her."

Tommy looked to his sister's boyfriend. "You can see her first; I have all night."

Spiederman took a deep breath and followed the nurse to Nic's isolated room. It was cold and dark and the only sound was the IV-machine she was hooked up to. When he and Jude had broken up all those years ago, and even when Karma had rejected him, he'd thought he'd been heartbroken by it all. Now, seeing Nic like this, he realized neither of those had been painful at all compared to this because his heart literally hurt as soon as he laid eyes on her nearly lifeless body in the bed.

"You should talk to her," the nurse whispered. "That often helps." With that, she left him alone with the supermodel.

"Right," he breathed, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "Umm, hi, Nic. It's me, Spiederman. I've never talked to someone in a coma before, so I'm not sure how this works, really. Don't get me wrong, I love talking, which you know, but I'm used to having someone tell me to 'shut up' at some point in the conversation. In here, I can talk for days to you and I hate that; I hate that you can't tell me to stop. I'm so incredibly sorry for letting you run right into that asshole's trap, baby. I know if you were awake, you'd tell me that it's not my fault but I can't help feeling like it is. Actually, you were fighting with Tommy, so you'd tell me it's his fault, but if I were enough for you to stay in Toronto, you wouldn't have had that fight and none of this would be happening. God, I hate myself right now." He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I know I told you earlier, but you really did look beautiful tonight. People kept whispering about 'Holly Golightly,' and I got to smile to myself cause I'm lucky enough to be dating you. In all my wildest dreams, never did I imagine that I'd actually get to say that. Jordan had you for a year and he treated you like dirt and that's just something I can't fathom. I don't know why you didn't tell me you were planning on leaving, though I'm sure you had a reason. I just, well, I wish you wouldn't. See, I'm sort of this closet romantic and I'm also sort of in love with you and if you leave, I'll be completely heartbroken, like I am now as I look at you like this. There, I said it- I love you. I know, how cowardly of me to say it while you're comatose, but hey, one step at a time. When you wake up, we'll talk about you leaving and me doing whatever I have to for you to stay. Until that time comes, which I'm sure will be soon, I have to go now, but I'll be back first thing in the morning." He leaned over and very carefully kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"What's it like?" Kyle wondered as he stood to go next. "Weird?"

"Sad," Spiederman answered. "Very, very sad."

Kyle exhaled as he let himself into the room and sat down. "So, this is strange. I'm sitting in a room, talking to a girl who'd become such a good friend, and she can't talk back. I'm the guy everyone loves to talk to. So, I'll be quick cause hospitals have made me really uncomfortable since my grandpa died when I was fourteen. Umm, you need to wake up and tell Spied you were totally lying about moving to New York cause if the guy has to go too long thinking that you really are, he'll start to deteriorate and do you really want to be the cause of his self-destruction? You yourself told me two nights ago you think you love him, so if that's true, why leave? What are you running from, Nic?" He kissed her cheek and left, allowing Wally to talk to her for a few minutes.

"You little bitch," Jude murmured as soon as she was seated in the chair next to Nic's bed when her turn came. "Just had to upstage me at my own party, huh?" She paused and laughed lightly. "So, this blows. You're supposed to at G-Major right now, whispering in Tommy's ear that he should propose so we can start a family and I can drive a minivan and wear aprons, which, I hate to tell you, will _never_ happen. Having not known what my party was going to be like, I imagined a million different things and I can't say this was one of them. Your brother is going out of his mind and I can't even begin to describe Spiederman to you right now. First, he and Tommy got into a fight and then, he went into this weird zone and he won't talk to move or even blink. Wally did check to make sure he's still breathing, so that's good. The last time I saw anyone in the hospital, it was my aunt Claire when I was nine and she'd been stabbed by her lover's wife. Crazy times in the Harrison family. Nic, you're like, my best friend and I really need you to wake up. There are so many personal things we need to talk about that I've been afraid to bring up. Like how I'm not sure how much longer I can stay with your brother if I don't know where our relationship is going. He says he's in it for the long haul but my finger is still naked and marriage seems to not be on his brain at all. And I haven't told you this yet, but Sadie and Kwest are fighting more frequently now and she always wants all this advice from me and I don't have any to give her and it's stretching me so far that I'm going to lost it. On top of that, add a tyrannical manager, a slightly insane band, and two friends back in my life and that about sums up what I'm going through. So, see, I need you. Yes, that's selfish, but when am I ever really not? There's so much you still have to accomplish with your career and beyond that. You want to help animals at the Poles and spend time in Africa and do all this wonderful humanitarian stuff and if you don't wake up, I don't know how you'll do it. There, another reason to open your eyes. Most of all, open them so you can look Jordan Avery in the face and put his ass behind bars, once and for all." She looked down at her destroyed fingernails. "I love you, Nic, so wake up." She sat in silence for another moment before walking back to the lobby.

"Visiting hours are over," the nurse reported. "Mr. Quincy, you can sleep in the spare bed and the rest of you may return in the morning at 8 AM."

Jude kissed Tommy softly. "I'll be here as soon as I can, okay? Call if anything happens."

"At all," Spiederman added quickly. "Anything _at_ _all_."

"I will," Tommy assured him. "You'll be the first to know."

Once everyone was gone, Tommy settled himself into his sister's room for the night, making sure she was as comfortable as possible before unmaking his temporary bed.

"Oh, Nic," he mumbled, looking over at her. "What has been going on with you?" He turned to face the window, watching as a light snow began to fall. "You're such a mess and we didn't even know it."

"I'm sorry," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I'm so sorry, Tommy."

He turned and rushed to her side, pulling out his cell phone as he did. "You're awake."

"Don't," she warned, slowly raising her hand to push his phone away. "Don't call Spiederman yet. I want to talk to you."


	20. Chapter 15

**Okay, one more chapter before the epilogue to clear some things up and for the big proposal. I'm glad this story is winding down, even though I love it, because I want to focus on **_Back From the Dead_ **because I've got a few ideas for my next story and I've decided to only write one at a time unless I start writing more oneshots; I haven't decided. Anways, here it is and I hope you like it and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

"I promised Vin I'd call him as soon as anything happened," Tommy admitted, sitting down next to Nic's bed. "If he finds out you've already been awake for thirty seconds and I haven't called him, he'll have me killed."

Nic winced as she sat up. "Just give me five minutes and then you can speed-dial as many people as you can."

"All right," he agreed. "First, tell me the real deal with Jordan Avery."

"Oh," she breathed. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I know I should've told you all along, but for being a bad actor, he was pretty good at the threats."

"Threats?" he repeated. "Nic, what happened?"

"It started about four months in," she explained. "We'd gone to a party at Hyde for Nicole Richie's birthday and I talked to Emile Hirsch for like, ten minutes and Jordan wasn't too thrilled about that. So, when we got back to my apartment, that was the first time he hit me. After that, it happened about twice a week. Luckily, I've always been good at applying makeup, so it wasn't noticeable." 

"Ever?" he wondered.

"I got caught once," she remembered. "It was just before a commercial for VS and my makeup artist, Lara, found a bruise on my chin, just below my ear. When she asked what happened, I made up a bad excuse about rolling off my bed into my nightstand and I could tell she didn't believe me, but she covered it up and never said anything again."

"Nic," he murmured. "Why didn't you tell me any of this? It's not like I would've gone to him and told on you. I mean, I would've gone to him, to beat the shit out of him, and then I would've turned it over to the police. He's been abusing you for almost seven months."

"Six months and fifteen days," she whispered. "I've counted." 

He sat in silence. "Can I call your boy and my girl yet?"

"No," she shook her head. "Tommy, you're going to lose her."

"What?" he replied. "What are you talking about?"

Nic smiled half-heartedly. "She loves you, she really does, but she can't wait around on you forever. For as long as you two have known each other, you've had this cat-and-mouse game going on, whether you're together or not, but you've either got to take that step or let her go."

He put his hand into his suit pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, opening it to reveal a princess-cut diamond ring. "You think this is the right step?"

"Oh, my God!" she squealed. "You're going to propose!"

"I'd planned to at the party but then Jordan showed up and it was sort of delayed," he reported. "I think if I explain that to her, she'll understand, right?"

"Definitely," she nodded excitedly. "Can I be there when you ask her?"

"Sure," he agreed. "Can I call _now_?"

She laughed. "Go ahead. Here, actually, let me call him."

Tommy dialed Spiederman and handed her the phone.

"Squinty?" Spiederman answered frantically. "Is she all right? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong," she began, "you're not here." 

"Nic!" he cried. "You're awake."

"Clearly," she smirked. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Forget all of that now. I'm just glad you're okay. That fucker is going to jail, you know. Darius is already down at the police station with Jude." 

"Yeah," she muttered. "Good."

"I wish I could be there," he assured her. "I can't come back until the morning."

"Ha!" she laughed. "Come back and ask them to tell you who the cardiology unit is named after. When they tell you it's the John Alexander Quincy Cardiology Wing, tell them who _I _am and I'll see you soon after." She hung up before he could say anything else.

"I haven't used that ever," Tommy admitted. "Of course, I've never had someone I know at Ontario Hope either."

"Why?" she wondered. "It's the best in the province."

"Yeah," he confirmed, "but it's private and expensive. Toronto Medical Center is more accessible."

She made a face. "Whatever. So, what happened to me?"

"Well, he attacked you outside in the alley," Tommy told her. "And I guess you fell and hit your head, so he took advantage. When Vin and I got outside, he was simultaneously unbuckling his pants and ripping your gown."

"He was going to rape me," she realized. "That sick, twisted bastard was going to rape me!" She started to sob. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Hey," he said soothingly, moving to sit on the edge of her bed to take her into his arms. "Nothing, Nic. You, nor any woman, deserves that."

Nic gripped him for dear life. "But I must've been asking for it, right? No matter what he did to me, I always went back to him, didn't I? What's wrong with me, damn it?"

"I blame our parents," he admitted. "We weren't raised properly and they never loved us the way they should've, so I think we looked for it in all the wrong places. Look at me before I met Jude; I was with a different girl almost every night of the week, you know. I hated being alone and felt that I was getting something I longed for, completely unaware that I wasn't." 

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I guess I didn't deserve it, but I always pick losers. Well, until now."

"Yeah, for as immature and stupid as Vin really is," Tommy began, "he's in love with you. God, he was so much more a mess about you than even I was and you're my baby sister."

"I could marry him," she decided. "Crazy, right? Yeah, I told Kyle that I loved Spied the other night and he said we should get married and I laughed it off, but I really think I could. How can you say you'll marry a guy you've barely been dating for three weeks?"

He shrugged. "No idea. Maybe you know if it's meant to be."

"How long did it take for you to realize you loved Jude?" she wondered, resting her head on her pillow. 

He sighed. "About a month, I think. It happened mostly when Shay came along and stole her away from me that it hit me." 

"So, then three weeks isn't crazy?" she stated. "Well, all right then."

Fifteen minutes later, Nic was soundly sleeping, Tommy was watching late-night TV, and Spiederman burst into the room.

"Is she okay?" he asked, completely out of breath. "Did she pass out again?"

"Sleeping," Tommy corrected. "She knows what happened and it freaked her out and she was just tired. Did her reason actually get you back here?"

"It did," Spiederman nodded. "They didn't even try to fight back."

Tommy smirked. "She's stealth, my little sister."

"And gorgeous," Spiederman added. "And smart and funny and sharp."

"Do you tell her all of this?" Tommy questioned.

Spiederman looked at her. "Maybe not as much as I should. I don't put myself out there because I'm always afraid of losing her and I don't want to look vulnerable. She's the Face, you know? I'm just some guitarist in a semi-popular band." 

"Semi-popular band?" Tommy repeated. "You have two multi-platinum albums and a Grammy. Plus, Jude would not be where she is today without SME. Don't sell yourself short for my sister, Vin; she adores you."

"Yeah?" Spiederman smiled. "Well, I love her." He eyed Tommy. "Do you think you'll ever propose to Jude? I think she's getting restless."

"I have the ring in my pocket," Tommy replied. "I was set to do it at the party, just before we sang 'Happy Birthday,' but my plans were sort of pushed to the back-burner."

Spiederman broke out into a smile. "She'll be relieved. You were losing her."

"Why do people keep telling me that!" Tommy cried incredulously. "Even if it's true, why tell me now?"

"Well, I'm just telling you what was happening," Spiederman explained. "I think you love her enough that if she had threatened you with leaving, you would've manned up and done the right thing, but she was getting worried. I know she's only twenty-one, but she wants to be married. To you, specifically."

"Well, she will be," Tommy said. "And I don't want a long engagement; I want to be married by about May."

"Good luck," Spiederman laughed. "If Sadie has anything to do in helping plan, it'll be drawn out and huge. Remember her and Kwest's wedding? It was so much."

"Yeah, well, according to Kwest, that marriage is on the rocks," Tommy confided. "And he wants all this advice and I just look at him, wondering why he wants it from me when I don't have a great track record with marriage. I mean, me and Jude will make it, but the only one I went through was Portia and that didn't end so well."

"Wait, Kwest and Sadie are getting divorced?" Spiederman gathered. "No way. I would owe Wally fifty bucks."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "They're just fighting a lot lately. Jude and I have talked about it and personally, we think Sadie is pregnant and just afraid to find out because Allie is still young and Kwest isn't ready for another baby yet."

"That would make sense," Spiederman agreed. "Does Jude tell her that?"

"She's afraid," Tommy replied. "Sadie's so hard-headed- it's a familial trait- that Jude doesn't think she'll listen."

"Probably not," Spiederman nodded. "So, now that you're not asking Dude at the party, how are you going to propose?"

"He's going to do it at the studio," Nic yawned as she opened her eyes. "I've got it all planned out."

Spiederman kissed her softly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah," she smiled, breathing him in, "me, too." She turned back to her brother, scooting over carefully so Spiederman could sit with her. "You're going to go in early and set the ring on her music stand in the studio. When she sees it, she'll look up at you and you'll nod. Then, after a moment of it settling in for her, you'll walk in, as we're all watching from the lobby, get down on one knee, and ask her."

"Is that so?" Tommy smirked, considering it in her head. "Actually, it's not so bad."

Before she could say anything else, her doctor, Dr. Bentley, walked in. "Miss Quincy, it's nice to see you're awake. There was just a breaking news segment about you from _E! News_."

"Goody," Nic murmured. "I'm sure Seacrest had a field day with it. He has a flair for the dramatic."

"Certainly does," Dr. Bentley nodded. "Anyways, your vitals look good and you've really just got a large knot on the back of your head. I'd say, at the latest, you'll be out Monday morning, but most likely sometime tomorrow afternoon." He set her chart down. "We are going to recommend you attend therapy, though. It might not seem like it now, but situations of your stature tend to bring on post-traumatic stress, so the earlier it's worked through, the better."

"She can go to mine," Tommy offered. "I see Dr. Tyler and he's really good."

Nic raised an eyebrow. "You're in therapy?"

"Couple times a month," Tommy confirmed. "Darius said it would be good for me and it's worked in a lot of ways."

"Okay," Dr. Bentley said. "I'll be in tomorrow morning to see where you're at and we'll go from there. Have a nice night."

As soon as he left, Nic turned on the TV and found E! Just as she suspected, her breaking news story was being played again.

_"It's just been reported that supermodel Nic Hill, who has been confirmed as the younger sister of producer Tom Quincy, was attacked tonight at a twenty-first birthday party for musician Jude Harrison," _Ryan Seacrest reported sullenly. _"She was found by Quincy and her latest boyfriend, Vincent Spiederman, as her ex-boyfriend, Jordan Avery, whom had already knocked her out, was attempting to rape her. She was immediately taken to Ontario Hope Hospital in Toronto as Avery was taken into custody. No word on her condition yet but she's in our thoughts."_

"I hate him," she groaned. "I much prefer Giuliana. He's got such a complex about taking over Hollywood and he thinks he's so important but everyone sort of thinks he's a joke."

"Does it bother you that they're reporting what happened?" Spiederman asked. "About the attempted rape and stuff?"

"Nah," she shrugged. "It was bound to come out, anyways. I'm sure that as soon as I'm out, I'll have calls from Ellen, Oprah, and Tyra, all begging for exclusive on-air interviews, as well as from _People_ and _Us Weekly._"

"Who will you pick?" Tommy wondered. "Do you have favorites?"

She bit her lip. "Probably Ellen, though I wouldn't rule out Oprah. And definitely_People_ cause it's got more circulation and better credibility." 

"That's true," Tommy explained. "And _People _will pay more for your story."

"Goody," she teased. "I think it's sort of ridiculous that they pay so much just to sell, but whatever. If I ever had kids and they want them on the cover, I'll take the money, turn around, and give it to charity."

"That's what Angelina did," Spiederman spoke up. 

"Eww," Nic gagged. "Maybe I just won't accept it then; I'm so not a fan of hers." She leaned her head on Spiederman's shoulder. "You can sleep here with me."

"Sure," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Whatever you want."

The following morning, Dr. Bentley deemed her ready to leave, so as Tommy was filing out her release forms, Spiederman and Jude, who'd arrived with clothes for her, were helping her dress in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. 

"It's a paparazzi jungle outside," Jude said as she braided Nic's hair loosely and handed the model her favorite Marc Jacobs sunglasses. "It's raining, but they're going to blind you with the cameras."

"I'm used to it," Nic assured her, getting into the wheelchair a nurse had brought in. "My career is to have my photo taken."

Tommy stuck his head in. "Ready to go?"

Spiederman wheeled her down the hall and as they rode in the elevator, Nic braced herself for what was waiting in the parking lot.

"Can you handle it?" Jude asked as they stood just beyond the sliding doors.

Nic smirked and slid her sunglasses down over her face. "Bring the bastards on."


	21. Chapter 16

**Last chapter. I know, that sounds sad, but I'm actually happy because I have a surprise in store for everyone that will be posted as soon as I'm finished updating this. Anyways, you know there will be an epilogue, there always is, so watch for that after I post a new chapter of **_Back From the Dead._** Anyways, this has been a fun story to write and I'm glad people have enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you do for this chapter and the epilogue.**

"Nic, Nic, will you be pressing charges?" Spiederman mocked the paparazzi as Tommy's Range Rover pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Oh, no," Nic joked. "I just love Jordan Avery. Even though he did this, I really think that he and I will just be best friends."

Jude laughed from the front seat. "I just can't comprehend why they do that, you know? I've been asked the most ridiculous questions. Umm, 'Jude, are you really pregnant with twins? Jude, how did Tom feel about you leaving him for Darius Mills?' Oh, and my personal favorite, 'Jude, with cancer, how long do you have to live?' They make a joke out of terminal illness."

"That's sick," Tommy added. "And Darius over me? Come on."

"Oh, God," Nic murmured. "I would _totally _pick Darius over you, even if you weren't my brother."

"I wouldn't," Jude jumped in. "So you don't need to worry."

Nic leaned her head on Spiederman's shoulder. "What happened at the police station?"

"Well, I took that picture you had from Halloween in," Jude explained. "They think they have a pretty good case against him so far, but they're going to want a statement and it's probably going to court and if you don't willingly go, you could be subpoenaed by the prosecutor."

"Why wouldn't she want to testify?" Spiederman scoffed. "After everything he did, she should be thrilled to lock him away."

Nic was momentarily silent. "I don't want to relive some of that stuff."

"Oh," Spiederman murmured. "I'm sorry."

"No," she shook her head, "it's okay. I know you're just trying to help; it's just, some of the stuff that happened was a little traumatic and it took a while for me to suppress it, so bringing it back up won't be fun."

Tommy pulled up to Nic's townhouse, which was, as they'd expected, surrounded by paparazzi.

"Shit," he grumbled. "Is there a back entrance?"

"Yeah, for deliveries," Nic confirmed. "Let me call the clubhouse and see if they'll let us in that way." She pulled out her Sidekick and dialed a quick numbed. "Hi, Lyle, this is Nic Quincy from 4B." She paused to listen. "Yes, I know the front is surrounded by paparazzi, that's why I'm calling. Could you let is in through the service entrance?" Another pause. "Great. Thanks, Lyle." She shut her phone. "Drive back out and down to the alley; he'll watch on the cameras and open the gate for us," she instructed Tommy.

He did as he was told and barely made it through the gate before it shut on top of the paparazzi.

"Stop here," she advised. "This is my building." She sighed. "Thanks for everything, you guys." She picked up her bag and opened her door.

"Nice try," Spiederman said, getting out of his side. "I'm still staying with you; Kyle and Wally went back to 620 but I can't leave you alone yet."

Nic smiled. "Thanks."

Once they were in her house, she dropped her bag in the living room and walked back to her bedroom, stripping out of her clothes as she did so.

"What are you doing?" he wondered. "Not that I'm really complaining."

"I'm tired," she admitted, pulling on a pair of Victoria's Secret sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt. "Would you like to take a nap with me?"

"Sure," he agreed, crawling into her bed with her and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Do you think you'll hear from Kelleigh and everyone?"

"I'm sure I would if I checked the fourteen messages my phone says I have," she laughed lightly. "I'm just not ready to deal with it all yet; give me a couple of days before I start making appearances and statements."

"Are you still gonna do Fashion Week?" he wondered.

"Contractually, I have to," she said. "Plus, it's what I love doing.

"And leaving?" he whispered. "Are you still gonna do that?"

Nic was silent. "I didn't know you heard all of that."

"Yeah," he told her. "That sucks, Nic. I don't want you to leave."

"I know," she mumbled. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I love you," he said. "What can I do to make you stay with me?"

Silence again. "You love me?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "I thought you knew. I mean, maybe not, cause I did tell you while you were in a coma, but I also told your brother last night while you were sleeping."

"Really?" she smirked. "Right, tell the girl when she's in a coma. But, no matter. Spied, I love you, too. And to be honest, that's all I needed to stay."

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"All my life, I've been in relationships with guys who I don't ever think love me," she explained. "They're usually older and more experienced and I'm just the hot arm candy. I'm usually treated poorly, though Jordan was the first to actually physically hurt me, but I guess I think it's what I deserve, so I deal with it cause I always leave in the end. With you, I started to feel like I wasn't good enough because you've been so nice, so I planned on leaving again because I didn't want to let you down."

"Let me down?" he repeated. "Nic, you're the girl of my dreams and not just because you're Nic Hill. You're gorgeous and smart and you make me laugh and you don't tell me to grow up all the time, though I do hear 'shut up' quite a bit. I like that you have insecurities and that you don't always dress up when we're out and that you know music isn't just my hobby. I like that you say your favorite TV show is _Grey's Anatomy _but that it's really _Lipstick Jungle_."

"I get it," she interrupted. "You like my imperfections."

"No," he corrected, "I _love_ them. I love you, Nicola Hillary Quincy, whether you like it or not."

"I do like it," she assured him. "Very much."

The following morning, Nic woke up to the ringing of her phone.

"Yeah?" she yawned, noticing that it was her brother. "Tommy, it's 7:45."

"I'm coming to get you," he said quickly. "Tell Vin to be ready in twenty minutes."

She sat up and covered her upper body with her brown sheets. "Why?"

"Jude comes to the studio at 9:20, so I made up a story about a meeting with Darius to set-up the ring and proposal and I'll need your help. After I dropped you yesterday, I talked with the guys in the clubhouse, so I'm picking you up where I left you off yesterday." He hung up.

"Wake up," she advised her nearly naked boyfriend. "Tommy's coming now so we can help with the proposal arrangements before Jude arrives at G."

Spiederman groaned. "It's early."

"I know," she agreed, rolling out of bed, taking the sheet to reveal him in just a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. "Come on, we'll have to shower together cause he'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Mmkay," he muttered incoherently, following her into the bathroom.

At G-Major, Tommy was fumbling everything.

"Tommy," Nic snapped. "Calm down. You're freaking me out."

"It's just, this is going to be the most important day of our lives," he stated nervously. "It has to be completely perfect."

"That is why I'm here," she told him. "Now, where's the ring?"

He pulled the black velvet box from his jeans pocket. "Right here."

She took it from him, walked into studio one and set it carefully on the music stand, open to show the ring. "All you have to do is dim the lights in here and in the booth before she gets here and look good. Right now, you look like total shit."

"Thanks," he said dryly. "I have about an hour before she gets here, so all right. I'll eat something, wash my face, chill out."

"Good," she nodded. "I'm gonna take a nap on your couch. Spiederman is already there."

At 9:15, Jude walked into G-Major and found herself in what seemed like a ghost town. Jamie wasn't on the phone, Portia wasn't measuring Karma or Mason, and the SME boys were wrestling in the lobby. In fact, the lobby was empty. She shrugged and walked into studio one, finding Tommy setting up the sound board.

"Why is it so empty?" she wondered.

"Portia and Nic went to breakfast, the SME boys don't have to come in until 11:30, and Jamie is meeting with some indie band he wants to sign," he reported, lying on the spot, as everyone was really hiding in Darius' office.

Jude set her bag down and removed her coat. "Oh. Well, it's so dark that I thought we were closed today."

"Please," he scoffed. "Darius wouldn't close up shop during a blizzard. I guess with people not being here yet, all the lights aren't on."

"Oh," she said, believing him. She kissed his cheek. "You left so early I didn't get to say 'good morning,' so good morning."

"Good morning," he grinned, ready for what was about to happen. "We're gonna work on 'Little Black Book' this morning because Darius wants it done by noon."

She cracked her neck and walked into her favorite studio and put on her headphones before looking down at the beautiful diamond ring on her music stand. She gasped lightly before looking up at Tommy, only to find him smiling softly and slightly nodding. She picked up the box and examined the ring. It was diamond-cut, not too big, and perfect.

"Is this for real?" she finally whispered.

"Yes," he confirmed, walking into the studio and taking the ring from her, getting down on one knee as he did. He took a deep breath. "Jude, we've been through a lot, you and I. I'm not going to go into our entire history cause that's not your thing, not mine, so I'll come right out and ask you. Jude Elizabeth Harrison, will you marry me?"

Jude looked out the sliding door into the lobby and saw Darius, Portia, Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, Nic, Spiederman, Wally, Kyle, and Mason nodding enthusiastically.

"They all knew?" she realized. "And they kept it from me? Good for them, especially Spied."

"An answer would be nice cause I'm dying down here," he reported.

"Come on," she smirked. "Like I'd ever say no to you, Quincy."

He slid the ring onto her finger, stood up, and kissed her. "I love you, Harrison."

"I love you, too," she murmured between kisses. "And it's about damn time."

"Yay," Nic cheered. "I love weddings."

"Does a wedding mean you'll be staying in Toronto?" Wally asked her. "Jude's not exactly Bridal Barbie, so she'll need as much help as she can get."

Nic eyed Spiederman. "You know, I think Toronto has potential to be a permanent home base on a couple of conditions."

"And those are?" Darius mused.

"Well, I don't want to live alone," she decided. "So, on top of Spiederman moving in, I'd like you two to move in, as well," she addressed Wally and Kyle. "You already have rooms and you live in a dump. 620 is a nice rehearsal space and crash pad, but that's it; it's not livable. I also will have to talk with my team in the States because Kelleigh and company won't be thrilled with that idea. And finally, I want a recording contract."

"You're kidding," Darius stated.

"Absolutely," she giggled. "God, I'll leave music to Thomas. No, seriously, I do want something to do around here when I'm not working, whether I get paid or not."

"Uhh, I have the perfect job for you," Portia spoke up. "My job is a lot for me to handle, with making appearances for everyone and wardrobe and interviews and publicity, so, why don't you take over as head of wardrobe when you can? You'd be a much better stylist than I am, anyways."

"That's true," Nic teased, looking to Darius. "Well, D, can I?"

"I don't see why not?" he shrugged. "It's nice having you around."

The sliding door opened and Jude and Tommy emerged, both smiling as wide as they could.

"Congratulations!" everyone cried, flocking to the newly engaged couple.

"So, I assume that was your idea?" Nic said to Nic. "He's not that creative. His idea was probably to just ask me randomly on the way home or something."

The supermodel patted her brother's shoulder. "Don't blame the guy for trying. He's a guy, after all."

"I would've accepted either way," Jude assured him. "In this relationship, we only need one creative genius and obviously, it's me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, we really do have to work on 'Little Black Book' because it is due at noon."

"Work, work, work," Jude mumbled, following him back into the studio. "It never ends."

"Never," he confirmed, kissing her once more before going to the booth. "Were you surprised?"

She put on her headphones. "Definitely. I mean, I've wanted it for a long time, but I didn't think it would happen now. You've brought it up but were always a little hesitant."

"I've been ready," he said. "Just afraid you weren't."

"Right," she mused. "Tommy, I've been ready since my sixteenth birthday to marry you, regardless of boyfriends in between."

"Good," he smiled. "All right, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she nodded as the music started.

"They're gonna make it," Nic sighed as she and Spiederman sat in the lobby, watching Jude record. "And they'll have babies and be happy and grow old together."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Is that something you want?"

"I guess," she replied. "Maybe not kids, but it's probably negotiable. What about you?"

"I know I want to be married," he told her. "I'm probably the same about kids because my life is so hectic and crazy that I'm afraid I'd neglect them and my parents did that to me during their divorce."

"Well, when the time comes, we'll discuss it," she said quietly.

"_We_?" he repeated. "Are you saying we have a future, Miss Quincy?"

"I'm saying that should be you play your cards right, we just might," she responded.

_Please let me play my cards right_, he thought to himself as they went back to watching Jude. _Please, God._


	22. Epilogue

**This is it, the end. I'm sad because I really enjoyed writing this story, but I'm glad I can work on new stuff now. I promised I'd only work on one at a time once I finished **_Back From the Dead_**, but I don't know if I can keep that promise cause I have so much I want to do, including a possible period piece, set in the late 20's. We'll see if I'm up for that challenge. To everyone who has faithfully read and reviewed, I absolutely adore you, I really do. You're all right in my book. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

_Five months later…._

"I'm sad it's over," Jude murmured to Tommy as they walked through the airport on a late Sunday afternoon in May after arriving home after their weeklong honeymoon in the Bahamas. "Now we have to go back to work."

"Yes, that will happen, Mrs. Quincy," Tommy confirmed.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure you called me 'Jude' during the entire trip."

"I just like that we have the same last name now," he shrugged. "Is that so bad?"

"I guess not," she smirked, looking down at her ring. "It sort of rolls of the tongue nicely, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "it does."

"So, think your sister and my guitarist are back together yet?" she wondered as they retrieved their luggage from baggage claim. "It's been over a month since the split."

In early April, after four months together, Nic and Spiederman had split up because in their time together, they'd only spent about three weeks total together. After news about Jordan had come out, she'd jumped back into her career and he went on a college tour with SME for two months. They were still the best of friends, and they still all lived together, even though he'd moved into Wally's room with him, but it was common knowledge to everyone that as soon as it was rational, they'd get back together because they were still in love; their timing was just off.

"Oh, I'd say not," Tommy decided, helping her carry her suitcase out to a taxi. "They've been doing well as just friends since they've settled down for the last month. If they can stay settled, it'll happen, but until then, I think they'll stay where they're at."

"I hate it," Jude admitted once she was in the backseat. "There are some people, like us, who are just meant to be together and I think Nic and Spied are like that, too."

He kissed the top of her head. "Jude, they're sort of like Mustangs, is the way I look at it. They need to be free before they're ready to settle down and right now, I just think they're too young to be ready."

"I'm only twenty-one and I'm ready," she pointed out, showing him her rings.

"Everyone's different," he reminded her. "Just takes time."

She sighed. "I guess."

When they got back to their luxury apartment building, it was dark out and they were tired, but they knew they had to check in with G-Major to see when Darius wanted them back.

"Do you hear something?" Tommy asked as they approached the door to their penthouse. "Is someone inside?"

"Well, the only people with keys are your sister and mine, so it must be them," Jude said, pushing back the door.

"Surprise!" all of their closest friends yelled as they walked inside.

"It's not my birthday again, is it?" Jude joked. "You guys, this is too much."

Tommy looked around. "Where's Nic?"

"Not here," Spiederman muttered.

"They got into a fight," Kyle whispered. "A big one."

Jude looked at Spiederman and sat down next to him at their bar. "What happened?"

"She's a brat," he reported. "I had dinner with this girl I met at Vinyl Palace and you'd think I proposed to her."

"You're an idiot," Jude shook her head. "Spied, do you love Nic?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't want a relationship right now," he whined. "Am I supposed to wait around until she does?"

"Uhh, yeah," Tommy answered, joining the conversation. "Nic's a mover and a shaker, so things are done on her terms."

"Well, that doesn't fly with me," Spiederman stated. "I love her, but I can't sit around forever."

Before Jude could respond, the door opened and Nic walked in, carrying a huge bouquet of daisies, Jude's favorite flower. "Hello, hello!"

"Oh, great," Spiederman mumbled. "Speak of the devil and the devil she doth appear."

"Watch it," Tommy warned as he went to greet his sister.

"Have you told her how you felt?" Jude wondered. "That might nudge her in the right direction."

He raised an eyebrow. "She's known how I feel since December, dude. I'm in love with a girl who isn't ready to be tied down. And why should she? She's only twenty-two."

"I'm twenty-one and I just got married," Jude reminded him. "Talk to her. Civilly."

"I'll try," he said. "But no promises."

An hour later, Nic slipped out onto their balcony for a cigarette; she'd kicked the habit when she'd gotten out the hospital four months before, but after the break-up with Spiederman, she'd picked it back up.

"I hate that you do that," Spiederman told her from his seat near the corner. "It makes your breath smell."

"What do you care anymore?" she demanded. "You've got your Vinyl Palace princess to worry about."

"Nic," he groaned, "grow up. She's a big fan that I've met at a few shows and we just talked; it didn't mean anything. And if it did, why would that bother you? You're the one who initiated the break-up."

She turned to face him, as he was now standing. "Because you were never home! It was touring this and signings that. And don't say I spend all my time modeling because I only started doing it so vigorously to fill my time when you're not around!"

"And I only kept working so much cause you started working so much," he replied, his voice calming down. "We're a dynamic duo, aren't we?"

She scoffed lightly. "Something like that. I love you, Spied, but I was just afraid of losing you." She put out her cigarette. "And then you went out with that girl yesterday and I literally felt my heart break."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It really didn't mean anything. We just talked about SME doing some shows for a charity she's in charge of and donating proceeds."

"That's nice," she whispered. "You should definitely do it; it's good press for you all and good in general for the charity."

"Yeah," he said, sitting down again, "I think we are. We're having a meeting with Darius about it tomorrow." He took her hand. "I want to be with you, Nic, I really do."

"I know," she breathed, sitting down on his lap. "I just don't want us taking each other for granted when we're working all the time."

"Well, we'll just have to decide schedules that work for our relationship," he told her. "Like, we have to set aside at least a week a month to be together all the time or something."

"A week isn't enough for me," she shook her head. "I can't stand being away from you for a few days at a time, so weeks won't do. Even in the last month, while you've been off doing stuff, I missed you."

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I just thought that with the break-up, even if we stayed friends, being apart would be easier."

"It wasn't," she assured him. "It sucked, especially since all three of you were gone and Jude and Tommy were preparing for the wedding."

"The wedding was fun," he remembered. "We had a good time, didn't we?"

"Oh, yeah," she said sarcastically. "Us getting drunk and having sex in a limo is a real time, you dumbass. Really helps in the break-up process."

He was momentarily quiet. "Do you want to stay broken up?"

"Well," she began, "I'd rather you move back into my room."

"Is that so?" he mused. "Well, I think that's something to easily be done."

"Yes, I believe so," she agreed, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said into the kiss. "But no more shoots with that guy from _Make Me a Supermodel_."

She laughed. "Perry? But he's adorable."

"I'll kick his ass," Spiederman told her. "He's a tool."

"Whatever," she murmured, kissing him again. "Perry's too much to handle for me."

Spiederman smirked. "I say the same about you."

"Really?" she replied, standing up. "Then maybe you can sleep with Wallace for one more night." She walked back inside and locked the door, turning to find everyone staring at her, waiting for answers. "You're all so damn nosy."

"Are you back together?" Jude demanded eagerly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Nic answered ambiguously. "It's not really any of your business."

"Nic!" Jude cried. "Don't be a brat and tell us."

Nic's jaw dropped. "Why would I tell someone who called me a brat about my personal life?" She giggled. "Yes, Mother, we're back together. Did you honestly believe our break-up would last long?"

"If you're back together, why'd you lock him out?" Kyle wondered.

"Why not?" she sighed. "So, Jude, Thomas, do tell: how were the Bahamas?"

Jude smiled. "Amazing. The beaches this time of year are gorgeous and it was so relaxing."

"Well, it wasn't _so _relaxing," Tommy interrupted.

"Eww!" Nic squealed. "Tommy, that's too much for the baby sister."

Wally unlocked the door and let Spiederman in. "Dude, you just missed a sex joke from Squinty."

"Dude," Spiederman hit his friend. "No."

After a couple hours at Tommy and Jude's, Spiederman and Nic left in her Lexus, leaving his Jeep to Wally and Kyle, who were going out with Kwest and Mason.

"We should take a vacation," he decided once back at their townhouse. "To somewhere fun."

Her eyed lit up as they walked to what was now their bedroom again. "Yeah! To like, St. Barts. My family has a villa there."

"Of course they do," he teased, falling onto the bed. "Oh, I've missed this."

"It's been too big for me," she stated, changing out of her camouflage Bermuda shorts and white tank top and into a pair of black boy shorts and matching satin camisole. "I get lost."

"Funny," he smirked, pulling off his jeans and t-shirt to just sleep in his Calvin Klein boxers. "It does look better with two people in it, though."

They climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Nic sighed contentedly. "I hate when we fight."

"Me, too," he murmured. "We don't do that."

"I know," she agreed. "We're too good for that."

"Oh, geez," he chuckled. "You and that astonishing Quincy ego."

She turned to face him. "Jude's set to inherit it now; she's technically a Quincy as of last week."

"Well, I'm just glad that if we ever get married, you'll be a Spiederman and I'll get that idea out of your head."

"Married, huh?" she repeated. "Do you think about us being married?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I do sometimes. I think it's something to discuss."

"After four months and a break-up?" she went on. "Isn't that a little quick?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Is it?"

Nic bit her lip. "I mean, it's definitely something to talk about, but we got back together like, three hours ago. I don't think marriage is going to keep us together, you know? We have to make sure we can remain stable before we make any plans."

"Oh," he muttered, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Hey," she said softly. "I'm not saying it'll never happen; I want it to. I just think we should be sure we can handle it because neither of us want divorce. And I know you're nothing like Jordan, but you know I'm more cautious about how I do things now."

"Yeah, I know," he said, "I just wish you could trust me more."

"It's not you," she assured him. "Spied, you promised you'd never pressure me to move faster than I was ready for."

He sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. Let's not talk about that now."

"Well, I found out this afternoon that Kelleigh set me up to do an episode of _America's Next Top Model_," she stated. "They're doing a photo shoot on how to work the face."

"And who better to mentor them than the Face herself?" he laughed lightly. "I think they'll be thrilled."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," she agreed. "So, how long until Jude's pregnant?"

He thought about it. "I say within two years."

"Years?" she scoffed. "I'm saying about six months; they're baby-ready."

"Ooh, that's pushing it," he shook his head. "She's got an album and then a tour before she has baby on the brain."

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "Any adult girl in a serious relationship has baby on the brain. I swear, you're such a boy."

"Would you prefer I be a girl?" he teased.

Nic yawned. "Nah, I suppose I like that you're a Y chromosome." She kissed his cheek and turned over, allowing his arms to wrap themselves around her once more.

The following morning, Nic woke up to an empty bed and found a note on the island in the kitchen, written in Spiederman's chicken scratch handwriting she'd grown to adore.

_N, had to go to G early because the Golden Couple is back and want to work. Apparently it's their label now. Anyways, come by if you can, but if not, I should be home around 4:30. Love, S._

She smiled and pulled a banana off the small bushel in the bowl near the sink and sat down in front of the TV in the living room to watch _Ellen_. It was a repeat from March with Spiederman.

_"Now, you're in a highly publicized relationship with Nic Hill, who we recently found out is the younger sister of Tom Quincy, whom you have made it very clear you don't get along with," Ellen reported. "How's that going?"_

_He smiled. "You know, a lot better than I expected as far as who her brother is. He's incredibly protective of her, as am I, so we have that in common. She's definitely been a mediator between as, so I'm grateful cause it's hard to hate your producer. Plus, it's less stress for Jude, who was always trying to find peace but got caught up in it. As far as been public goes, it comes with the territory. I mean, I'm in a rock band and she's the Face; we're known people and there's nothing we can really do about it. To be with her is worth all the publicity and craziness, that's for sure."_

"He so loves you," Kyle, who'd faked a headache because he was hungover, muttered as he stumbled in from his bedroom.

"Yeah," she grinned satisfactorily, "I think he really does."


End file.
